


Доказательство - 3. Перуанские каникулы

by Jero3000



Series: Доказательство невиновности [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, F/M, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 49,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Отпуск - это прекрасно. Теплый океан, красивые горные пейзажи, увлекательные экскурсии. Почему же череда загадочных событий вмешивается в это спокойствие? Неужели вместо того, чтобы греться на пляже, эта парочка окажется в водовороте событий?





	1. Глава 1

\- Леди Гермиона! Сэр Герберт сразил ужасного дракона, и теперь его жизнь в ваших руках!  
Гермиона Грейнджер стояла в дверях детской и давилась от смеха. На полу распластался в самой трагичной позе жуткий злобный дракон – точнее, Малфой, который его изображал – а пятилетний сэр Герберт приставил к его голове деревянную спицу для вязания.   
\- Давай помилуем дракона, а он пообещает, что будет хорошо себя вести, - предложила она, глядя на Драко, который изо всех сил пытался сохранять грустное лицо, подобающее раненному зверю.   
\- Как скажете, леди Гермиона. Ты помилован, - Герберт легонько стукнул Драко спицей по лбу. Раздался странный треск, и волосы на голове помилованного Малфоя стали дыбом.  
\- Ох, ну и помилование у вас, сэр Герберт, - Драко сел и поморщился, потирая макушку, - боюсь представить, какой была бы казнь.  
\- Я сам не знаю, как так получилось, - растерянно проговорил мальчик, - оно само!  
\- Конечно, само, - Малфой успокаивающе потрепал младшего Грейнджера по голове. – Ну, великий рыцарь, где твой конь? Пора скакать на пир.  
\- Но у меня нет коня.  
\- Ладно, значит поедешь на пир на драконе, - Драко легко подхватил мальчика и усадил его к себе на плечи. – Вперед!  
\- Осторожнее, - прикрикнула на них Гермиона и пошла вслед за мальчиками на кухню.

\- Мистер Малфой, а чем вы занимаетесь? – спросила миссис Грейнджер с ласковой улыбкой.   
\- Я? – Драко замялся, подбирая слова. – Ну, у меня своя клиника.   
\- Вы главный врач? – отец Гермионы удивленно посмотрел на молодого человека.  
\- Немного, - невпопад ответил Малфой и повернулся к Гермионе, выразительно приподнимая брови. «Ну, дорогая, спасай ситуацию», - говорил его взгляд.  
\- Пап, Драко просто скромничает. Он создал свою собственную клинику, работает там главным врачом. У него лечатся самые важные персоны нашего мира. А еще он недавно участвовал в захвате опасной преступницы.   
\- Не преувеличивай, - Драко почувствовал, что краснеет, - моих заслуг там не так много.  
\- Он очень скромный, - Гермиона улыбнулась и протянула родителям утреннюю газету. – Вот, про них с Гарри даже статью напечатали.  
Мистер Грейнджер углубился в чтение, а мать Гермионы засуетилась, наливая гостю еще чаю. 

После обеда Герберт опять утащил Малфоя в комнату, придумав новую игру, а Гермиона осталась с матерью на кухне.  
\- Мам, не хочу тебя пугать, но Герберт, похоже, такой же, как я, - тихо проговорила она, собирая со стола посуду.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, он тоже будет учиться в вашей школе? – переспросила с улыбкой миссис Грейнджер. – Замечательно. Надеюсь, на него злодеев не осталось.  
\- Не осталось, - Гермиона расхохоталась, - у Герберта будет самая обычная учеба. Настолько обычная, насколько это вообще возможно в школе магии.  
Теперь засмеялись обе. Мистер Грейнджер недоуменно посмотрел на своих девочек и пожал плечами.  
\- Пойду-ка я в комнату. Нужно проследить, чтобы этот юный рыцарь не слишком побеждал драконов, - мужчина поднялся и вышел из кухни.   
\- Доченька, это ведь тот самый парень, который обижал вас в школе? – осторожно спросила миссис Грейнджер. – Или я что-то путаю?  
\- Мам, Драко недавно спас мне жизнь, - Гермиона насупилась и уперла руки в бока, - он очень сильно изменился с тех пор, как мы закончили школу.  
\- Конечно, милая, - мать погладила дочь по плечу, - пять лет прошло. Многое изменилось. Рональд не объявлялся?  
\- Нет, - она поморщилась, - и давай о нем забудем.   
\- Прости, дорогая, - миссис Грейнджер обняла Гермиону, - мне кажется, этот парень намного лучше. Он очень хорошо воспитан, да и с Гербертом нашел общий язык.  
Из детской доносился заливистый смех ребенка, и обе Грейнджер мягко улыбнулись.

\- Ты намного лучше, чем тот противный рыжий, - резюмировал Герберт в конце вечера. Драко и Гермиона замерли и одновременно повернулись к мальчику.  
\- Что? – Герберт недоуменно посмотрел на старшую сестру. – Он был очень скучный.  
\- Нельзя так говорить про старших, - Гермиона погрозила братишке пальцем.   
\- Хорошо, не буду, - быстро согласился мальчик, и шепотом сказал Малфою, - все равно, он был скучный.   
Драко легко улыбнулся и пожал мальчику руку.  
\- Пока, сэр Герберт.   
\- А ты еще придешь? – ребенок вцепился в руку Малфоя. – С тобой весело.  
\- Конечно, приду, - заверил его Драко. 

\- Я так рада, что ты понравился Герберту! – радостно сказала Гермиона, занимая пассажирское сиденье. – Он не слишком тебя утомил?  
\- Нет, что ты, - Драко рассмеялся и завел двигатель, - кстати, у него был всплеск стихийной магии. Я и не знал, что может так пробить. Как будто маггловским электричеством ударило.  
\- Я уже обрадовала маму. Она теперь надеется, что хоть Герберт сможет нормально учиться, а не бороться со злодеями.  
\- Представь удивление МакГонагалл, - рассмеялся Драко, - интересно, побьет он твои рекорды в учебе, или все-таки нет?  
\- Я за это и переживаю, - она вздохнула. - От Герберта будут ожидать таких же высоких достижений, а он совершенно не такой, как я. Он веселый, добрый, но ужасно непоседливый.   
\- Успокойся, школа только через шесть лет. К тому моменту он подрастет, поменяется, вот увидишь. А меня опять сравнили с Уизли, - Драко деланно вздохнул.  
\- В твою пользу, - Гермиона мило улыбнулась, - конечно, ты же стал играть с ним в «Рыцаря и дракона». Рон никогда не играл с Гербертом. Он обычно общался с моим отцом, а от брата отмахивался, мол, слишком взрослый, чтобы возиться с ребенком.   
\- Ну и зря. Лично я здорово развлекся, - хмыкнул Малфой, - может, я сам еще не повзрослел?  
Гермиона пожала плечами. Она вспомнила, каким несносным был когда-то Драко. «Мерлин, я и представить не могла, что он может быть таким милым, - она покосилась на молодого человека за рулем. – Надо же, как меняются люди. Вредный мальчишка, грубиян и задира оказался весьма обаятельным, а милый скромняга вырос в хама и деспота».   
Машина остановилась у дома Гермионы. В окне кухни горел свет.  
\- Лаванда все еще живет у тебя? – с легкой досадой в голосе спросил Малфой.  
\- Да. Мстит Теодору, - Грейнджер слегка улыбнулась, - хоть она его и простила, но возвращение «Такой шикарной девушки и вкусной еды» Нотту придется заслужить.   
\- Жестокая женщина, - расхохотался Драко, - тетушка Беллатрисса отдыхает. Как только Нотт еще не умер от таких пыток?  
\- Не знаю. Может потому что она носит ему стряпню на работу? – предположила Гермиона.   
Малфой кивнул и помог ей выбраться из машины.  
\- Зайдешь? Попробуешь кулинарный шедевр раньше Теодора.  
\- Зайду, но есть не буду. Во-первых, это нож в спину лучшего друга. Во-вторых, ничего вкуснее твоего пирога я не ел.   
Гермиона улыбнулась и слегка покраснела.

Лаванда Браун суетилась у плиты, а под ногами вертелся Косолапус, надеясь, что кусочек чего-нибудь особенно вкусного все-таки упадет на пол.  
\- Привет, - Лаванда повернулась к вошедшим, - как Герберт?  
\- Победил дракона в честном бою, - Драко уселся на стул, и полукниззл тут же запрыгнул к нему на колени.  
\- Да, в очень честном бою, - Гермиона рассмеялась, - просто дракон добрый попался, практически не сопротивлялся. Если пару щелчков по носу вообще можно расценивать как сопротивление.  
Браун рассмеялась и повернулась к плите. Гермиона заварила чай и поставила перед Малфоем чашку.  
\- Кстати, тебе письмо пришло, - сообщила помощница, не отрываясь от сковороды, - я не стала распечатывать.  
\- Это приглашение на конференцию, - Грейнджер вскрыла конверт и пробежала взглядом по строкам. – Они приняли заявку.   
\- Ты отправляла заявку? – Лаванда подбоченилась. – Почему я об этом не знаю?  
\- Она сама об этом только утром узнала. Это я отправил заявку от имени Гермионы, - Драко лучезарно улыбался. – Хотел сюрприз сделать.   
\- И когда вы уезжаете?   
\- В среду утром начинается мой семинар, - задумчиво проговорил он, - поэтому мы едем во вторник вечером. Или во вторник утром. Или в понедельник. Я еще не решил.  
\- Ты не решил? Семинар начинается в среду? Мерлин, Малфой, ты невыносим! – Гермиона вскочила как ужаленная и побежала в комнату.  
\- Не злись, - запоздало крикнул Драко, но из недр квартиры уже слышались раздраженные крики Грейнджер.  
\- Мне нужно собрать вещи! Книги! Мерлин, о чем делать доклад? А главное – когда делать доклад? Я убью тебя, Драко Малфой!  
\- Тема доклада написана в твоем письме, - Малфой лениво растягивал слова. Из комнаты донесся звук падающего предмета. Очень тяжелого предмета.   
\- Что? – Гермиона с огромным справочником замерла в дверях кухни. Лаванда быстро схватила со стола письмо и принялась читать:  
«Уважаемая мисс Грейнджер. Рады сообщить вам, что ваш доклад на тему: «Особенности судебного производства в отношении лиц, совершивших преступное деяние под воздействием темной магии» включен в программу десятого Межконтинентального форума колдоадвокатов. С наилучшими пожеланиями, организационный комитет форума. При поддержке Министерства магии Перу».  
\- Ты что за тему мне придумал? – воскликнула Гермиона, с силой опустив тяжеленный том на голову Драко.  
\- У тебя прецедентов много, вспомни два последних дела, - проворчал тот, потирая макушку.  
Гермиона еще раз замахнулась на него справочником и пошла собираться.  
\- Купальник не забудь! И возьми то зеленое платье, оно мне нравится! - крикнул Малфой, вызвав у Гермионы раздраженный стон. Лаванда захихикала и поспешила уткнуться в кулинарную книгу. Все-таки получать по голове справочником по юриспруденции – не самое приятное ощущение в мире.


	2. Глава 2

\- Море теплое! – сообщил Драко, усаживаясь на песок рядом с Гермионой. Та слегка опустила большие солнцезащитные очки и смерила Малфоя долгим взглядом.  
\- Накинь полотенце, а то сгоришь.  
\- Я тебе вампир что ли? – слегка обиженно проворчал Малфой. – И солнца не боюсь. А ты опять читаешь. Дорогая, мы на отдыхе!   
\- Я составляю нам план отпуска, - улыбнулась Гермиона. – Ты видел в гостинице объявление об экскурсиях? В Перу столько древних магических центров! Мы обязательно должны их посетить.  
Драко недоуменно покачал головой. Он понимал, что Гермиона Грейнджер без новой информации просто зачахнет, но, с другой стороны, они в отпуске. Вот и сейчас Грейнджер вцепилась тонкими пальчиками в пухлый журнальчик с цветными колдографиями, который дочитала уже до половины.  
\- Все, Грейнджер, нет моих сил больше, - Драко решительным жестом забрал у нее журнал, снял с нее очки, широкополую плетеную шляпку и подхватил любимую на руки.  
\- Малфой, поставь меня на землю, - Гермиона дернулась, и он перекинул ее через плечо. Маленькие кулачки принялись колотить его по спине, но Драко уверенно двигался в сторону кромки прибоя.  
\- Ты куда меня тащишь? Малфой! Немедленно поставь меня, - возмутилась Гермиона.  
\- Да пожалуйста, - засмеялся Драко и отпустил ее. Он забрел достаточно глубоко, вода доходила Гермионе практически до плеч, - так пойдет?  
\- Пойдет, - в карих глазах блеснула мстительная искорка, и в следующую секунду Малфоя окатила волна брызг.   
\- Я тоже так могу, - с наигранной злобой сказал Драко и провел рукой по воде, тоже окатывая Гермиону соленой водой.   
Если бы пять лет назад кто-то сказал этим двоим, что они будут вот так весело брызгаться водой в Тихом океане, этому человеку посоветовали бы пройти курс лечения на пятом этаже «Мунго». Сейчас же Драко с хохотом окатывал Гермиону океанской водичкой и замирал, глядя на то, как отражается солнце от мокрых каштановых волос. Грейнджер направляла на него ответную волну, и нежно улыбалась, глядя на капли, скользящие по мраморным плечам. Так продолжалось около двадцати минут, которые казались обоим сказкой. Гермиона подплыла к Драко и обняла его, касаясь щекой горячего плеча.  
\- Ты такой молодец, что вытащил нас из Лондона, - прошептала она ему на ухо и мягко поцеловала в скулу. Драко обхватил любимую за тоненькую талию и прижал к себе. Гермиона задумчиво провела пальчиком по его шее, от чего его тут же приятно передернуло.  
\- Не издевайся, - хрипло прошептал Драко ей на ухо, и она мягко улыбнулась.  
\- Тогда пошли на берег, - Гермиона потянула Малфоя за руку, но он почему-то замер.  
\- Я, - замялся Драко, - я еще немного поплаваю. Иди греться.   
Грейнджер пожала плечами и пошла в сторону берега, оставив его рассматривать ее спину.   
\- Точно издевается, - вздохнул Драко и поплыл, стараясь двигаться вдоль берега. 

Гермиона лежала на животе и читала журнал. Статья о ритуальных комплексах коренных народов оказалась очень интересной, она даже не заметила, как к ней подошел Малфой и опустился на песок. Отвлеклась Гермиона, только когда он положил голову ей на спину.  
\- Не замерз?  
\- Нет, все в порядке, - беззаботно махнул рукой Драко, устраиваясь поудобнее, - я тебе не мешаю?  
\- Смотри не усни, - усмехнулась Гермиона и перевернула страницу журнала.   
Малфой кивнул и вырубился. 

\- Ай! Печет, - пожаловался Драко вечером, когда они вернулись в номер. Он пытался переодеться для ужина и с удивлением обнаружил, что швы футболки очень больно трут плечи.   
\- Я предупреждала, - пожала плечами Гермиона, роясь в пляжной сумке. – Что ты сказал? «Я не вампир, я не боюсь солнца»? Поздравляю, милый, ты сгорел.  
\- Так нечестно, - нахмурился Малфой, - в кои-то веки выбрался нормально отдохнуть, а тут… Ай!  
Гермиона вылила ему на плечи какую-то тягучую субстанцию, которая неприятно морозила кожу.   
\- Зелье от ожогов, - пояснила Грейнджер, расмазывая лечебный состав по поврежденным участкам. – Терпи, раз ты такой непослушный.   
\- С этого дня обещаю быть послушным, - прошептал он, зажмуриваясь. Нежные руки скользили по плечам и груди, а зелье, сначала морозившее кожу, сняло неприятные ощущения.   
\- Вот и прекрасно, - ласково проговорила Гермиона. – Тогда послезавтра мы едем смотреть Тукуме, потом Чавин-де-Уантар, еще я хочу в Кенко. В Мачу-Пикчу поедем на следующей неделе. Как думаешь, я успею подготовить доклад с таким плотным графиком?   
\- А что мы будем делать завтра? – осторожно спросил Драко, сгребая ее ручки в свои руки и целуя каждый пальчик по очереди.  
\- Завтра у тебя семинар, - напомнила Грейнджер. – Все, можешь одеваться. Я пока спущусь на рецепшен и запишу нас на экскурсии.  
Малфой вздохнул и потянулся за футболкой. Нет, он не был против поездок по древним магическим центрам, но хотелось же и просто понежиться на песочке. Спорить с любимой не хотелось, и Драко оставалось лишь понадеяться на то, что в перерывах между поездками у него будет возможность сходить на пляж. О том, что у них с Гермионой различные представления о «Нормальном отдыхе», он старался не думать. Драко спустился на первый этаж, где располагался ресторанчик. Грейнджер уже сидела за столиком, и он быстро прошел к ней.

\- Ты чем-то очень обрадована, - Малфой улыбнулся, глядя на светящуюся от радости Гермиону.  
\- Драко, только представь, завтра после обеда есть поездка к Вратам Богов! Их открыли менее десяти лет назад, маггловские археологи там еще работают, группы ограничены!  
\- Дай, угадаю: твоими стараниями мы попадаем в эту ограниченную группу?  
\- Выезд назначен на три часа пополудни, твой семинар заканчивается в двенадцать. Мы успеем перекусить и сходить на пляж, - Грейнджер знала, чем можно подкупить Драко.  
\- Врата так врата, - Малфой кивнул, в очередной раз удивляясь тому, как легко он соглашается с ней. Гермиона нежно погладила его по руке и принялась изучать меню.

Утренний семинар оказался интересным. Чтобы Гермиона не скучала в номере, Малфой решил взять ее с собой. Грейнджер оказалась верна себе, методично записывая в блокнот все, что говорил немолодой лектор откуда-то из Скандинавских стран.   
Гермиона снова невольно сравнила Драко с Роном. В этот раз ей вспомнились школьные уроки, на которых материал записывала только она, а Уизли отлынивал от такого скучного занятия. Каждый год она мысленно клялась себе, что в этот раз точно не позволит ему пользоваться своими конспектами, но вскоре сдавалась. Сейчас на месте, которое шесть лет подряд занимал Рональд, сидел Драко Малфой - что само по себе было странно - и спокойно делал записи и пометки в небольшом блокноте. Гермиона отметила, что у него странный почерк: слишком наклонный, некоторые штрихи чересчур резкие, рваные, но при этом написанный на бумаге текст выглядел безумно красиво. Грейнджер попыталась вспомнить все, что она слышала на практикуме по графологии, и сделать выводы относительно личности Драко. Впрочем, через минуту она оставила это занятие. Хоть она и считала, что хорошо знает Малфоя, события последних двух месяцев доказали обратное. «Не буду анализировать почерк. Пускай Драко и дальше преподносит мне сюрпризы», - решила она и продолжила слушать лекцию о ядах. 

В половине четвертого Драко и Гермиона стояли с экскурсионной группой перед скалой, в которой была высечена огромная дверь.   
\- Перед вами «Врата Богов», достояние магов из народа Инков, - принялся рассказывать гид. - Во времена расцвета их цивилизации к этим дверям приходили самые сильные колдуны, которых считали героями и великими воителями. Служитель Врат и хранитель «Ключа Богов семи долин» открывал перед ними дверь, за которой, по легенде, начиналась «Тропа Богов». Немногие осмелились на нее ступить, и еще меньше вернулось обратно. Те, кто приходили назад, были наделены знаниями, недоступными ни простым смертным, ни другим магам.   
Гермиона поправила шляпку и внимательно посмотрела на «Врата». То ли от жары, то ли от магической силы этого места вокруг двери плясали искорки.  
\- Инки считали «Врата» проходом в другие миры, Майя утверждали, что «Врата Солнца» - именно так называли это место их маги – что этим путем придут Древнейшие, чтобы поглотить наш мир. Это пророчество магглы называют «Концом света» и пытаются предугадать, когда же он настанет.  
Драко слегка улыбнулся, многие из группы неприкрыто захихикали. Какая-то женщина в длинной юбке и с колдокамерой на шее одернула мальчика лет семи, и тот сделал серьезное лицо. Впрочем, через минуту ребенок уже попытался влезть на один из каменных столбов, стоявших у входа на площадку перед «Вратами», за что получил от матери нагоняй. Гермиона посмотрела на эту картину через плечо.  
\- Простите, пожалуйста, - зашептала женщина с извиняющимся выражением лица, - Энтони обычно хорошо себя ведет. Скорее всего, это место сильно на него влияет.  
\- Ничего страшного, - Гермиона мило улыбнулась даме и повернулась к гиду, который вовсю рассказывал о ключе от двери, пропавшем еще во времена Конкисты.  
\- Жрец Арами, последний Хранитель «Ключа Богов» собрал в деревне всех, кто выжил после нашествия конкистадоров, - вещал экскурсовод, показывая рукой куда-то вдаль, видимо, в сторону деревни. – Выжившие отправились к «Вратам» и бесследно пропали.  
Выдержав драматичную паузу, молодой человек продолжил:  
\- Маггловские археологи называют это место аномальной зоной. Министерство магии Перу следит за тем, чтобы дверь не открывалась в их присутствии.  
\- А она открывается? – пискнул маленький Энтони из-за спины Гермионы, вызвав смех взрослых.  
\- Здесь живут Хранители, потомки того самого Арами. Однако они не контактируют даже с Министерством магии, - гид вздохнул, - а магглы строят умопомрачительные версии. Некоторые их ученые даже отмечают сходство внешнего вида ворот с одним из рисунков в пустыне Наска, но нам известно, что фигуры Наска – лишь следы танцев Лунных Тельцов, которые в этой местности отличаются особой любовью к изобразительному искусству.  
Группа снова рассмеялась.  
\- Кстати, близится полнолуние, - возвестил экскурсовод, - и традиционная ночная вылазка на метлах в пустыню. Запись на рецепшене. Сейчас я дам вам время сделать несколько колдографий, а затем мы отправимся в разрушенную деревню, где сохранились некоторые артефакты времен Инков.

Люди засуетились. Некоторые делали снимки на фоне двери, некоторые предпочитали полуразрушенные каменные ступени, уходящие наверх, в горы. Гермиона прижалась спиной к одному из столбов – тому, на который так хотел влезть Энтони – и мечтательно посмотрела вдаль. Драко улыбнулся и щелкнул камерой. Она немного повернулась, и ее лицо озарила улыбка: перед воротами та самая женщина уговаривала сына немного попозировать.  
\- Вот так, положи сюда руку, как будто хочешь открыть дверь, а я сделаю колдо, - женщина ласково погладила мальчика по голове.  
Энтони рассмеялся и положил руку на камень. Камеры Драко и мамаши щелкнули одновременно, а в следующую секунду вокруг маленькой ручки мальчика вспыхнул яркий свет, и ребенка со странным звуком протянуло сквозь камень, внутрь Врат.  
\- Энтони! – воскликнула женщина, теряя сознание.  
\- Помогите! – раздался из-за каменной двери детский крик. - Не трогайте меня, мне же больно!


	3. Глава 3

Гермиона опрометью бросилась к Вратам.  
\- Солнышко, что там происходит?  
\- Меня кто-то душит! Мамочка! Помоги-и-те! – кричал ребенок, и от этих криков еще несколько членов группы обомлели.  
\- Держись, мы сейчас тебя вытащим, - приободрила его Грейнджер. – Нужно как-то открыть дверь. Мерлин, как открыть эту дверь?  
\- Грейнджер, я тебя умоляю, не трогай камень, - простонал Драко, подбегая к Вратам. – Если тебя тоже туда затянет, проку будет мало.  
\- Тогда придумай, как открыть эту дракклову дверь! – воскликнула Гермиона, пытаясь не вслушиваться в крики ребенка, доносившиеся из-за каменных Врат. Она даже достала палочку, но обычной «Алохоморе» древний проход не поддавался, а разносить культурное наследие «Бомбардой»…  
\- Бомбарда, - попытался Малфой, но камень даже не дрогнул, лишь искры, плясавшие на его поверхности, стали чуть ярче.  
Вспышка яркого света ослепила всех, кто был в тот момент у Врат. Посреди площадки стоял смуглый колдун, весь сморщенный от старости. Косичка из седых волос была украшена яркими перьями каких-то птиц, а морщинистые руки старца перебирали камни на ярко-желтых одеяниях. При виде старика все замолкли, лишь крики и всхлипы Энтони нарушали воцарившуюся на площадке тишину. Старец прошептал что-то на неизвестном языке, и вся группа туристов вместе с гидом построилась и бодрым шагом направилась в сторону заброшенной деревни. Старец извлек из прически одно маленькое перышко и поджег его. Драко и Гермиона, на которых по неведомой причине не подействовали манипуляции колдуна, все еще стояли у Врат с палочками наготове. Грейнджер отметила было, что запах дыма напоминает смесь ароматов лимона и корицы, но тут старец заговорил.  
\- Значит, один из вас – воин, а второй – лекарь.  
К удивлению парочки, они понимали, о чем говорит старец. Вероятность того, что незнакомец знает английский, была ничтожно мала. Драко кивнул, не опуская палочки.  
\- Что вы встали? Нужно спасать мальчика! – Гермиона очнулась первой, и колдун подошел к двери.  
\- Лекарь нужен в конце, - он попытался отодвинуть ее от Врат, но Драко вдруг откашлялся.  
\- Лекарь – я. Открывайте, - Драко отошел от камня на несколько шагов. Старец недоуменно посмотрел на Гермиону, достал из складок своих одеяний небольшой золотой диск и вложил его в круглую выемку в камне.

Камень с жутким скрежетом поднялся вверх, и на площадку выпал бледный, как мел, Энтони. Ноги мальчика были замотаны во что-то черное. Гермиона бросилась к ребенку, но из проема выползло еще несколько черных тряпиц, которые с тихим шипением направились к ней.  
\- Гермиона, они ползут к тебе! Остолбеней! – Драко направил заклятие в одну из черных тряпиц, но безрезультатно. - Бомбарда! Инкарцеро! Их ничего не берет.  
Гермиона не слышала ничего вокруг, она пыталась снять черную тряпицу с ног Энтони, который уже потерял сознание. Вдруг материя шевельнулась, переползла на руку и, обмотав предплечье, начала двигаться к плечу. Откуда-то из складок черной материи выскользнуло что-то отдаленно напоминающее хвост, и захлестнуло горло. В глазах у Гермионы стремительно темнело, она успела лишь заметить, как Драко оттаскивает от прохода спасенного мальчика. В серых глазах читался страх. Ни одно заклятие не брало странных тварей. Грейнджер взглянула на Малфоя, вспоминая вчерашний вечер.   
\- Экспекто Патронум, - слабым голосом прошептала Гермиона, и из палочки вырвалась серебристая выдра. Черная тряпица, душившая Гермиону, ослабила хватку и угрожающе зашипела. Патронус молотил существо, пока то не поползло к своим сородичам. Выдра кинулась за ним, но шестеро тряпиц явно превосходили по силам одного Патронуса.   
\- Экспекто Патронум, - твердо сказал Драко, и к выдре присоединился молочно-белый хорек. Тряпицы недовольно зашипели и принялись уползать в проход. Как только последняя тварь оказалась во Вратах, старец крикнул что-то на странном языке, и камень с грохотом упал, закрывая тьму таинственного коридора. Гермиона выдохнула и упала на траву.

\- Что это было? – спросил Малфой, осматривая Энтони. Мальчик щурился от яркого света и был сильно напуган, но здоровью его ничего не угрожало. – Милейший, это ваши боги так на туристов реагируют?  
Старец удрученно покачал головой.  
\- Боги давно покинули этот мир. Эти демоны уже давно обитают за Вратами. Древнейшие никогда не воспользуются этим путем. Древнейшие ушли навсегда.   
\- Это не демоны, - прохрипела Гермиона, потирая шею, - это Смеркуты. Одни из самых опасных волшебных существ. Не удивляюсь, что они живут в том проходе: там темно и прохладно. Интересно, давно ли там образовалось поселение Смеркутов?  
\- Думаю, во времена Конкисты они там уже жили, - задумчиво сказал Малфой, глядя на старца. – Арами думал, что спасает выживших обитателей деревни, а на самом деле послал их на гибель, не так ли?  
Колдун кивнул.  
\- Арами долго слушал крики своих соотечественников, но не мог понять, в чем дело. Это место проклято, как и все потомки Арами. Те светящиеся шары, которые тут наблюдали маггловские исследователи, всего лишь души тех несчастных, которые ищут, как отомстить нынешним Хранителям.   
\- Так или иначе, о колонии Смеркутов нужно сообщить в Министерство магии, - строго сказала Гермиона. Малфой присел возле нее и провел пальцем по синей полосе, оставленной хвостом существа на шее любимой.  
\- Мы немедленно направимся в Министерство, - успокоил ее Драко. – Тем более что Энтони нужно в лечебницу. Кажется, у него повреждена нога. Ты же знаешь, я не силен в травмах.  
\- Отлично. Откуда можно аппарировать? – повернулась Гермиона к старцу, и тот указал на каменные столбы.   
\- За пределами площадки аппарация разрешена, - проговорил мужчина и принялся перебирать камни на своих одеждах.  
\- Почему мы вас понимаем? – вдруг спросил Драко у Хранителя. – Сомневаюсь, что вы говорите по-английски.   
\- Я сжег перо священной птицы. Его дым на время заставляет всех говорить на языке Древнейших. Поэтому мы с вами понимали друг друга. Хранители не показывались никому, но поскольку жизнь мальчика была в опасности, я вышел к вам.   
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась Гермиона, - вскоре сюда могут прибыть люди из Министерства. Я прошу вас, не уклоняйтесь от контакта с ними. Соседство со Смеркутами может быть опасно для вас же.   
Старец кивнул, и площадку вновь озарила вспышка яркого света.  
\- Прощайте, - прошумел ветер. Малфой пожал плечами и взвалил Энтони на плечо.  
\- Догонять группу бессмысленно. Аппарируем в гостиницу, а оттуда связываемся с Министерством. Я видел колдомедицинский пункт на первом этаже, надеюсь, там способны срастить сломанную кость?  
\- Держитесь за меня, - строго сказала Гермиона, выйдя за границы площадки, и для надежности сама взяла Энтони за руку. Драко крепко обхватил ее за талию. Грейнджер взмахнула палочкой, и громкий хлопок эхом разнесся по горам.

\- Мы только что аппарировали, да? – спросил Энтони, когда они появились на террасе перед гостиницей. Бледное личико мальчишки имело легкий зеленоватый оттенок.  
\- Совершенно верно, - улыбнулся Малфой.  
\- Круто, - протянул ребенок, - а мама так не умеет. Мама вообще умеет только ругать меня.  
\- Нельзя так про маму говорить, - мягко проговорила Гермиона, - она ведь тебя любит и хочет, чтобы ты вырос воспитанным.  
Энтони вздохнул и вцепился ручками в шею Драко. Тот уверенно прошел через холл гостиницы и зашагал к колдомедицинскому пункту по боковому коридорчику.  
\- Все будет в порядке. Сейчас ты выпьешь зелье, и кость срастется. Возможно, пару дней нельзя будет бегать, но это не главное.   
\- Спасибо вам большое, - мальчик только сейчас вспомнил, что не поблагодарил своих спасителей. – Вы такие смелые!  
\- Это мисс Грейнджер смелая, - улыбнулся Драко и покосился на любимую.  
\- Ух ты, настоящая мисс Грейнджер! – восхищенно вздохнул Энтони. – Вы же героиня войны, да? Ребята в поселке лопнут от зависти, когда узнают, что вы меня спасали.  
\- Да ладно, - Гермиона слегка покраснела. – Главное, что ты в безопасности.  
Сотрудница колдомедицинского пункта чуть не упала в обморок, когда узнала, что случилось с ее посетителями. Она уложила мальчика на кушетку и вручила ему стакан с Костеростом, после чего вызвалась осмотреть еще и Гермиону.  
\- С вами все в порядке, разве что этот жуткий синяк…  
\- У нас есть мазь от ушибов, - заверила ее Грейнджер. – Я обязательно обработаю повреждения.  
\- В таком случае вы можете идти, а вот вашему сыну придется переночевать здесь.  
\- Это не наш сын! – хором заявили Гермиона и Драко.  
\- Простите?  
\- Мы просто его спасли. Его мать сейчас на экскурсии и вернется к вечеру. Мы обязательно сообщим ей, что с ребенком все в порядке, - наперебой заговорили молодые люди.  
\- Ужасающая безответственность, - возмутилась девушка-колдомедик. – Незнакомые люди спасают ребенка, а она ходит по экскурсиям!   
\- Простите, мисс, нам еще нужно в Министерство, - мягко перебил ее Драко и взял Гермиону за руку.

После полуторачасовой прогулки по центру Лимы молодые люди все же добрались до Министерства магии.  
\- Я же говорил, что нужно купить карту! – возмущенно сказал Драко.  
\- Девушка на рецепшен нормально объяснила дорогу! – парировала Гермиона. – Если бы ты вдруг не заинтересовался расписными камушками…  
\- Мне было любопытно, артефакты это или нет!  
\- Артефакты? В маггловской сувенирной лавочке?  
\- Я не знал, что она маггловская, - поморщился Драко.  
\- Зато я знала. Нам сюда, - Гермиона ткнула пальчиком в огромный плакат, висевший посреди холла Министерства. – Комитет по изучению «Врат Богов». Разрешительная комиссия. Третий этаж.   
Гермиона уверенно зашагала в сторону лестницы, и Драко ничего не оставалось, кроме как следовать за ней. Комитет, занимавшийся изучением «Врат Богов», располагался в довольно просторном кабинете. На столах стояли магически непроницаемые контейнеры, над которыми колдовали ребята в желтых халатах.   
\- Простите, к кому можно обратиться? – голос Гермионы неожиданно звонко прозвучал в тишине кабинета. – Мы только что были на экскурсии у «Врат Богов», и там произошел странный случай.  
Молодой человек с длинными волосами, забранными в хвост, быстро подошел к гостям.  
\- Кови Алегре. Чем могу помочь?  
\- Мы только что вернулись с экскурсии к «Вратам Богов». Маленького мальчика затянуло внутрь пещеры.  
\- Великий Виракоча, - прошептал Алегре, оседая на ближайший стул. Остальные сотрудники оторвались от своих контейнеров и прижали руки ко ртам.  
\- С ним все в порядке, - торопливо сказала Гермиона, - Хранитель открыл Врата, и мы спасли мальчика.  
\- Хранитель? Вы говорили с Хранителем? – глаза Кови округлились от удивления. – Но ведь они ни с кем не контактируют.  
\- Жизнь ребенка была в опасности. Да и сам Хранитель под угрозой. В пещере обнаружилось поселение Смеркутов. Возможно, вам стоит обратиться за помощью в Отдел регулирования магических популяций. На этих тварей не действует ничего, кроме Патронусов.  
\- Кстати, где гарантия, что Патронусы их побеждают, а не просто загоняют назад в гнездо? – скучающим тоном спросил Драко.

Алегре коротко что-то крикнул по-испански, и сотрудники Комитета принялись снимать халаты и переодеваться в плотные мантии коричневого цвета.  
\- Мы немедленно направимся туда, - быстро сказал Кови. – Оставьте свои координаты девушке в соседнем кабинете, мы свяжемся с вами по возвращении. А теперь прошу меня простить.  
Кови Алегре достал палочку и аппарировал первым. Вслед за ним отправились и остальные его сотрудники.


	4. Глава 4

Когда Драко и Гермиона вернулись из Министерства, уже приближалось время ужина. Экскурсионная группа как раз вернулась из заброшенной деревни, и молодые люди увидели мать Энтони, которая торопливо шагала в сторону колдомедицинского пункта.   
\- Поднимайся в номер, - ласково шепнул Драко на ухо любимой. – И надень то платье. Пожалуйста.   
Гермиона недоуменно пожала плечами и пошла наверх, в номер. Она чувствовала, как тяжелыми волнами на нее накатывает усталость. А еще было тянущее чувство вины.  
\- Драко, должно быть, злится на меня, - проговорила Гермиона, глядя в зеркало. – Он ведь просто хотел полежать на пляже, а я потащила его на эту экскурсию. Пожалуй, Рон был прав. Я невыносимый человек. Нужно научиться уступать. Малфой не такой, как Рональд, он не вытерпит моего жуткого характера. Он тоже уйдет.  
Гермиона села на кровать и расплакалась. Все, что казалось ей интересным, обычно было ужасно скучным для других. Вот и сейчас нормальному отдыху она предпочла новые знания, и чем это обернулось.  
\- Точно уйдет, - простонала Грейнджер, вытирая слезы.

\- Кто уйдет? – раздался голос Малфоя, лениво растягивающий слова. – И почему моя принцесса плачет?  
\- Прости, - Гермиона обняла его и заплакала еще сильнее. – Тебе, должно быть, не понравилась экскурсия? Еще и этот жуткий случай.   
\- Дорогая, - Драко присел рядом с ней, убрал ее руки от заплаканного личика и осторожно провел пальцами по щекам, вытирая слезинки, - я не хочу больше слышать подобных глупостей. Если бы мы не поехали, кто спас бы мальчика? Кто бы наладил контакт с Хранителем? Кто бы обнаружил логово тварей?   
\- Конечно, ты прав, - Гермиона грустно улыбнулась. – Хорошо, больше никаких…  
Она замолкла на полуслове, когда Малфой помахал перед ее носом фиолетовыми билетиками с изображением полной луны.   
\- Что это? – у Грейнджер перехватило дыхание.  
\- Это? Два билета на ночную вылазку в пустыню Наска. Я подумал, что тебе должно это понравиться, - Драко легко улыбнулся.   
\- Малфой, я тебя обожаю! – Гермиона обхватила его шею руками и поцеловала его в висок.  
\- И почему ты все еще не собрана? – Драко скинул футболку и извлек из чемодана белую рубашку. 

Спустя десять минут молодые люди спустились на первый этаж гостиницы. Гермиона собиралась было зайти в ресторанчик, но Драко уверенно шагал в сторону выхода.  
\- Ты куда? А ужин? – Гермиона вцепилась в руку своего спутника.   
\- Стоп. Точно, - Малфой повернулся к Грейнджер, в его руках был какой-то платок, и в следующую секунду Гермиона ощутила прикосновение атласа к своему лицу.   
\- Ты что творишь?  
\- Завязываю тебе глаза, - прошептал над ухом у Гермионы голос, и ее щеку обожгло его горячим дыханием. – Так еще интереснее.  
\- Маньяк, - тихо выдохнула она.  
\- Иди за мной, - вкрадчиво проговорил Драко и взял ее за руку.   
По стуку двери и легкому теплому ветерку Грейнджер поняла, что они вышли из гостиницы. Она была слегка напугана, ведь зная импульсивный характер Малфоя, от него можно было ожидать чего угодно. Спустя пять минут идти стало сложнее, ноги вязли в песке. Драко неожиданно остановился, и Гермиона оказалась в воздухе.  
\- Поставь меня на землю, - попросила она, стараясь не паниковать.  
\- Нет, - по его голосу было понятно, что Малфой улыбается. – Таков мой коварный план, женщина. Не сопротивляйся.  
\- Что ты придумал? – в голосе Гермионы зазвучали нотки страха. Где-то совсем рядом шумел океан, но плеск волн не успокаивал, а наоборот, настораживал. – Ты хочешь меня утопить?  
\- Только если ты не перестанешь меня подозревать и с кем-то сравнивать, - рассмеялся Малфой, окончательно сбивая ее с толку.  
\- Малфой, если ты немедленно не скажешь, что ты задумал, я…  
Драко поставил Гермиону на землю и легким движением снял с ее глаз повязку. Грейнджер восхищенно вздохнула. Они стояли на причале, перед которым мягко покачивалась на волнах небольшая белая яхта. На палубе стоял столик на двоих, над которым парили маленькие огоньки, откуда-то доносилась спокойная музыка.  
\- Сюрприз, милая, - мягко сказал Малфой. – Сегодня мы ужинаем здесь.   
\- Ты, - она задохнулась от восхищения, не в силах вымолвить и слова. Драко помог ей взойти на палубу, и в тот самый момент, когда она села на мягкий стул у столика, яхта отчалила от берега и отправилась в океан. 

\- Нравится? – поинтересовался Драко, не сомневаясь в ее ответе. Глаза Гермионы блестели от радости.  
\- Драко, я… Мне очень нравится. Еще никто не делал мне таких сюрпризов, - Гермиона смущенно опустила глаза, но тут же подняла взгляд, полный благодарности, на Драко.  
\- Наслаждайся, - Малфой достал из ведерка у стола бутылку с шампанским.   
«Если день у нас прошел по-моему, то уж вечер Драко взял на себя, - подумала Гермиона, - это в его стиле. Дорого, эффектно и со вкусом».  
После ужина Драко откинулся на спинку стула и расслабленно закурил, любуясь Гермионой, которая увлеченно рассматривала звездное небо. Отвлекла ее внимание только знакомая мелодия. Не успела Гермиона и глазом моргнуть, как Драко уже протянул руку, приглашая ее на танец.

«Когда кто-то любит тебя,  
Все напрасно, если только он не любит тебя всей душой,  
Счастлив быть рядом с тобой,  
Если ты нуждаешься в ком-то, кто будет веселить тебя от всей души»

\- Это сказка, - прошептала Грейнджер, прижимаясь к плечу Малфоя, который двигался легко и непринужденно.   
\- Я рад, что тебе нравится, - Драко рассмеялся. Он и сам чувствовал, будто попал в сказку. Все было немного нереальным: океан за бортом, огоньки над палубой и она в его объятиях. Малфой чуть сильнее прижал к себе Гермиону, как будто опасаясь, что она может исчезнуть.

«Выше самого высокого дерева —  
Вот как это ощущается.  
Глубже глубочайшего моря —  
Вот как это глубоко, если оно по-настоящему»

Все было неважно. Все жуткие происшествия отошли на задний план, потерялись где-то в прошлом. Сейчас для Гермионы существовали только его руки, его светло-серые глаза и мягкий плеск волн.   
\- Ты волшебник, Малфой, - она мягко провела пальчиком по его плечу.  
\- Это все ты, дорогая, - Малфой осторожно поднял фарфоровую принцессу над палубой и закружил ее.

«Когда кто-то нуждается в тебе,  
Все напрасно, если только он не нуждается в тебе всей душой,  
В богатстве и бедности,  
И во всем, через что придётся в жизни пройти».

\- И давно это у тебя? – рассмеялась Гермиона, с нежностью заглянув в его глаза.  
\- Курса с третьего, - признался Драко с легким вздохом. – Ты надавала мне пощечин и выбила из моей головы все предрассудки.   
\- Прости, - она улыбнулась, запуская пальчики в его волосы на затылке.  
\- Это ты меня прости. Я был самой гадкой сволочью в мире. И как ты не выставила меня за дверь, когда мы снова встретились?  
\- Вообще-то я именно это и хотела сделать. Но ты был так вежлив, что я решила понаблюдать.  
\- Понаблюдала? – ехидно спросил Драко, прижимаясь лбом к ее лбу.

«Кто знает, куда дорога нас приведёт,  
Только дурак скажет, что знает.  
Но если ты только позволишь мне любить тебя,  
Без сомнения я буду любить тебя всей душой, до конца».

\- Ну так, позволишь? Как там этот маггл сказал: «Всей душой, до конца?» Мне нравится эта идея.   
\- Уверен? Я иногда бываю невыносимой, - Гермиона прищурилась.  
\- Я тоже не подарок, - парировал Драко, - вспомни, что обо мне писали газеты. Я страшный деспот и домашний тиран.  
\- Я обязательно им поверю. В следующей жизни, - тихо сказал Грейнджер, прикасаясь губами к его губам.

«Так что, если ты только позволишь мне любить тебя,  
Без сомнения я буду любить тебя всей душой, до конца»

\- Ну так, куда мы завтра? – спросил Драко, усаживаясь за столик и разливая шампанское по бокалам.  
\- На пляж, - смиренно произнесла Грейнджер, мысленно признавая поражение.  
\- Ну, так не пойдет, - Малфой строго посмотрел на нее. – Что ты себе придумала, пока я ходил на рецепшен?   
Гермиона не отвечала. Драко поставил бокал на стол, встал со своего места, подошел к Гермионе и встал за ее спиной, облокачиваясь на спинку ее стула.  
\- Молчи, я сам догадаюсь. Ты решила, что мне неинтересно то, что предлагаешь ты? Или что я похож на кого-то глупого и рыжего и способен только на круглосуточное лежание на пляже?   
\- Я… Драко, не подумай, я не сравниваю, - сбивчиво начала она.  
\- Вот и не сравнивай. Завтра, в восемь утра мы завтракаем, потом идем на пляж. В двенадцать отправляется группа на Тукуме, мы входим в ее состав.  
\- Драко, ты…  
\- Самый милый и заботливый мужчина на земле, знаю, - Малфой рассмеялся и положил руки на плечи Гермионы. – Мне кажется, такой распорядок устроит нас обоих.  
\- Ты такой молодец, - Грейнджер подняла и слегка повернула голову, чтобы рассмотреть Драко, который по-прежнему стоял у нее за спиной.  
\- Нам нужно выспаться, впереди насыщенный день, - проговорил Драко. Яхта, повинуясь его слову, плавно развернулась и заскользила в сторону берега.


	5. Глава 5

Драко стоял у входа в гостиницу и курил. Он проснулся рано, однако будить Гермиону не стал, а просто спустился вниз и заказал себе чашку кофе. В голове крутилось бесчисленное множество мыслей, половина которых касались событий предыдущего дня, а остальные относились к очень далеким временам. Вечером, вернувшись с прогулки на яхте, Драко и Гермиона столкнулись нос к носу с матерью спасенного мальчика, и женщина показалась Малфою смутно знакомой. Теперь Драко перебирал в голове образы знакомых дам, пытаясь найти среди них хоть отдаленно похожий на соседку по гостинице. Он уже добрался до пациенток, когда дверь гостиницы тихо отворилась, и на улицу вышла виновница его утренней задумчивости.  
\- Узнал? Или еще подумаешь? – лукаво спросила дамочка, повергая Драко в полнейший шок.  
\- Я предпочитаю начинать беседу с пожелания доброго утра, мэм, - холодно отозвался Малфой.  
\- А ты изменился, Дракончик. В общем-то, я и не надеялась, что ты меня вспомнишь.

«Дракончик? – пронеслась мысль в голове Малфоя. – Так меня называли только в раннем детстве. Мерлин, только не это!»

\- Простите, мэм?  
\- Ну, Дракончик, вспоминай. Квиддич, падение с метлы. Ты еще расквасил нос тогда, а Гойл сказал, что ты плачешь, как девчонка.   
\- Викки? Викки Руквуд? – Драко поежился от неприятных воспоминаний. – Не забывай, мне было три.  
\- Никогда не забуду. Наследник древнего рода, ревущий на весь Мэнор, - хрипло хохотнула женщина. – Ладно, брось. А ты стал симпатягой, Дракончик. И этот ход с подружкой-грязнокровкой. Умно. В стиле Малфоев. Примкнул к победителям? Молодец.  
\- Я бы попросил, - в голосе Драко отчетливо послышалась злоба.  
\- Хорошо, с Грейнджер в качестве подруги. Прости, не твоя ли милая тетушка пытала ее в Мэноре?  
\- Вик, а как теперь твоя фамилия? И как поживает мама? – мило улыбнулся Малфой. Судя по скривившемуся личику Виктории, он попал по больному.   
\- О, с мамой все в порядке. Я почти не забываю проведывать ее в Мунго. Как думаешь, раз в два года – нормально?  
\- В твоем стиле, - парировал Драко. – И кому же досталась в жены такая заботливая женщина как ты?  
\- Никому, - процедила Виктория сквозь зубы.   
\- Бедняжка Энтони, - вот тут Малфой был искренним. – Неудивительно, что ты постоянно его ругаешь. Срываешься на ребенке, Вик. Не слишком хорошо, дорогая.   
\- Ты заигрываешься, Малфой, - злобно прошипела женщина. – Но я тебя прощаю.  
\- О, как великодушно. Прости, не буду плакать от счастья.  
\- Малфой, не прикидывайся дурачком. Нужно решить, что делать дальше.  
\- Дальше? Викки, дорогая, - последнее слово Малфой произнес максимально желчно, – ты о чем?  
\- Дракончик, мы с тобой – последние выжившие Пожиратели, - ласково пояснила женщина.  
\- Не припомню, чтобы ты входила в их число? Или после заключения дядюшки Августа в Азкабан ты взяла на себя его полномочия?  
\- Прекрати, - Виктория явно взбесилась. – Просто скажи, что ты планируешь делать дальше? Так и будешь носить маску добропорядочно гражданина?  
\- Ошибочка, Вик. Это не маска. Я планирую жить. Просто нормально жить. Как все обычные люди. Ну, может, чуточку лучше, чем обычные люди, - Драко улыбнулся и провел рукой по светлым волосам. – Чего и тебе желаю.   
\- Ваш кофе, мистер Малфой, - из гостиницы вышла служащая в униформе и поставила перед Драко чашечку.  
\- Спасибо, - тот прищурился, читая надпись на бэйдже, - спасибо, Роус.  
Служащая изумленно улыбнулась и ушла. Виктория смерила Драко презрительным взглядом.  
\- Малфой, разговаривающий с прислугой? Вот уж не ожидала.  
\- Элементарная вежливость, Викки. Надеюсь, тебе известно значение этого слова?  
\- Да, Дракончик, ты меня удивил. Это грязно… прости, подружка тебя таким сделала?  
\- О, кстати о моей спутнице. Я не хочу, чтобы она знала о том, кто ты, как и о том, что мы с тобой знакомы.   
\- Малфой, ты всерьез думал, что я буду с этим убожеством разговаривать? Увольте, у меня дела не так плохи, как у тебя.  
\- Виктория, - угрожающе прошипел Драко, но тут дверь распахнулась, и на площадку перед гостиницей вышла Гермиона с чашечкой кофе.  
\- Доброе утро, - она мягко поцеловала Малфоя в щеку и повернулась к его собеседнице. – Здравствуйте.  
\- Еще раз спасибо за Энтони, - Руквуд натянуто улыбнулась и зашагала прочь. Грейнджер пожала плечами и посмотрела на Драко.  
\- Бедняжка, она должно быть сильно переживает из-за сына. У нее нервы на пределе, кажется.   
\- Все будет хорошо, милая, - невпопад ответил Драко и погрузился в мысли.

«Мне это не нравится. Что за бред? Какие планы? Или она собирается возродить это гадкое общество, или она окончательно сошла с ума. Еще бы: Август в тюрьме, мать повредилась в рассудке от расстройства, ребенка воспитывает одна. Кстати, Энтони. Надо бы присмотреть за мальчишкой. Мне не нравятся настроения Виктории. Не нравятся».

\- Драко, милый, все в порядке? – Гермиона заботливо провела пальчиками по его щеке. Это прикосновение вырвало Малфоя из цепких лап неприятных воспоминаний.  
\- Да, прости. Я задумался.   
\- О мальчике? Я сама не нахожу себе места. Он мне снился сегодня почти всю ночь. Знаешь, это все так странно.   
\- Очень. Кови Алегре до сих пор с нами не связался. Как ты думаешь, им было известно, что Врата могут затянуть внутрь человека?  
\- Сомневаюсь. Если бы об этом знали, гид предупредил бы группу о том, что прикасаться к камню небезопасно, и уж точно не позволил бы сделать это маленькому мальчику.   
\- Ты права, дорогая, - Драко поставил чашечку на столик и нахмурился. Разговор с Викторией выбил его из колеи. «Надеюсь, она уедет раньше, чем закончится наш отпуск», - промелькнула еще одна мысль в голове, и он снова закурил.   
Впрочем, спустя полчаса Малфой напрочь забыл о неприятной встрече. Утренний пляж был безлюдным, и парочка наслаждалась тишиной, нарушаемой лишь плеском волн. 

Когда Драко и Гермиона вернулись в гостиницу, их тут же позвала девушка с рецепшен.  
\- Простите, мистер Малфой. Вам сообщение из службы магической безопасности.  
\- Благодарю, Роус. Это от Алегре, - Драко развернул лист и пробежал взглядом по строкам. – Роус, будьте так добры, сообщите господину Алегре, что мы в номере и ждем его.  
Малфой уверенным шагом направился в номер, и Гермиона поспешила за ним.  
\- Почему так долго? – взволнованно спросила Грейнджер из-за двери ванной комнаты. – Почему их так долго не было?  
\- Я знаю не больше, чем ты. Вот сейчас придет этот Алегре…  
Фраза Драко была прервана стуком в дверь.  
\- Мистер Малфой?  
\- О, доброе утро. Проходите.   
Кови Алегре выглядел ужасно. Плотная коричневая мантия была порвана в нескольких местах, на лице было несколько синяков, руки все в царапинах.  
\- Я смотрю, операция была сложной, - Драко оценивающе осмотрел гостя.  
\- Да, мистер Малфой, но никто всерьез не пострадал. Гнездо Смеркутов обезврежено. А еще мы можем сказать точно: Хранитель не единственный, кто может открыть Врата. Кому-то еще известен способ.   
\- Что вы хотите этим сказать? – Гермиона, одетая в просторные летние брюки и футболку, выскользнула из ванной. – Вы подозреваете мать Энтони?   
\- Простите, мисс Грейнджер, я вовсе не это имел…  
\- Вы хоть видели ее? У нее нервы на пределе! Бедная женщина чуть не лишилась единственного сына, а тут еще и вы со своими подозрениями!

Драко ощутил, как в глубине души шевельнулся червячок сомнения. «Виктория Руквуд не переживает из-за матери. С какой стати она будет переживать из-за ребенка. Хотя доля правды в словах Грейнджер есть, Викки рухнула в обморок, когда мальчика втянуло в пещеру».

\- Мисс Грейнджер, я вовсе не имел ввиду мать мальчика! – Алегре замахал руками, как будто пытался защититься от гнева Гермионы. – Мы считаем, что в состав экскурсионной группы входил человек, который нарочно открыл Врата, когда мальчик к ним притронулся. Я уверен, будь на месте ребенка любой другой человек, злоумышленник поступил бы так же.  
\- Но зачем кому-то отправлять человека на верную смерть? Зачем открывать Врата Богов? – Гермиона недоуменно посмотрела на Кови.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, информация о находке распространилась достаточно быстро, как в мире волшебников, так и в мире магглов. Нашим службам приходится день и ночь выискивать информацию о Вратах в маггловских источниках и блокировать ее, чтобы не допустить нарушения Статута о секретности. Маги же высказывают странные предположения касательно Врат.  
\- Так все же, какие могли быть мотивы у злоумышленника? – прервал Драко речь министерского служащего.  
\- Пока что основная версия – проверка. Вероятно, один из туристов приехал сюда ради одной единственной достопримечательности.   
\- Легенда гласит, что тот, кто сможет пройти через Врата и вернуться, получит небывалое могущество и силу, - задумчиво протянул Драко. – Уж не это ли вы хотите сказать? Тот, кто открыл Врата, стремится к невероятным способностям?  
Кови кивнул и уставился на свои пострадавшие в битве руки.   
\- Мисс Грейнджер, - повернулся Алегре к Гермионе, - слава о ваших подвигах вышла далеко за пределы Британии. Мы можем рассчитывать на вашу помощь, если вдруг…  
\- Можете, - Гермиона не дала договорить, вызвав своим согласием недовольный вздох Драко. 

\- Грейнджер, ты неисправима, - простонал Драко, когда Кови Алегре покинул их номер. – Давай просто дадим им координаты Поттера, пускай приедет и поможет справиться с новым претендентом на место Волдеморта.   
\- Малфой, твоей помощи я не прошу, - возмущенно проговорила Гермиона и отвернулась, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Прости, - Драко подошел к ней сзади, обхватывая руками талию. – Я всего лишь переживаю за тебя. Даже не думай, что я буду стоять в стороне, пока моя женщина борется с преступниками.   
\- Я тебя обожаю, Малфой, - Гермиона повернулась и мягко поцеловала его в щеку. Драко ласково улыбнулся и прижал ее к себе.


	6. Глава 6

\- Дамы и господа. Мы с вами находимся на горе Ла-Райя, которую считали обителью богов. Под нами лежит Наследие богов, гордость и пристанище правителей народа Инков – город Тукуме.   
Гермиона впервые в жизни слушала вполуха. Она внимательно рассматривала всех, кто входил в группу.   
\- Ты уверен, что здесь все те, кто был у Врат? – шепотом спросила она у Малфоя.  
\- Уверен. Вместе с нами пятнадцать человек. Как и тогда. Детей считаю за людей, - усмехнувшись, уточнил Драко.  
\- Как думаешь, кто из них?  
\- Мерлин, Грейнджер, тебя просто спросили на будущее, сможешь ли ты помочь, а ты начала искать преступника, - раздраженно пробормотал Драко. – «Я адвокат, а не сыщик». Твои слова?  
\- Мои, - Гермиона недовольно сморщила носик.   
\- На Ла-Райя жили не боги, а драконоводы. Хотя умалять их заслуг нельзя, Перуанские Ядозубы по праву считаются самыми опасными драконами в мире, и люди, жившие на Ла-Райя, веками сдерживали живущую здесь стаю от набегов на Тукуме. Впрочем, иногда Ядозубы выходили из-под контроля, но население деревни называло такие случаи «Гневом Богов» и отправляло на гору щедрые дары. Сложнее всего было сдерживать драконих-наседок, которые теряли голову в момент появления потомства.  
Драко уловил издевательскую улыбку на лице Виктории Руквуд и поспешил отвернуться.  
\- У них появлялись маленькие дракончики, да? – послышался звонкий голосок Энтони.  
\- Да, солнышко, - шепотом ответила Руквуд. – Не мешай, пожалуйста, экскурсии.  
\- Мам, а они плакали, да?  
\- Конечно, милый. Все маленькие дети плачут. Даже маленькие дракончики, - Виктория сделала упор на последние два слова, и Малфой готов был поклясться, что эта фраза предназначалась не ребенку.  
\- А потом они вырастали в опасных драконов, - поддержала Гермиона разговор, и Энтони тихо хихикнул. Руквуд хотела было что-то сказать, но увидев угрожающий взгляд Малфоя, сделала вид, что очень внимательно слушает гида.  
\- Стая драконов, жившая на Ла-Райя, помогала в строительстве города. В Тукуме было построено двадцать шесть пирамид, которые, в отличие от остальных пирамид во всем мире, использовались не как гробницы, а как жилье местных правителей. Все эти пирамиды созданы из подобия кирпичей. Грязи, которая сходна с глиной, придавали необходимую форму, а потом на эти кирпичи дышали своим огнем драконы. 

«Кто же этот злоумышленник?» - Гермиона обвела взглядом экскурсионную группу. Энтони с матерью стояли в паре шагов от нее, мальчик вцепился в тонкую бледную руку женщины, которая подчеркнуто внимательно слушала гида. Чуть поодаль целовалась парочка молодоженов.  
\- Точно не эти, - прошептал Драко, проследив за взглядом Гермионы.  
\- Неприлично вообще-то, - Гермиона чуть поморщилась.  
\- Да ладно? Я и сам не против…  
\- Малфой, - она строго посмотрела на своего спутника, который тут же отвел взгляд от парочки.  
\- О, что ты думаешь о том пожилом джентльмене? Я бы в его возрасте захотел продлить себе жизнь с помощью древних артефактов.  
\- Тогда включи в свой список еще и вон ту леди почтенного возраста, - Грейнджер недовольно покосилась на Драко, - а я поищу нормальных подозреваемых.  
Гермиона прищурилась, рассматривая двух девушек, державших за руки маленького мальчика. «Ничего подозрительного. Просто две девушки с братиком. Ничего подозрительного. О, нет! Две девушки и братик? Мы где-то такое уже видели, - в памяти Грейнджер вспыхнули образы семейства Верлоген, - так, этих можно смело записывать в подозреваемые. Судя по последним делам, девушки способны на очень жестокие преступления».  
Гермиона торопливо отвернулась от них и встретилась взглядом с молодым брюнетом, который, судя по всему, откровенно скучал на этой экскурсии. Он подмигнул Грейнджер, от чего она быстро вцепилась в руку Малфоя.  
\- Драко, посмотри вот на тех троих. Две сестры и брат. Идеально подходят на роль преступников, - быстро зашептала Гермиона.  
\- Да ладно? Это потому что они напоминают тебе моих немецких гостей? А мне лично не нравится этот парень.  
\- Почему? По-моему, он вполне милый, - Гермиона еще раз посмотрела на молодого человека, который рассматривал ее, слегка наклонив голову. Он очаровательно улыбнулся, поймав ее взгляд.  
\- По-твоему он милый. Этого достаточно, чтобы приговорить его к пожизненному заключению в Азкабане. А эти улыбочки тянут на поцелуй дементора.  
\- Ревнуешь? – Грейнджер осторожно погладила спутника по руке. – Прекрати, мне не нравятся брюнеты.  
\- Сейчас сделайте колдографии и мы с вами спустимся в долину Ламбайеке, осмотрим сам город Тукуме.   
Группа засуетилась, даже молодожены отлипли друг от друга и принялись делать колдографии. Прошло около пяти минут, и гид принялся первым спускаться с горы. Остальные поспешили за ним. 

Пока экскурсовод рассказывал о деревне Тукуме, Гермиона смотрела на последних членов группы. Мужчина и женщина лет сорока держались за руки и внимательно слушали гида. Чуть поодаль от них стояла девица лет восемнадцати, слишком вульгарно жевавшая лакричную палочку. Грейнджер немного передернуло. Девица смерила Гермиону презрительным взглядом и принялась нахально разглядывать Малфоя. Грейнджер увидела эту картину и быстро взяла Драко за руку.  
\- Что? – удивленно спросил Драко, посмотрев на свою спутницу.  
\- Ничего, милый, - ласково проговорила Гермиона и прижалась к его плечу.   
\- Гибель города Тукуме была ужасна. Когда конкистадоры захватывали город за городом, драконоводы спустились с Ла-Райя и вместе со всеми мужчинами ушли на войну. Женщины и дети остались в городе. Однако никто из мужчин не вернулся, конкистадоры превосходили инков и по численности, и по вооружению. Когда на горе родилось новое потомство драконов, Тукуме охватили пожары. Женщины и дети собирались группами и прятались в пирамидах, но это не принесло результатов. Сейчас мы видим только пожарище на месте величайшего города, - грустно сказал гид, и повернулся к ближайшей пирамиде, приглашая группу осмотреть ее.  
\- Мы не пойдем внутрь? – спросил тот самый скучающий молодой человек. Гермиона мысленно отметила, что он растягивает слова.  
\- Нет, сэр. Это невозможно. Изнутри пирамиды слишком обветшали, я не могу подвергать группу опасности. На данный момент Министерство магии не разрешает проводить экскурсии внутри пирамид. Однако вы можете хорошо рассмотреть центральную площадь.   
Незнакомец хмыкнул и побрел вдоль площади. Парочка молодоженов вновь принялась целоваться, Энтони попробовал залезть на пирамиду, но получил от матери нагоняй и смиренно поплелся вслед за ней. Сама же Виктория задала гиду вопрос, и тот принялся увлеченно ей рассказывать об обычаях жизни простых горожан в Тукуме. Послушать подошел и пожилой волшебник. Почтенная леди встала в тени пирамиды и рассматривала кирпичную стену, каждый камешек которой был помечен каким-то клеймом. Две сестрицы, наводившие мысли о семействе Верлоген, оставили своего брата возле Энтони, а сами пошли делать снимки посреди центральной площади. Молоденькая девица, раздражавшая Гермиону, прислонилась к дереву, росшему неподалеку от пирамиды, и принялась сверлить взглядом Драко.  
«Сколько можно пялиться на моего Малфоя?» - мысленно возопила Гермиона и повернулась, в поисках спутника. Драко стоял у какого-то огромного камня и дискутировал о чем-то с отцом этой неприятной девицы. Рядом с ними сидел на корточках новый собеседник и осматривал боковую поверхность камня.  
\- Простите, я так понял, это алтарь? – крикнул он гиду, и тот кивнул.  
\- Совершенно верно. Суеверия инков заставляли их заниматься жертвоприношениями. На этот камень возлагали мясо и фрукты, а ночью они таинственно исчезали. Люди считали это деяниями богов, но на самом деле здесь пировали драконы. На камне можно увидеть следы их когтей.  
Гермиона направилась к камню.  
\- Папочка, а там правда следы когтей? – раздался крик за спиной у Гермионы, и спустя пару секунд Грейнджер почувствовала болезненный удар в плечо. Противная девица врезалась в нее и побежала к камню. Потирая плечо, Гермиона направилась за ней. Девица остановилась, повернулась к Грейнджер, откидывая длинные светлые волосы назад и смерила ее неприятным взглядом.  
\- Простите, - процедила девица сквозь зубы и противно захихикала.   
\- Ничего страшного, - произнесла Грейнджер, мысленно повторяя одну и ту же мантру: «Я выше этого. Я просто выше этого».  
\- Дорогая, пошли в тень, - мужчина схватил дочь за руку и повел ее прочь от алтаря, не обращая внимания на пронзительные визги о том, что она «Очень хочет посмотреть следы драконов».

\- Что, и впрямь следы? – спросила Гермиона, подходя к алтарю.  
\- Пара царапин, мисс, - произнес брюнет, показывая на борозды в камне. – Вы же знаете, эти экскурсоводы любят преувеличивать.   
\- В путеводителе написано, что в последние месяцы существования города женщины, оставшиеся тут без покровительства своих мужчин, решили задобрить богов. Так что на этом алтаре были не только плоды и мясо животных, - Гермиона решила поддержать беседу, а Драко закатил глаза.  
\- Вы так умны, мисс! – восхитился собеседник. – Пожалуй, экскурсия в вашем исполнении была бы не так скучна.  
\- Что вы, - Грейнджер улыбнулась, - я не экскурсовод. Пойдемте, посмотрим захоронения последних жителей? Если я не ошибаюсь, они находятся вон за той пирамидой.   
\- Отличная идея, мисс, - молодой человек закивал.   
\- Драко, ты идешь? – позвала Гермиона. Малфой, кипящий то ли от жары, то ли от гнева двинулся следом за ней.   
\- Насколько я поняла, это захоронение останков первых людей, принесенных в жертву, - распиналась Грейнджер, уверенно шагая в сторону дальней пирамиды. – Я читала, что драконы не уносили пищу наверх, а поедали ее прямо с алтаря. Наутро горожане находили лишь обглоданные кости. Если кости животных можно было без зазрения совести выбросить, то останки соотечественников все-таки хоронили. В последних записях местных мудрецов говорится, что именно это и было роковой ошибкой жителей города. Они считали, что Тукуме настолько провинился перед богами, что его жители, принесенные в жертву, недостойны упокоения.   
\- Мисс, я поражен, - увлеченно выдохнул брюнет, а Малфой лишь покачал головой.  
\- Моя невеста очень много читает, - медленно и тихо сказал Драко, делая выразительные паузы между словами. Любой человек, достаточно долго знающий Драко Малфоя, предпочел бы присоединиться к захороненным скелетам, услышав такой тон. Но этот незнакомец бесстрашно рассмеялся.  
\- Ваша невеста? Вам сказочно повезло, сэр. Встретить умную и красивую девушку в наше время тяжело, эта мода на вульгарность… - молодой человек повернулся и неодобрительно покосился на девицу, стоявшую возле своего отца и отчаянно высматривавшую, куда же пошли эти трое.  
\- Вы можете представить, сколько тут жило драконов? Ведь все население обслуживало драконоводов и правителей! – продолжала Гермиона. – После гибели города Перуанские Ядозубы остались без присмотра и популяция их значительно выросла. В восемнадцатом веке Министерство магии Перу сумело сократить их численность, создало для них заповедник. Так что в Тукуме от драконов остались одни воспоминания, - с этими словами Гермиона завернула за пирамиду.

\- Ну да. Воспоминания, - изумленно выдохнул Драко, глядя на маленького дракончика, сидевшего на могильном камне. Дракончик чихнул дымом, пискнул и расправил крылышки.


	7. Глава 7

\- Замрите, - прошептал Драко. – И медленно отходите. Ну же.  
Гермиона стояла как вкопанная и ничего вокруг себя не слышала.  
\- Грейнджер, отходи, - если можно кричать шепотом, то именно это Малфой сейчас сделал. Брюнет, до сих пор стоявший неподвижно за спиной у Гермионы, вдруг подпрыгнул и закричал на всю площадку:  
\- Дракон! Спасайтесь все, тут дикий дракон!  
Смешно взмахнув руками, молодой человек бросился к остальным членам группы. Дракончик испуганно заверещал и чихнул огнем прямо на Гермиону. Грейнджер закричала от боли и упала, мысленно проклиная тот момент, когда решила надеть шорты. Малфой бросился к ней и попытался поднять ее, корчащуюся от боли. Дракончик снова заверещал и впился своими зубками в руку Гермионы.  
\- Остолбеней, гиппогриф тебя задери! – Драко послал в малыша заклинание. Звереныш взмахнул крылышками и принялся отфыркиваться черным дымом. Заклятие не пробило тоненькую, но уже достаточно крепкую чешую. Впрочем, дракончик замешкался, давая Малфою возможность подхватить обмякшую Гермиону на руки и выскочить из-за пирамиды.

Увидев бледного от ужаса Малфоя, да еще и с безжизненным телом на руках, люди на площадке подняли форменную панику. Энтони и второй мальчик громко заплакали, две сестры принялись истерически кричать, мать вульгарной девицы всхлипнула и упала в обморок. Впрочем, муж успел поймать ее. Сама девица выразительно изогнула бровь, неприкрыто рассматривая напряженные мышцы рук Драко. Парень-молодожен тоже упал в обморок, а его молодая супруга разревелась. Почтенный джентльмен тоненько ойкнул и принялся рыться в карманах в поисках Успокаивающего зелья. Гид взвыл и стал рвать на себе волосы.   
\- Дракон! Спасайтесь все! Дракон! – брюнет бегал кругами вокруг алтаря, от чего у Драко уже порядком начала кружиться голова.   
Виктория Руквуд неожиданно схватила маленьких детей и прижала к себе.  
\- Не кричите, ну же. Вы его только сильнее напугаете.   
\- Тихо! – раздался вдруг властный голос, за которым последовал громкий хлопок.  
Все замолчали и уставились на пожилую леди, которая решительным шагом зашагала от пирамиды к центру площадки.

\- Ты, - дама указала палочкой на брюнета, - хватит орать.   
Тот замолчал и на всякий случай замер.  
\- Вы – берите детей и аппарируйте в гостиницу.   
Виктория коротко кивнула и исчезла с громким хлопком, прихватив обоих мальчиков.  
\- Фортес, ваше зелье в правом кармане, аппарируете через пять минут.   
Седой господин радостно запустил руку в карман и мигом осушил извлеченный оттуда пузырек.  
\- Ты – могла бы выбрать в мужья кого-то покрепче, а не этого доходягу, который только для поцелуев и годен.   
Молодая особа густо покраснела и аппарировала, прихватив непутевого супруга.  
\- Кто-нибудь из вас умеет вызывать Патронуса? – осведомилась леди у двоих сестер. – Нет? Тогда аппарируйте отсюда, и поживее.  
Девочки послушно кивнули и исчезли. Драко уложил Гермиону на траву и быстро зашептал лечебные заклинания. Яд Перуанского Ядозуба был особенно опасным, и Малфой не собирался делать скидку на то, что дракон еще мал.  
\- Ты, - палочка махнула в сторону Драко, - ты не колдомедик, так что брось самолечение и аппарируй в госпиталь.  
\- Простите, мэм, но я именно что колдомедик, а помощь при отравлении ядом этого дракона нужно оказывать либо в первые десять минут, либо не оказывать вообще.  
\- Колдомедик? Ну так чего ты встал, оказывай помощь!  
\- Оказываю, - буркнул Драко и продолжил свои действия.   
\- Вы, - женщина ткнула палочкой в мужчину, державшего на руках жену без сознания, - вам особое приглашение надо? Аппарируйте! И девку эту гулящую заберите.  
\- Простите, это моя дочь, - попробовал возразить мужчина.  
\- Значит, научите ее нормально себя вести, - отрезала женщина и повернулась к гиду.  
\- А ты что сидишь? Вызывай отдел регулирования популяций.  
\- К-как? – спросил он, который трясся от страха.  
Драко покачал головой и сотворил Патронуса.  
\- Для Кови Алегре. Мы в Тукуме. Здесь детеныш дракона, возможно, есть взрослые особи. Один человек ранен. Срочно.  
Молочно-белый хорек моргнул и бросился прочь с поляны.

\- Хоречек, - простонала Гермиона, приоткрывая глаза, и провела рукой по щеке Малфоя.  
\- Да, милая, конечно. Не двигайся, пожалуйста.   
\- Всё, всем аппарировать! – скомандовала женщина, и гид, брюнет и семья из троих человек аппарировала.  
\- Если нужна моя помощь, я…  
\- Фортес, аппарируйте, - намного ласковее сказала пожилая леди. – Побеседуем за ужином.  
Джентльмен раздосадовано взмахнул палочкой и исчез.   
\- Простите, мэм, а вы? – удивленно спросил Драко.  
\- Я двадцать лет с Хвосторогами в Венгрии провела. Вы думаете, я не управлюсь одним маленьким Перуанцем?  
Пожилая леди решительно двинулась туда, где несколько минут назад побывали Драко с Гермионой. Из-за пирамиды донеслось бормотание, изредка были видны вспышки заклинаний.   
Гермиона снова застонала и вцепилась Малфою в руку.  
\- Как твои ноги? – тихо спросил тот. Противоожоговой мази у него с собой не было, но в памяти всплыло заклинание, снимающее боль с обожженных частей тела. Сейчас Гермиона пребывала под его действием, и ноги ее немного замерзли, несмотря на жару.  
\- Встать я вряд ли смогу, - вздохнула Грейнджер. Драко уселся на траву, уложил ее голову к себе на ноги и принялся вытирать слезинки, катившиеся из глаз.  
\- Рука не сильно болит? Сейчас вернемся в город, и я приготовлю нужное зелье. Подожди чуть-чуть, нужно дождаться Кови Алегре, - Малфой осторожно погладил пострадавшую руку Гермионы. 

Спустя десять минут раздалось четыре хлопка аппарации, и на площадке появились люди в плотных коричневых плащах.  
\- Мистер Малфой? Мисс Грейнджер?  
\- Алегре, за той пирамидой, - Драко махнул рукой в сторону строения, за которым скрывалась могильная плита и дракончик, но оттуда уже шла пожилая леди, на руке которой сидел потрепанный детеныш дракона.   
\- Отдел регулирования? – осведомилась она у опешивших ребят. – Забирайте малыша. И осмотрите местность, здесь может быть мать.   
\- Ребята, за работу, - приказал Кови, и драконоборцы принялись натягивать защитные перчатки и маски. – Простите, мэм, как ваше имя? Мы должны зарегистрировать происшествие.   
\- Анна-Мария Севере, - женщина гордо тряхнула седыми волосами. – А теперь, с вашего позволения, я аппарирую.  
Кови Алегре коротко кивнул, и женщина исчезла.   
\- Я помогу вам добраться до клиники в Лиме, - повернулся он к Драко и Гермионе. Малфой молча поднялся и взял Гермиону на руки. Кови взял его за плечо и аппарировал.

Спустя два часа Драко сидел у кровати Гермионы в местной клинике. Грейнджер была бледна: чтобы вывести яд дракона, ей ввели сильное зелье, и теперь Грейнджер мутило. Сразу после устранения этой проблемы колдомедики принялись заниматься обожженными ногами, но Малфой вызвался сам наносить средство на поврежденную кожу. Женщина, работавшая в отделении ожогов и укусов тварей, выдала Драко баночку с мазью и ушла.   
\- Хоречек, - Гермиона погладила его светлые волосы.  
\- Да, я знаю, у меня очень милый Патронус, - улыбнулся Драко.  
\- Нет, глупенький. Это ты хоречек.  
\- Спасибо на добром слове, - поморщился Малфой. – Четвертый курс вспомнила?  
\- Ага, - Грейнджер хихикнула, - такой милый маленький пушистый зверек. Просто прелесть.   
\- Что не мешало тебе называть меня гадким слизеринским хорьком, - Драко слегка возмутился, но Гермиона опять засмеялась. Драко вспомнил все побочные эффекты противоядия и тоже рассмеялся. – Наутро у тебя будет болеть голова.   
\- Это почему? – Гермиона попробовала приподняться на локте, но странно качнулась и упала на кровать.  
\- Потому что действие этого зелья напоминает состояние алкогольного опьянения. Я уже готов бежать с утра за Антипохмельным зельем.   
\- Хоречек, ты прелесть, - Гермиона все-таки ухватила его за руку и притянула к себе. Драко упал на кровать рядом с ней.  
\- Это на тебя зелье так действует или пример тех молодоженов? – удивленно спросил Малфой, глядя, как пляшут озорные искорки в глубине ее карих глаз.  
\- Все может быть, - загадочно улыбнулась Гермиона и наградила его мягким поцелуем.

\- Дорогая, ты меня удивляешь, - ошеломленно пробормотал Драко спустя пять минут, когда она все-таки выпустила его из объятий.  
\- Кстати, о молодоженах. Малфой, хоречек мой пушистый, а когда это ты мне предложение успел сделать? Что ты наплел тому парню? Какая невеста?  
\- Обычная, - Драко снова принялся обрабатывать ножки Гермионы мазью. – Если бы он тебе еще пару раз улыбнулся, я бы вообще сказал, что ты моя жена, а наши четверо детей гостят у моей мамы, пока мы в отпуске.  
\- То есть это просто отмазка? – разочарованно протянула Грейнджер.  
\- Это мои далекоидущие планы, - ласково проговорил Малфой.  
\- Драко Люциус Малфой! Как только мы вернемся в Лондон…  
\- Я обязательно спрошу благословения у твоих родителей. Если хочешь, можем отправить им письмо прямо отсюда или связаться с ними по твоей этой пищащей штуке.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? Мы вместе всего неделю!   
\- Хорошо. Скажешь, когда уже можно будет официально сделать тебе предложение, - Драко отставил в сторонку баночку с мазью.  
\- Обязательно, - прошептала Гермиона, снова потянула его к себе, поцеловала и провалилась в сон.


	8. Глава 8

Ближе к вечеру Драко со спящей Гермионой на руках аппарировал в гостиницу. По дороге в номер он столкнулся с Фортесом, который в растерянности блуждал по коридору.  
\- Мистер Фортес, все в порядке?   
\- Вполне. Я просто, - пожилой джентльмен замялся, комкая в руках платок, - просто забыл, где моя комната. А мисс Севере еще ужинает.  
\- О, погодите минуту, - Драко перехватил спящую Гермиону поудобнее. – Сейчас я отнесу свою спутницу в номер и помогу вам.  
Малфой продолжил свой путь. Фортес, видимо опасаясь, что заблудится еще сильнее, поспешил за ним.  
\- С ней все будет хорошо? – осведомился мужчина, глядя на умиротворенное лицо Грейнджер.  
\- Да, конечно. Зелье, нейтрализующее яд Перуанского Ядозуба, имеет сильное снотворное действие. Она просто спит.  
\- О, мисс Грейнджер хотя бы выспится. Как же я ей завидую, - горестно вздохнул мужчина. – Меня мучит бессонница. Больше двух часов спать не могу. Даже зелья не берут. Вот, от недосыпа забывать все начал.   
\- Записывайте, - грустно улыбнулся Драко, открывая дверь их с Гермионой номера.  
\- Пробовал. Забываю записывать, - Фортес пожал плечами и вошел вслед за Малфоем в комнату.  
Малфой уложил Гермиону на кровать, укрыл ее одеялом и легко вздохнул, поворачиваясь к своему спутнику.  
\- Пойдемте. 

Решение проблемы мистера Фортеса не заняло слишком много времени. Драко всего лишь спросил у девушки на рецепшен, в каком номере расположился пожилой господин, а затем отвел мужчину в его покои. Распрощавшись с этим джентльменом, Малфой спустился в ресторан. Приключения прошедшего дня здорово вымотали его, хотелось просто поесть и лечь спать.  
Драко, позевывая, прошел по коридору, открыл дверь в свой номер, включил свет, и сон мигом слетел с него. В комнате царил форменный бардак: кто-то вынул все вещи из его сумки, и теперь они были раскиданы по всему номеру. Та же участь постигла и вещи Гермионы. Малфой быстро достал палочку и приготовился дать отпор кому бы то ни было.  
\- Эй! Кто здесь? – осторожно спросил Драко, но ответа не последовало. – Выходи! Что тебе нужно?  
Он замер, прислушиваясь. Гермиона, по-прежнему беззаботно спавшая, дышала спокойно и размеренно, но в тишине номера отчетливо слышалось еще чье-то дыхание. Внезапно в шкафу что-то тихо стукнуло, и оттуда раздался раздраженный шепот:  
\- Не толкайся, - прошипел голос.  
\- Ты мне ногу отдавила, корова, - ответил второй голос.  
Малфой осторожно снял туфли и на цыпочках прошел к шкафу.  
\- Он пошел позвать кого-то?  
\- Дура, заткнись. Если он нас услышит, то прикончит нас на месте.  
\- По-моему, он ушел. Посмотри.  
Драко встал вплотную к шкафу и старался не расхохотаться, слушая перебранку. Дверь шкафа-купе медленно отъехала в сторону, открывая небольшую щелочку.  
\- Привет. Как дела? – спросил он самым веселым и непринужденным голосом. Из шкафа раздался визг двух женских голосов, сопровождаемый стуком. Малфой решительным движением открыл дверь пошире и отошел. Из шкафа тут же выпали две молодые девчонки.  
\- Ну, милые дамы, и что привело вас в мой шкаф? – весело спросил Драко, осознавая всю абсурдность ситуации.  
\- Мы все знаем! – выпалила одна из девушек и направила на Малфоя палочку.  
\- Простите? – Драко слегка изогнул бровь.  
\- Это вы сделали так, чтобы Энтони попал в ту пещеру. И про дракона в Тукуме вы тоже знали, но специально не сказали мисс Грейнджер, чтобы она туда пошла и обожглась! Потому что вы – Пожиратель Смерти и хотите ее убить. Вот! – выпалила гостья и вцепилась в плечо своей сестры. Драко около пяти минут переводил взгляд с одной гостьи на другую, а затем разразился громогласным смехом  
\- Мерлин, дамы! Вы меня уморили, - от смеха Малфой даже чуть-чуть прослезился. – А теперь давайте серьезно: что вы делаете в нашем номере?  
\- Мы, - вторая сестра замялась, - мы хотели найти у вас какой-нибудь темный артефакт. Вы же Пожиратель Смерти!  
\- Бывший, - он вытянул руки, чтобы непрошеная гостья смогла убедиться в отсутствии Метки. – И если бы мисс Грейнджер не спала, она бы подтвердила мои слова. И с чего вы решили искать артефакт?  
\- Но вы же сами говорили…  
\- Что я говорил? – Драко напрягся.  
\- А разве не вы разговаривали вчера ночью на улице со своим подельником? Что вы делали вчера ночью? – спросила гостья тоном бывалого аврора.  
\- Простите, мисс, но вчерашней ночью, - скулы его подернулись красным, - короче, я не собираюсь сообщать вам о моей вчерашней ночи. О каком еще подельнике вы говорите?  
Сестры переглянулись и наперебой принялись рассказывать:  
\- Вчера ночью нам стало жарко, и мы решили открыть окно. Но с улицы до нас донеслись голоса. Два мужских голоса. Один убеждал, что привез все необходимое для какого-то ритуала, и что уже начал действовать, а второй его поторапливал, говорил, что у них мало времени.   
\- Надеюсь, вы не пытались их задерживать? – Малфой внимательно посмотрел на девушек.  
\- Нет. Патриция, - она показала на сестру, - выползла на балкон аккуратненько и посмотрела вниз.  
Гостья по имени Патриция проползла на животе по номеру, показывая, как именно она выбралась на балкон:  
\- Там стояли двое в черных плащах и разговаривали. Я почти рассмотрела лица, но Летиция как всегда, - раздосадовано вздохнула Патриция и махнула рукой в сторону сестры.  
\- Это не я, это дверь от ветра стукнула! – возмутилась Летиция.  
\- Мне пришлось очень быстро сматываться, - Патриция быстро проползла обратно к шкафу, наглядно демонстрируя, что значит «быстро сматываться». Драко сокрушенно покачал головой.  
\- Вы немедленно должны повторить свой рассказ сотруднику Министерства, - Малфой вызвал Патронуса и принялся диктовать сообщение. – Для Кови Алегре. Срочно в отель. Есть ценные показания.  
Хорек махнул белым хвостом и выскользнул в приоткрытую дверь.   
\- Вы сотрудничаете с местным Министерством?  
\- А что в этом необычного? – Драко прошел на балкон и закурил. Патриция и Летиция недоуменно пожали плечами и прошли за ним.  
\- Простите, - сбивчиво начала Летиция, - мы просто очень хотели сделать что-то важное, серьезное. Тогда бы нас в школу авроров взяли. Мы просто только в этом году Хогвартс закончили. Вы нас и не помните, наверное.  
\- Летти, не говори ерунды. Конечно не помнит! Мистер Малфой, вы были на шестом курсе, когда мы с сестрой поступили в школу.  
\- И на какой же факультет? О, молчите, я угадаю. Гриффиндор? – хохотнул Драко, выпуская колечко дыма.  
\- Рэйвенкло, - оскорбленно произнесла Летиция, и Малфой удивленно взглянул на девушек. 

Спустя пятнадцать минут дверь номера распахнулась, пропуская Кови в номер.  
\- Прости, дружище, что я тебя постоянно дергаю, - начал Драко, который все это время провел в глубоких раздумьях, - но я не знаю, с кем из вашего Министерства можно связаться по этому поводу. Судя по всему, мне нужны координаты вашего аврората, или как он тут у вас называется.  
\- Тогда они у тебя есть, - Алегре тоже отбросил официальный тон. – Я являюсь помощником главы Отдела обеспечения магического правопорядка.  
\- Погоди, а Врата?  
\- Я просто контролировал работу комитета. Людей мало, - Кови пожал плечами. – Что тут у вас?  
\- Да вот, юные особы, рвущиеся в бой, - Малфой усмехнулся и указал на двоих сестер, сидевших на небольшом диванчике на балконе. Алегре прошел к ним, оставив Драко собирать разбросанные по комнате вещи. 

«Да, ну и отпуск, - мысленно простонал Драко, - какие-то странные господа, планирующие таинственный ритуал. Грейнджер, которую хлебом не корми, дай в переделку попасть. Еще и Викки, самый неприятный персонаж из моего детства. Кстати, может связаться с Тео? Пусть пороется в архиве, а то мне безумно интересно, кто все-таки отец этого милого ребенка. Кто у нас еще есть? Две дамочки, возомнившие себя великими сыщицами. Старичок, страдающий провалами в памяти – предложить ему, что ли, лечение? Гадкий брюнетик, посылающий моей женщине улыбочки. Молодожены, которых лучше просто закрыть в номере, чтоб людей не смущали. Драконоборец на пенсии. Вульгарная девчонка, которой родители и слова сказать не смеют. Ну и этот Кови – Перуанский аналог Поттера. М-да. Пожалуй, лучше было бы уподобиться Уизли и разлечься тюленем посреди пляжа».  
Драко покосился на Гермиону, которая укуталась в одеяло, и снова вздохнул. «Нет, за такое меня казнят без суда и следствия», - подумал Малфой и принялся прогонять прочь подобные мысли. 

Кови вышел с балкона, озадаченно покачивая головой.  
\- Все серьезнее, чем я думал. У тебя есть на примете подозреваемые?  
\- Честно говоря, мне не нравятся некоторые персонажи. Но это скорее что-то личное, нежели обоснованные подозрения. Я колдомедик, а не аврор.   
Алегре грустно вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, пока что наблюдай. Если вдруг заметишь хоть мельчайшие странности в чьем-нибудь поведении, шли Патронуса при первой же возможности. Сами особо не высовывайтесь, операцию будем проводить в режиме строжайшей секретности. И присмотри за этими дамами, они чересчур активные. Как бы не натворили чего.  
\- Так задержи их, - усмехнулся Драко. – Две юные особы отлично скрасят суровые будни аврората.  
\- И задержал бы, им же лучше было бы. Вот только у них братик маленький на попечении.   
\- Это точно. Ладно, до связи, - Малфой пожал министерскому сотруднику руку, и Кови вышел, подгоняя свидетельниц.

\- Малфой, что происходит? – лениво простонала Грейнджер из-под одеяла.  
\- Все в порядке, дорогая. Утром расскажу. Спи, - Драко поправил подушку Гермионы, которая тут же ухватила его за руку.  
\- Сюда иди, - она потянула Драко к себе, и тот рухнул на кровать, потеряв равновесие.  
\- Ты теплый, - пробормотала Грейнджер, прижимаясь к его плечу. Драко улыбнулся и погасил свет. Грейнджер снова провалилась в сон, а Малфой закинул руки за голову и уставился в потолок, раз за разом прокручивая в голове события в долине Ламбайеке.


	9. Глава 9

Драко Малфой проснулся от того, что ударился об пол. Он встал, потирая ушибленный бок, и посмотрел на Гермиону, раскинувшуюся на кровати в позе звезды.  
\- И тебе доброго утра, милая, - буркнул Драко, надевая футболку. Взглянув на часы, Малфой вздохнул. Было начало восьмого, и он решил спуститься вниз, чтобы выпить чашечку кофе.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Малфой, - на рецепшен сидела другая девушка, и Драко прищурился, читая надпись на бэйдже.  
\- Доброе, Фрэнсис. Будьте добры, кофе. Я буду на улице.

Спустя пять минут Фрэнсис вынесла на улицу чашку и поставила ее на столик перед Драко.  
\- Простите, мистер Малфой, но сегодняшняя экскурсия в Чавин-де-Уантар переносится на понедельник. Феликса, вашего гида, вызвали в Управление охраны культурного наследия. У него могут быть проблемы, ведь во время его экскурсий произошли два неприятных инцидента.  
\- Согласен, неприятно. Но при чем тут гид? – Драко вздернул бровь.  
\- Не знаю, - она пожала плечами. – А теперь прошу меня простить, мне нужно убрать в холле. Скоро проснутся остальные постояльцы.  
Фрэнсис ушла в гостиницу, но оттуда тут же выскользнула Виктория.  
\- Доброе утро, Малфой. Как Она себя чувствует?  
\- Доброе, Викки. Гермиона в порядке. С какой стати ты интересуешься ее самочувствием?  
\- Знаешь, Малфой, я все-таки мать, - Руквуд скривилась, но продолжила. – Я представила, что могло бы быть, если бы на дракона вышел мой Энтони или этот милый малыш, Тим. Обожать твою спутницу меня ничто не заставит, но благодарность – пожалуйста.  
\- О, Вик, - Драко скривил губы в жалком подобии улыбки, - это так мило с твоей стороны. Я передам мисс Грейнджер привет от тебя. Не то, чтобы совсем от тебя. От мамы Энтони. А теперь, прости, мне пора. Доброго тебе дня.  
Малфой поставил пустую чашечку на столик и вернулся в гостиницу. 

Викки Руквуд его раздражала еще с раннего детства. Драко был совсем маленьким, когда Викки с матерью – Августус так и не женился на этой женщине – приходили в гости. Валери была милой спокойной дамой, а вот дочь унаследовала жуткий характер отца. Будучи на шесть лет старше Драко, девочка постоянно издевалась над мальчиком: то сталкивала с метлы, то ставила подножки, постоянно выставляя младшего Малфоя посмешищем. Борясь с внезапно вспыхнувшими в голове воспоминаниями, Драко прошел к колдомедицинскому пункту.  
\- Простите, мисс, за столь ранний визит. Мне нужно Антипохмельное.   
Медсестра кивнула и распахнула шкафчик, уставленный небольшими бутылочками с зеленой жидкостью. Одна из этих бутылочек досталась Малфою, который кивнул и незамедлительно покинул помещение. Гермиона вот-вот могла проснуться – если уже не проснулась – и начать мучиться от дикой головной боли. 

«Интересное место – колдомедицинский пункт в гостинице. Неисчерпаемые запасы Антипохмельного и Костероста. Ну да, что еще может случиться с отдыхающими? Готов спорить на десять галеонов, что стол дежурной сестры ломится от баночек с Противоожоговой мазью, но кроме этих средств больше в гостинице лекарственных зелий нет». С такими мыслями Драко поднялся в номер. Гермиона еще спала, укутавшись в одеяло, и Драко решил ей не мешать. Прихватив со столика журнал о путешествиях, он вышел на балкон, занял более-менее удобное положение на небольшом диванчике и углубился в чтение.

\- Малфой! – раздался спустя полчаса горестный стон. Драко повернул голову и посмотрел на руку, вытянутую из-под одеяла в умоляющем жесте. – Малфой, тебя что, дементоры забрали?  
\- Не надейся, дорогая, - он подошел к кровати и слегка отодвинул одеяло. Гермиона посмотрела на него затуманенным взглядом.  
\- Хоречек, миленький, я умираю, - простонала она, натягивая одеяло на голову.  
\- Сейчас полегчает, - Драко сунул в протянутую руку пузырек с Антипохмельным зельем, который Гермиона тут же осушила и откинулась на подушку. Драко улыбнулся и засек двадцать минут.

Спустя ровно двадцать минут Гермиона встала с кровати и бодрым шагом направилась в душ. Сквозь шум воды до Малфоя донеслось пение. «Полегчало», - удовлетворенно отметил он и вернулся к чтению.

\- Убери ноги со стола, - Грейнджер в легком халате вышла на балкон, на ходу вытирая волосы полотенцем.  
\- Это почему? – Драко прищурился, глядя на неё.  
\- Неприлично, - пояснила Гермиона, присаживаясь рядом с ним на диванчик. Малфой убрал ноги с журнального столика, и Гермиона кивнула.  
\- Как твои ножки? – Драко ласково провел рукой по колену любимой, от чего у той по телу пробежали приятные мурашки.   
\- Отлично. Как думаешь, выдержат они сегодняшнюю экскурсию?  
\- Нет, - жестковато сказал Малфой, поджигая кончик сигареты.  
\- Драко, у меня серьезно не болят ноги. Когда еще мне представится возможность попасть в Чавин-де-Уантар?   
\- В понедельник, - он нарочито равнодушно смотрел на океан. – Экскурсию перенесли. Нашего гида вызвали в Управление охраны культурного наследия. Кажется, у него будут небольшие проблемы из-за всех этих инцидентов.  
\- Хочешь, можем пойти на пляж, - осторожно предложила Грейнджер, глядя на Драко, который снова ушел в свои мысли.  
\- Сначала стоит позавтракать. Тебе нужно восстановить силы, - Малфой погладил её мокрые волосы.

Драко почему-то решил заказать завтрак в номер. Ему не хотелось, чтобы все глазели на его женщину, когда та войдет в обеденный зал. Гораздо лучше было завтракать в номере. Смотреть, как маленькая хрупкая Грейнджер в легком халатике сжимает чашечку кофе в тоненьких пальчиках. Смотреть, как она жмурится после первого глотка кофе, становясь от этого удивительно похожей на своего кота. Драко не мог позволить остальным любоваться утренней Гермионой. Особенно тому противному брюнету. «Хватит. Мы и так предыдущие три дня с ними завтракали. Все», - промелькнула мысль в голове у Драко, и он кивнул, соглашаясь с самим собой.  
\- Будешь? – Гермиона протянула Драко круассан с шоколадной начинкой. Малфой поморщился и отрицательно покачал головой.   
\- Не люблю сладкое, - пояснил он, увидев легкое недоумение в её глазах. Видимо, Грейнджер сочла это объяснение достаточно емким и продолжила свою трапезу. Драко закинул ногу на ногу и снова принялся читать. 

Блюдо наконец опустело, и справа от Драко раздался щелчок зажигалки. Гермиона подожгла кончик сигаретки и теперь рассматривала Малфоя, погруженного в чтение. Легкий ветерок трепал его светлые волосы, приводя их в непривычно небрежное состояние. Взгляд серых глаз бегал по строкам, и Грейнджер отметила, что Драко изредка приходится прищуриваться. Бледные пальцы Малфоя слегка поглаживали уголок журнала, вызывая в голове шквал не самых пристойных мыслей. С соседнего балкона донеслись странные звуки, видимо молодожены обрадовались отмене экскурсии и теперь проводили свободное время простым и понятным способом. Не отрываясь от журнала, Малфой достал из кармана палочку и махнул ею в сторону источника звука. Раздался хлопок закрывающейся двери.  
\- Неприлично, - пояснил Драко, отвечая на немой вопрос Гермионы. Он и сам не прочь был уподобиться соседям, но выставлять напоказ столь личные вещи – увольте.   
\- Согласна, - она провела рукой по его волосам, указательный палец очертил дугу за ухом, скользнул вниз по шее и замер на ключице буквально на пару мгновений. Тонкие пальцы коснулись его подбородка и мягко повернули его голову вправо. Драко улыбнулся, глядя на озорные искорки в глазах любимой женщины.   
\- Я весь внимание, - с легкой иронией в голосе произнес Малфой и слегка подался вперед, чтобы поцеловать любимую. Однако Гермиона быстро встала с диванчика и потянула Драко за руку, увлекая его в номер. Плотно закрыв за собой дверь, Драко подхватил Гермиону на руки и рухнул вместе с ней на кровать. За стенкой раздавались недвусмысленные крики, и Драко подумал, что ближайшие несколько часов у них с Гермионой пройдут ничуть не хуже, чем у соседей. Тоненькие пальчики настойчиво провели по спине, пытаясь стянуть футболку. Из соседнего номера раздался особенно громкий вскрик, который тут же был заглушен другими звуками.

\- Нет! – горестно взвыл кто-то этажом выше, затем последовал звон бьющегося стекла, и душераздирающий вопль разрезал теплую тишину вокруг Драко и Гермионы. Оба мгновенно вскочили и бросились на балкон.  
\- Драккл, - выдавил из себя Малфой, глядя на тело Фрэнсис, лежащее на вымощенной камнем площадке перед отелем. Тело было изрезано осколками, и неприятное красное пятно, стремительно разраставшееся вокруг него, свидетельствовало о том, что несчастной уже не помочь.  
Малфой взмахнул палочкой, призывая Патронуса.   
\- Для Кови Алегре. В гостиницу. Быстро.


	10. Глава 10

\- Драко, нужно подняться наверх и посмотреть, чей это номер, - дрожащим голосом произнесла Гермиона.  
\- Отлично. Сиди тут, заблокируй двери, а я пошел, - Малфой оторвался от перил балкона, но Гермиона схватила его за руку.  
\- Нет, мы пойдем вместе!  
\- Нет, дорогая, ты посидишь в номере, - его тон не терпел возражений, - если убийца еще там, ты можешь пострадать.   
\- А ты? Ты, значит, не можешь пострадать?  
\- Пока мы спорим, убийца смоется оттуда, если уже не смылся, - Драко быстро вышел из номера, хлопнув дверью. Тихое «Коллопортус», прозвучавшее из коридора, стало финальным аргументом в споре с Драко.

Малфой бегом поднялся на третий этаж и обнаружил лишь распахнутые настежь двери номера. Держа палочку наготове, он прошел по коридору и осторожно заглянул в номер. Ничего. Палочка погибшей лежала у стены, пыль была стерта только с половины поверхностей. На балконе лежала груда осколков. Малфой присел на корточки и принялся рассматривать палочку Фрэнсис, не касаясь ее руками. Затем перешел к осколкам на полу и разбитой двери.  
\- Ты уже здесь? Прекрасно! – раздался за спиной знакомый голос.  
\- О, Кови, привет, - Драко пожал протянутую руку. – Добрым я это утро назвать не могу.   
Алегре осмотрел номер и вздохнул.  
\- Кто тут живет?  
\- Похоже, что никто. Чемоданов нет, - пожал плечами Драко. – Нужно задать этот вопрос персоналу гостиницы.  
\- Мы вызвали Роус, - кивнул аврор. – Так что вскоре мы узнаем ответ на этот вопрос. Ты ничего не трогал?  
\- Нет. Да тут и трогать особо нечего. Палочка у стены, осколки. Кстати, осколки-то окровавлены.  
\- Еще бы, Фрэнсис летела – будь здоров.  
\- Можно сделать экспертизу? – Драко потер руки в предвкушении работы.  
\- Делай, - пожал плечами Кови, - наш эксперт все равно в отпуске. Сейчас тут закончим, и я тебя в лабораторию отправлю. Вот только я смысла не вижу. На осколках скорее всего кровь убитой.  
\- Кови, дай поразвлечься. Я по работе соскучился.  
\- Хочешь поразвлечься – осмотри тело, - буркнул Алегре и отлевитировал палочку убитой в контейнер. 

Драко спустился на улицу и принялся осматривать тело. На втором этаже распахнулась дверь, и над головой раздался голос Грейнджер:  
\- Драко Люциус Малфой! Немедленно выпусти меня из номера!   
\- Погоди, милая, я немного занят, - пробормотал Малфой, приподнимая веко Фрэнсис.  
\- Ты, маленький несчастный хорек! Только появись в номере! Я тебя собственными руками задушу!  
\- Грейнджер, не скандаль, тебе не идет, - хмыкнул Драко, и повернулся к Кови, вышедшему из гостиницы.  
\- Я взял палочку и пару осколков на всякий случай.   
\- Хорошо. Доставьте тело в лабораторию, я скоро буду. Мне еще нужно успокоить одну скандалящую мисс.  
\- Малфой! Немедленно выпусти меня! Я не буду сидеть в номере, пока тебя где-то носит!  
\- Возьми ее с собой в Министерство, - посоветовал Алегре. Драко кивнул и побрел в номер, оставив Кови ждать ребят с носилками.

\- Грейнджер, прекрати изображать банши, - попросил Драко, как только вошел в номер. Гермиона и впрямь походила на эту ведьму: раскрасневшаяся от крика, со всклокоченными волосами, она тут же набросилась на него с кулаками.  
\- Малфой! Не смей меня запирать!  
\- Не кричи, - Драко осторожно прижал пальцы к ее губам. – Кови просил не высовываться, чтобы никто из постояльцев не знал, что мы сотрудничаем с Министерством, а ты кричишь на все побережье. Никакой секретности.  
От этих слов Гермиона удивленно округлила глаза и заговорила практически шепотом.  
\- Малфой, гиппогриф тебя задери, почему ты не сказал раньше? Немедленно рассказывай, с каких пор мы участвуем в секретной операции.  
\- В Министерстве расскажу. Собирайся.   
\- В Министерстве? – переспросила Гермиона, распахнув шкаф в поисках более-менее подходящей одежды.  
\- Да, их специалист в отпуске, так что меня попросили провести экспертизу.  
\- Драко Люциус! Ты вообще-то тоже в отпуске, - нахмурилась Гермиона. – И у меня только один деловой костюм.  
\- Иди в чем угодно, я все равно заставлю тебя надеть халат. И – да, я соскучился по работе. Просто руки чешутся. 

Спустя полчаса Гермиона в колдомедицинском халатике стояла у стола с телом.  
\- Малфой, если честно, я немного боюсь, - призналась она, косясь на пробирки.  
\- Мерлин, Грейнджер. Представь, что ты на паре у Снейпа. Кровь – лишь субстанция, как и любые другие зелья. Вот, собери с этого осколка кровь и перенеси ее в пробирку. А я пока займусь телом, - последние слова Драко произнес с интересом, который Гермиона охарактеризовала как нездоровый. Впрочем, Гермиона послушно взяла осколок и принялась счищать с него засохшие бурые пятна.   
\- А дамочка-то под Империусом была, - задумчиво протянул Малфой после сорока минут манипуляций. Гермиона к тому времени уже покончила с осколком и теперь боролась с брезгливостью, наблюдая за работой Драко.  
\- Что это значит?   
\- Смотри, вот зона размягчения, - Драко ткнул палочкой в более темное пятно на поверхности мозга, - в диаметре около двух с половиной дюймов. О чем это говорит?  
Гермиона посмотрела на Малфоя и покачала головой.  
\- Это говорит о том, что Фрэнсис либо очень давно находилась под Империусом, либо очень сильно сопротивлялась. К сожалению, она в любом случае была обречена. Такие повреждения мозга приводят к неминуемой смерти. Итак, попробуем установить подлинную картину. Для этого я… - Драко взял со стола обычный маггловский скальпель, и Грейнджер быстро зажмурилась, понимая, что именно он собрался делать.  
\- Глубина зоны размягчения – один дюйм, - сообщил Малфой спустя пару минут. – Это свидетельствует о том, что Империус был наложен незадолго до смерти, но жертва очень уверенно сопротивлялась.   
\- Ну конечно, она же еще кричала: «Нет», - напомнила Гермиона. – Думаешь, это был ответ на приказы преступника или же просто предсмертные крики?  
\- Вспоминай, как было дело. А то у меня, прости, мозг не в том направлении работал, - Малфой мягко улыбнулся и посмотрел на Грейнджер, - он, по правде говоря, и сейчас думает не только о происшествии.  
\- Драко, прекрати, - одернула его Гермиона. – Я прекрасно помню, как все было. Крик «Нет», звон стекла, падение тела. Все.  
Малфой перевернул тело, и уперся взглядом в спину.  
\- Царапин нет. Значит…  
\- Значит, преступник сам разбил окно и выкинул ее с балкона.  
\- А вот это мы сейчас и узнаем, - Драко легко провел палочкой над разрезом на теле, а затем над пробиркой, над которой потрудилась Грейнджер. По лаборатории заплясали отсветы красных искр.  
\- Ты права. Кровь разная. И – Мерлинова борода! – Малфой быстро наполнил пробирку кровью Фрэнсис и принялся шептать какие-то заклинания.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – удивилась Гермиона. – В чем проблема?  
\- Не мешай, пожалуйста, - попросил Драко, глядя, как бурлит кровь в пробирке. 

Спустя пять минут Малфой устало потер переносицу.  
\- Это не Фрэнсис, - он осторожно поставил пробирку в держатель, - в ее крови есть какой-то местный аналог Оборотного зелья. Будь добра, позови Кови.   
Гермиона послушно кивнула и покинула лабораторию. Драко повернулся к столу с телом и задумчиво уставился на покойную.  
\- Кто же ты, дорогуша? – пробормотал под нос Малфой, глядя на наручные часы. – И что за зелье ты выпила? Классическое Оборотное действует час, а ты полтора часа как мертва. И все еще не показываешь нам свой облик.   
Дверь в лабораторию распахнулась, пропуская Гермиону и Кови Алегре.  
\- Ну, что я тебе скажу, дружище, - начал Драко, но аврор оборвал его.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер уже вкратце поведала мне результаты исследований. Но я хочу услышать полную версию.   
\- Фрэнсис – вовсе не Фрэнсис. В крови найдено Оборотное, точнее, какая-то его вариация. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, барышня сопротивлялась Империусу как аврор с хорошим стажем.   
\- Так и есть, - вздохнул Кови и опустил голову. – Фрэнсис – ее настоящее имя. Это одна из наших сотрудниц, которую мы внедрили в гостиницу с целью наблюдения за постояльцами. Она должна была выполнять обычную работу служащей отеля и попутно присматриваться к гостям.   
\- Умно, - выдохнул Драко. – Но зачем она пошла в пустующий номер?  
\- Об этом нужно спросить Роус. Сейчас мы направимся в отель. Если у вас больше нет работы, можете пойти со мной. И, ради Виракоча, сделайте вид, что я таскал вас на допрос.  
Драко взглянул на Гермиону, которая с горестным выражением лица смотрела на тело, лежащее на столе.  
\- У нас больше нет работы, - тихо сказал Малфой, накрывая стол полотном.  
\- Отлично. Идемте в мой кабинет, я возьму бумаги.

\- И все же, Кови, поясни мне, как это ваша сотрудница допустила такую оплошность. Попасть под Империус, это надо же, - спросил Драко по пути в кабинет Алегре.   
\- Я ничего не понимаю, - раздосадовано проговорил Алегре. – Вероятно, она не ожидала, что преступник появится в том номере.   
\- Аврор, который находится на задании, не ожидает опасности? Поистине, Перу – страна загадок, - хмыкнул Малфой. – Наши авроры оборачиваются от каждого шороха, пока преступник не попадет в Азкабан. Но и оттуда бегали. Кстати, у вас есть переговорный пункт? Мне нужно будет связаться с Лондоном.  
\- Да, конечно. Хочешь запросить сведения?  
\- Именно.   
\- Мы можем дать официальный запрос в ваш аврорат.  
\- Не стоит. Я попробую тряхнуть свои источники. Там иногда бывают такие факты, о которых авроры и не догадываются, - Малфой загадочно улыбнулся.

\- Тео? – спросила Гермиона, когда Кови зашел в свой кабинет, оставив гостей в коридоре.  
\- Не только, милая, не только. Я решил побыть примерным сыном и позвонить своей дорогой матушке.  
\- Драко, не впутывай Нарциссу, пожалуйста, - взмолилась Грейнджер. – Она и так уже достаточно натерпелась.  
\- Не переживай. Я задам лишь один вопрос. А вот Теодору придется поработать. Кроме того, мне интересно, как там клиника без меня обходится.  
Гермиона кивнула, а Малфой ушел в свои мысли, пытаясь сопоставить все, что произошло в последние несколько дней.


	11. Глава 11

Роус выглядела просто ужасно. У неё тряслись руки и ничего толкового она сказать не могла. Гермионе пришлось сходить в колдомедицинский пункт за Зельем от истерики, которое местной целительнице пришлось готовить. Пока Грейнджер отсутствовала, Кови и Драко вышли на площадку перед гостиницей и закурили. Алегре недовольно посмотрел на камни и принялся заклятием отчищать их от крови.  
\- Он ведь мог и не убивать Фрэнсис, - тихо сказал Малфой, задумчиво глядя вдаль, - если бы она сделала вид, что подчинилась Империусу. Тогда ты бы точно знал, что и кому понадобилось в номере, где никто не живет.   
\- И что ты предлагаешь?  
Драко выдохнул дым и выдал идею, неожиданно пришедшую ему в голову.  
\- Роус. Я мог бы побыть Роус.   
\- Прости, что? – от удивления Кови чуть не выронил палочку.  
\- Что слышал. Смотри, сейчас Гермиона успокоит Роус, мы возьмем у нее немного волос и отправим домой. А место Роус займу я.   
\- Зачем.  
\- Никто не обращает внимания на персонал, - улыбнулся Драко, вспомнив отношение к домовым эльфам. – А я смогу осмотреть номера постояльцев под предлогом уборки.  
\- Хитро. А как мы объясним твое отсутствие?  
\- Как угодно. Я задержался на допросе в Министерстве.   
\- Нет, сегодня мы этого делать не будем, - произнес Кови после нескольких минут раздумий. – В ближайшие пару дней преступник затаится, он и так уже наделал ошибок.  
\- Почему он вышвырнул Фрэнсис из окна? – раздался за спиной у Малфоя голос Гермионы.  
\- Резонный вопрос. Кстати, как там Роус?   
\- Я принесла ей зелье, - Гермиона вздохнула и подожгла кончик тоненькой сигаретки. – Кстати, Фрэнсис ведь была в чужом облике. Где настоящая служащая отеля?  
\- О, надеюсь, с ней все в порядке. Она у себя дома, мы попросили ее посидеть денек в своей квартире, - пояснил Кови.   
\- А ведь мы можем вычислить преступника, - тихо сказала Грейнджер. – Заставьте настоящую работницу отеля появиться здесь, и преступник запаникует.  
\- Нет, мисс Грейнджер. Запаникуют все, - возразил Алегре, - ведь все постояльцы видели, как мои сотрудники увозят тело.   
Гермиона нахмурилась. И впрямь, убийство произошло утром, когда все либо завтракали, либо выходили на пляж.  
\- Давайте пройдемся по всем гостям отеля, - предложила Гермиона. – Мы с Драко были у себя, наши соседи тоже. После того, как вы с Драко спустились вниз, я слышала, как соседка успокаивает своего мужа.  
\- М-да, та еще парочка, - кивнул Драко.  
\- Энтони с матерью были на пляже, я видела их с балкона, когда завтракала. Там же были и эти две девочки с братом.  
\- Патриция и Летиция, - ухмыльнулся Малфой. – Разумно с их стороны.  
\- Ты их знаешь? – удивленно спросила Грейнджер.  
\- Уже да. Потом расскажу. Где были наши дорогие старички? Ты их не видела?  
\- Нет, кстати. Как не видела и веселое семейство с милой дочуркой.  
\- А этот твой брюнетик? – поинтересовался Драко.  
\- Тоже был на пляже.  
\- Вот как? Ты его высматривала? – в голосе Малфоя зазвучали стальные нотки.  
\- Никого я не высматривала! – возмутилась Гермиона. – Он просто так весело играл с Энтони и вторым мальчиком на мелководье, что не заметить это было невозможно.  
\- Ну конечно! – Драко воздел руки к небу. – То есть, пока я был занят чтением, ты рассматривала чужих парней?  
\- Скорее, чужих детей! – воскликнула Гермиона, и Малфой удивленно замер.   
\- Давайте вернемся к делу, - умоляющим голосом попросил Кови, не желая становиться свидетелем скандала. – Кого не было на пляже?  
\- Старичков и чудо-семейки, - проворчал Драко.   
\- Кто из них мог выкинуть Фрэнсис из окна?  
\- Точно не Фортес, - Малфой прищурился, вспоминая растерянного джентльмена. – Он комнату-то свою найти не может без помощи мисс Севере.  
\- О, та женщина, что усмирила детеныша дракона?   
\- Если она справилась с драконом, то совладать с горничной ей не стоило особого труда, - тихо сказала Гермиона, искренне желая, чтобы эта догадка оказалась неправильной.   
\- А о каком семействе идет речь?  
\- О, муж и жена среднего возраста и премерзкая молодая особа. Впрочем, сомневаюсь, что у нее хватило бы силенок выкинуть из окна человека.   
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Кови. – Я пойду поговорю с госпожой Севере и с этим семейством, а вы пока попытайтесь узнать у Роус, зачем Фрэнсис направилась в тот номер.   
С этими словами Алегре направился в гостиницу, оставив Драко с Гермионой на улице.

\- Почему ты так вцепилась в эту девицу?  
\- По той же причине, по которой тебе не нравится Джереми!  
\- О, он уже Джереми? – саркастично спросил Малфой. – Может, Патриция и Летиция – не единственные вчерашние гости нашего номера?  
\- Что? – Грейнджер задохнулась от возмущения. – Какие еще гости?   
Драко быстро принялся пересказывать, что произошло, пока она отсыпалась. По мере того, как Малфой говорил, выражение лица Гермионы из рассерженного становилось веселым. Под конец рассказа она расхохоталась на все побережье.  
\- О, да! Таких глупостей я не слышала с августа, когда Гарри выдвинул почти такую же версию, - Грейнджер вытерла слезы, выступившие на глазах от смеха. – Драко Малфой - жуткий Пожиратель Смерти. Кстати, не хочешь побыть пожирателем обеда? А то я проголодалась.   
\- С удовольствием, - Драко распахнул перед Гермионой двери отеля. – Но по поводу твоего Джереми мы еще не закончили.  
\- Мерлин, Малфой, ты самый ревнивый ревнивец из всех моих знакомых. Я просто услышала, как Энтони кричит: «Джереми, догоняй», вот и все.   
\- Ну да, второго ребенка зовут Тим.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – Гермиона смерила Драко подозрительным взглядом.  
\- Мама Энтони с утра подходила поинтересоваться твоим здоровьем, - Драко пересказал утренний разговор, старательно обходя стороной все, что могло бы намекнуть на его давнее знакомство с Викторией Руквуд. Впрочем, Гермиона и не пыталась найти подвоха в этом рассказе. Энтони казался ей милым ребенком, и она совершенно не интересовалась личностью матери.   
В ресторане не было никого, если не считать Фортеса. Джентльмен сидел за столиком у окна и смотрел на пляж. 

\- Мистер Фортес? – Драко решил подойти к нему, пока Гермиона заказывала обед. – Как вы? Надеюсь, утреннее происшествие не слишком вас взбудоражило? С вашей нервной системой такие потрясения могут иметь неприятные последствия.  
\- О, благодарю, мистер Малфой. По правде говоря, все утро я проспал, и о происшествии узнал только от Анны-Марии. Сам не знаю, как так получилось. Вроде и проснулся рано, и чаю выпил, а когда узнал об отмене экскурсии, вернулся в номер и уснул, хотя половину ночи промучился бессонницей.   
\- Такое бывает, - пожал плечами Драко. – Переутомление, нервное потрясение от вчерашних событий. Надеюсь, сейчас вы нормально себя чувствуете?  
\- Да, вполне. Посмотрите, как мило резвятся детишки, - Фортес указал рукой за окно. Тим и Энтони бегали вокруг шезлонгов, на которых лежали Патриция и Летиция.  
\- Мило, - Малфой вежливо улыбнулся. – Вам нужно чаще бывать на свежем воздухе и смотреть на что-то умиротворяющее. Всего доброго.  
\- Спасибо, - рассеянно кивнул Фортес и снова уставился в окно, совершенно забыв о стоящем перед ним обеде.

\- Фортес проспал все утро, - сообщил Драко Гермионе, когда после обеда они вышли прогуляться. Сейчас они отошли достаточно далеко от постояльцев отеля и могли спокойно поговорить.  
\- Пока ты вел беседы с этим джентльменом, я поговорила с Роус. Завтра приезжает еще один гость, Фрэнсис получила распоряжение подготовить номер к его прибытию.   
\- Его? – уточнил Драко.  
\- Не могу сказать точно. Если бы я была одета в аврорскую форму, Роус была бы более разговорчива. А так она, видимо, сочла мои вопросы простым любопытством и не пожелала на них отвечать.  
\- Тогда что понадобилось преступнику в том номере?  
\- Не знаю, - пожала плечами Грейнджер. – Может, он что-то туда положил, а может – что-то взял. Сообщи Кови, пускай организует там обыск.  
\- Его ребята обшарили номер вдоль и поперек. Скорее всего, преступник что-то забрал. Смотри: в номере что-то было спрятано, но ее обладатель увидел, что туда отправилась горничная. Преступник пошел за Фрэнсис, желая забрать или перепрятать свое имущество.  
\- Или проконтролировать, чтобы она не нашла вещь.  
\- Нет, скорее, забрать. Если вещь не нашла горничная, ее нашли бы авроры. Так что – забрать. Это более вероятно. Скорее всего, преступник приказал горничной отвернуться, чтобы та не видела, кто и что забирает. Но Фрэнсис решила сопротивляться действию Империуса. Что было дальше, ты прекрасно помнишь.  
\- Тогда почему она так ужасно кричала? Странная реакция на простой приказ отвернуться, тебе так не кажется?  
\- М-да, - согласился Драко после коротких раздумий.  
\- Я думаю, Фрэнсис увидела что-то очень страшное. И первый ее крик был именно реакцией на увиденное.   
\- А тебе не кажется, моя дорогая, что мы слишком увлеклись этим делом? Не нужно делать за Алегре всю работу.   
\- Драко! – возмущенно начала Гермиона, но он мягко улыбнулся.  
\- К тому же, завтра Хэллоуин. Мы с тобой идем на благотворительный вечер, пригласительные сегодня доставят. Как тебе идея?  
\- Малфой, ты невыносим, - Гермиона покачала головой. – Если ты не заметил, мы помогаем Кови с расследованием.  
\- Стоп, а кто сегодня утром говорил, что я в отпуске? Ничего не знаю, мы завтра идем на этот вечер.   
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - Гермиона уже поняла, что с этим человеком иногда бесполезно спорить. Особенно если дело касалось светских мероприятий. Кажется, это была единственная черта, которая досталась Драко от отца, и с которой он не желал бороться. Если в зоне досягаемости Малфоя проходило какое-то светское мероприятие, он просто обязан был там появиться. Гермиона вздохнула. Раз уж она всерьез решила быть рядом с этим человеком, придется привыкать к его стремлению быть на виду.


	12. Глава 12

Драко сидел в кресле в комнате Международных переговоров. Пару минут назад он заказал два разговора с Лондоном и теперь загадал, какой из разговоров станет первым.  
\- Тео. Уверен, этот бездельник сидит в Плазе у Лаванды. До Нарциссы не так-то просто достучаться. Она наверняка занята в саду, и этого разговора я буду ждать достаточно долго.

Камин перед Драко вспыхнул зелеными огоньками, и из него донесся голос:  
\- Драко, что-то случилось?  
Услышав этот голос первым, он от неожиданности закашлялся.  
\- Нет, леди Малфой, все в порядке. Просто, - Драко замялся, - решил поинтересоваться вашим здоровьем.  
\- Драко, милый, я знаю, что у тебя не бывает никаких «Просто». Итак, что случилось? – Нарцисса держалась спокойно, годы жизни с Люциусом приучили ее сохранять самообладание в самых ужасных ситуациях.  
\- Ничего серьезного. Кстати, я серьезно: как ты себя чувствуешь? Твое увлечение садом - это прекрасно, но все же я бы хотел, чтобы ты поберегла здоровье.  
\- Все в порядке, - голос женщины смягчился, - у нас такие жуткие ливни, что все дорожки в саду размыло. Я практически не выхожу из Мэнора.   
\- Однако я вовремя затеял отпуск, - улыбнулся Драко. – Что ж, к делу. Когда ты последний раз слышала о Виктории Руквуд?  
\- Викки? Давно, Драко, очень давно. Когда ты учился на четвертом курсе, ее отец, Августус, был в Мэноре. Ох, это был ужасный разговор. Руквуд жаловался на дочь, якобы она связалась с магглом, чтобы досадить отцу.   
\- Досадить?  
\- Руквуд так и не женился на матери Вик, хоть и позволил дать дочери свою фамилию. Видимо, бедную девочку это ужасно расстраивало, вот она и совершила такой необдуманный поступок.  
\- Необдуманный? Леди Малфой, я…  
\- Драко, милый, по тем временам это был действительно необдуманный поступок, - мягко произнесла Нарцисса, акцентируя голос на выражении о «тех временах», - Викки могли объявить предательницей крови и убить вместе с тем молодым человеком. Впрочем, они так и не поженились, видимо, девочка вовремя осознала опасность для себя и этого мальчика. Не знаю, что было дальше: Августус старался не говорить о дочери.   
\- А где она жила? С матерью или с отцом? Ну, после этого своего проступка, - Драко пытался соотнести события восьмилетней давности с фразами Вик, произнесенными при встрече. Пока что выходила путаница.  
\- Не могу понять, почему тебя это так интересует, что ты тратишь гору галеонов на международный разговор, - в голосе Нарциссы слышалось недовольство, и Малфой практически увидел, как мать поджимает губы.  
\- Не знаешь – так и скажи, - проворчал Драко.  
\- Люциус тогда обвинил Августуса в произошедшем, якобы тот мало времени уделил воспитанию дочери. Ставил тебя в пример. Очевидно, Руквуд послушал совета твоего отца, потому как стал частенько навещать Викторию, а в девяносто седьмом и вовсе забрал ее жить к себе. Насколько я поняла, он готовил девочку к тому, чтобы принять Метку.   
\- Я понял, - коротко кивнул Драко. Теперь слова Виктории приобретали смысл, но ускользали от понимания другие детали.  
\- Драко, милый, может, все же скажешь, с чего такой интерес к этой персоне.  
\- Я встретил Викторию здесь, в Перу. Она без мужа, зато с ребенком. Мне просто стало интересно.   
\- С ребенком, вот как? Теперь понятно, почему Августус неохотно отвечал на вопросы о дочери, - судя по тону, Нарцисса была обрадована.  
\- Очень милый мальчик, - невпопад сказал Драко, чувствуя, что разговор нужно заканчивать. – Мне еще нужно переговорить с Теодором…  
\- Да, Драко, конечно. Хорошего тебе отдыха.  
\- Спасибо, мама, - задумчиво проговорил Драко, обращаясь к стремительно гаснущему камину.

Спустя десять минут камин снова вспыхнул.  
\- Нотт, где тебя нелегкая носит? – поинтересовался Драко, слегка позевывая.  
\- Ты что-то хотел? – помощник тяжело дышал, как будто пробежал пару миль.  
\- Я надеюсь, у вас там все в порядке? – Малфой слегка напрягся.  
\- Все хорошо, - быстро заверил начальника Тео. Даже как-то слишком быстро.  
\- Нотт, к делу. Мне нужны сведения о некоторых людях. Точнее будет сказать: обо всех людях, которые в один день со мной отбыли в Перу.   
\- Конкретнее, - голос Теодора выровнялся, по его тону было понятно, что Нотт приготовился записывать.  
\- Анна-Мария Севере, мистер Фортес, некто Джереми, Патриция и Летиция – прости, фамилий последних троих не знаю.  
\- Я очень рад, - сообщил Тео абсолютно безрадостным тоном.  
\- О, это еще не все! Еще парочка молодоженов и семья из трех человек. Тут ни имен, ни фамилий. Они живут с нами в отеле.   
\- Может тебе еще молочные зубы детенышей нарглов достать? – ехидно поинтересовался Нотт. – Как я, по-твоему, их найду? Министерские вряд ли расскажут мне всю историю прибытий-отбытий.  
\- Тео, призови свое природное обаяние, харизму. Прояви смекалку. В конце концов, потрать пару галеонов. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что прилизанные министерские досье мне не нужны. О да, это было лишь основное блюдо. На десерт у тебя одна очень таинственная личность.  
\- И какая же?   
\- Отец ребенка Виктории Руквуд. Мне нужно знать о нем все.   
\- Викки? У Викки есть ребенок? Неплохой поворот, - восхитился Тео.  
\- Да, кстати, отец – скорее всего магглорожденный волшебник или вообще простой маггл. Развлекайся, Тео.  
\- О, спасибо, шеф. Как будто у нас тут нет других дел, - буркнул Теодор.  
\- А они есть? Я думал, ты уничтожаешь запасы кофе в офисе мисс Грейнджер. Ну, или в клинике. Разницы никакой.   
\- Конечно, Драко, - хохотнул Теодор. – Без тебя же весь Лондон рухнул, нам и делать-то нечего, кроме как кофе пить да по приемам ходить.  
\- По приемам?  
\- Ну, да. Блейз задумал на завтра нечто грандиозное, и мы с Лавандой приглашены. Кстати, он расстроен, что ты не сможешь присутствовать.  
\- О, передай ему мои извинения. Надеюсь, больше обо мне никто не вспоминал? – Драко рассмеялся.  
\- Вообще-то появилась еще парочка старых приятелей, которые немного расстроились твоему отсутствию. Да и пациенты привыкли к светилу британской колдомедицины, гению палочки и котла Драко Малфою, так что лечиться у какого-то там Нотта отказываются наотрез. Мне стоило огромного труда их уговорить, - хитрый Тео сделал внушительную паузу.  
\- Хорошо, в этом месяце будет премия, - Драко сдался. – О каких это старых приятелях ты говоришь?  
\- Неважно. Все в порядке, - торопливо сказал Нотт, и Малфою показалось, что в порядке далеко не все.  
\- Ладно, Мерлин с ними. Когда добудешь сведения, немедленно свяжись со мной.  
\- Да, шеф, конечно, шеф! – бодро ответил Тео, и камин потух. Драко прикрыл глаза и принялся массировать виски средними пальцами. Он был уверен, что помощник достанет ему необходимые сведения, но вот что с ними делать, Драко не знал. 

Гермиона уже дочитывала книгу о достопримечательностях Перу, когда в дверь ее номера постучали. На пороге стоял отец той самой противной барышни, которая её так раздражала.  
\- Простите за беспокойство, мисс. Вы случайно не видели мою жену?  
\- Нет, - Гермиона взволнованно посмотрела на мужчину. – А давно она пропала?   
\- После визита министерского сотрудника, - грустно вздохнул мужчина. – Сказала, что пойдет подышать свежим воздухом, и до сих пор не вернулась. Я не знаю, что и думать.   
\- О, простите, я не видела вашу жену. Может, вам смогут помочь две девушки, которые сегодня гуляли с детьми? Они практически весь день провели на улице.   
\- Я у них уже спрашивал, - мужчина опустил голову, - они видели, как Катарина шла вдоль берега, но их внимание отвлекли дети. Понятия не имею, куда она могла запропаститься.  
\- Вы обращались к аврорам?  
\- Нет еще. Моя жена любит побыть в одиночестве, если бы я каждый раз обращался к аврорам, моя семья уже потратила бы целое состояние на штрафы за ложные обращения. В конце концов, она обычно возвращается под вечер.  
\- Давайте так, - сказала Гермиона после минутного размышления. – Если, не приведи Мерлин, ваша жена не вернется до завтрашнего утра, вы обратитесь в аврорат. Это не шутки.  
\- Спасибо за заботу, мисс, - мужчина грустно вздохнул, - еще раз приношу свои извинения.  
Дверь за джентльменом закрылась, и Гермиона взглянула на часики. Уже пора было ужинать, а Драко так и не вернулся из Министерства. Она искренне надеялась, что он не слишком обеспокоил Нарциссу. Грейнджер справедливо полагала, что на долю этой женщины выпало достаточно испытаний, и теперь леди Малфой заслуживала того покоя, который воцарился в Мэноре. Гермиона вспомнила холодное спокойствие, царившее в поместье, и подумала, что Нарциссе, должно быть, одиноко в огромном доме. Она вздохнула и вернулась к чтению. 

Спустя двадцать минут в номер вошел Драко и тут же протянул пригласительные.  
\- Раз уж я был в Министерстве, - осторожно начал Драко, но Гермиона не дала ему договорить.  
\- Нарцисса не слишком волновалась?  
\- Мерлин, Грейнджер! Я не говорил с матерью о делах. Просто сказал, что мы нормально добрались, и все такое. Кто говорил, что я черствый и бездушный? Кто меня упрекал постоянной занятостью? А теперь, когда я решил все-таки побыть заботливым сыном, ты боишься, что Нарцисса будет нервничать. Где логика?  
\- Не сердись, - Гермиона нежно поцеловала Драко в щеку, и тот сразу смягчился.  
\- Я говорил с Тео. Блейз устраивает завтра прием и очень расстроен тем фактом, что нас с тобой не будет.  
\- Мне очень жаль. Надеюсь, нам предстоит вечер не хуже? – улыбнулась Гермиона.  
\- Не хуже, - Драко кивнул. Гермиона отложила книгу и поднялась из кресла, но была мгновенно подхвачена на руки.  
\- Малфой! – рассмеялась Грейнджер. – Почему ты постоянно хватаешь меня на руки?  
Вместо ответа Драко закружил ее, и Гермионе пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть, как комната крутится вокруг нее. В дверь постучали, нарушая очарование момента.  
\- Добрый вечер, - Драко распахнул дверь. На пороге стояли перепуганные Патриция и Летиция.  
\- Мистер Малфой, мисс Грейнджер. Мы должны вам кое-что показать! Идемте. Быстрее, пожалуйста.  
Ничего не понимая, Гермиона и Драко поспешили за ними.

\- Мы просто гуляли, - принялась рассказывать Патриция. – Увидели красивое место, решили сделать пару колдографий на фоне заката над морем. А там…  
Она всхлипнула и не договорила. Летиция же не проронила ни слова, лишь тихонько плакала, вытирая глаза платком. Малфой пожал плечами и ускорил шаг. Вскоре их взглядам открылось действительно очень красивое место: за территорией отеля оказалась тихая уютная бухта, над которой возвышалась груда камней. Волны бились о камень, рассыпая брызги, которые сверкали в лучах закатного солнца. 

Патриция вскарабкалась на гору камней и показала вниз пальчиком. Драко и Гермиона полезли за ней, и их глазам открылась неприятная картина: волны все так же бились о камень, терзая плавающее на поверхности тело Катарины.


	13. Глава 13

Драко устало опустился на жесткий стул и потер переносицу. В последнее время зрение начало подводить Малфоя, и он считал это последствием проклятия, под которое попал несколько недель назад.  
\- Ну, что там? – нетерпеливо спросил Алегре, замерший в дверях Министерской лаборатории.  
\- Все плохо, - коротко ответил Драко.   
\- Что? – хором спросили Гермиона и Кови.  
\- Дружище, а расскажи-ка мне, что за аналог Оборотного зелья принимала твоя сотрудница, - Драко хитро прищурился. – И начать желательно с продолжительности действия.  
\- Сутки, - Алегре опустил голову. – Наши специалисты усовершенствовали состав Оборотного зелья, чтобы агенты аврората не зависели от своих будильников. Это очень удобно.  
\- Очень, - кивнул Малфой. – теперь о Катарине: смерть наступила около шести часов назад, посмотрите на эту милую дыру в черепе. Судя по всему, несчастную столкнули на камни. Да, именно столкнули, потому что в момент образования отверстия она уже была мертва. «Авада», причем в спину, но с близкого расстояния. Кроме того, ее убили не на скале. Под ногтями и в волосах у нее песок, но не очень много. Полагаю, ее убили неподалеку от скал, а потом втащили на груду камней и скинули в море. Кови!  
От звука собственного имени аврор слегка дернулся.  
\- Да?  
\- Вы никого больше не посылали в гостиницу? Это важно.  
\- Нет, определенно, никого. Даже внедрение Фрэнсис было сопряжено с некоторыми трудностями, а уж подыскать за половину дня еще одного человека просто нереально.   
\- Мне нужно будет еще немного поработать с телом завтра. Думаю, не раньше полудня, - Драко стянул с себя халат и аккуратно повесил его на вешалку. – А сейчас мне хочется курить, есть и спать. Именно в такой последовательности. Дорогая?  
Малфой протянул Гермионе руку, и та быстро вцепилась в широкую ладонь. Спустя минуту пара уже входила в двери маленького ресторанчика в гостинице.

\- У тебя есть какие-нибудь… - начала было Гермиона, но Драко жестко оборвал ее.  
\- Не здесь, - прошипел он, и Гермионе пришлось закончить фразу совсем не так, как она собиралась.  
\- … предположения, что будет завтра на министерском приеме? – Грейнджер скучающим взглядом окинула помещение. Джереми, стоявший у барной стойки, мило улыбнулся, и Гермиона поспешила отвернуться.  
\- Обычный министерский прием. С той лишь разницей, что местные чиновники не попытаются стрясти с меня пару сотен галеонов на благотворительность, - хмыкнул Малфой. – А вообще, это заслуга Кови. Своеобразная благодарность за помощь.  
Гермиона кивнула. Спустя несколько мгновений в ресторанчик вошли Патриция и Летиция. Они уверенно направились к столику, за которым сидела пара.  
\- Не обсуждайте дела здесь, - шепотом попросил Драко, и Патриция с Летицией быстро закивали. – Поговорим на улице.   
После ужина, прошедшего в абсолютной тишине, Малфой быстро вышел на улицу, и остальным ничего не оставалось, как следовать за ним. Они отошли на довольно приличное расстояние от отеля, прежде чем Драко позволил Патриции начать разговор.  
\- С нами связался этот молодой человек из Министерства. Попросил не говорить семье погибшей о том, что мы нашли тело.  
\- Вот и не говорите, - Драко сильно устал за день, а в таком состоянии учтивости от него можно было не ждать.  
\- А вообще, нам кажется, что с этой семейкой что-то не так, - выпалила Летиция и замерла.  
\- Конкретнее, - попросила Гермиона, увидев озадаченное выражение лица Малфоя.  
\- Во-первых, всей этой семьи не было на пляже в момент убийства бедняжки горничной. Насколько мы поняли из слов Алегре, у всей семейки нет алиби на момент убийства. Во-вторых, вспомните, как странно они все вели себя в Тукуме.  
\- Ну-ка, - ухмыльнулся Драко.  
\- Девчонка слишком радостно побежала смотреть алтарь, а ее папаша слишком быстро утащил ее оттуда. Мы думаем, он знал про дракона.   
\- Откуда, по-вашему, он мог узнать про дракона? – удивленно спросила Гермиона.  
\- Мы же говорим, вся семейка подозрительная! Девчонка старательно привлекает к себе внимание, папаша постоянно куда-то отлучается, а Катарина делает вид, что ничего не происходит. Точнее, делала, - тихо закончила Летиция.  
\- Куда отлучается? – недоуменно переспросил Драко.  
\- Ну, отходит куда-то. Постоянно. Когда мы ходили к Вратам Богов, а потом в заброшенную деревню, все стояли ужасно испуганные, а он, как ни в чем не бывало, расхаживал по селению, в домики заглядывал, - сбивчиво принялась рассказывать Патриция.  
\- В-общем, мы думаем, его дочь специально отвлекает от него внимание на себя. Он убийца, а дочка – его сообщница, - подвела итог Летиция.   
\- Вы говорили об этом министерскому сотруднику?  
\- Да, конечно. Сказал, что проверит эту информацию. Как будто нельзя сразу их арестовать!  
\- В том-то и проблема, что нельзя, - вздохнула Гермиона. – Их вина не доказана.  
\- Кстати, Виктории он тоже не нравится, - добавила Патриция.   
\- Кто такая Виктория? – быстро спросил Драко, чтобы Грейнджер, не приведи Мерлин, не решила, будто они знакомы.  
\- Мама Энтони. Она заметила, что этот джентльмен постоянно куда-то отходит, и сказала, что он дурак.  
\- Простите? – переспросила Гермиона. – В каком смысле?  
\- Если дословно, то: «Каким надо быть дураком, чтобы так себя вести», - процитировала Летиция. – И мы с ней согласны.  
«Молодец, Вик, мозги на месте», - мысленно похвалил Малфой, но вслух ничего не сказал.  
Вскоре сестры ушли, оставив Драко и Гермиону в раздумьях на безлюдном пляже. 

\- Меня смущает кое-кто другой, - проронил Малфой после десятиминутного молчания.  
\- Прости, что? – Грейнджер встряхнула головой, возвращаясь к реальности.  
\- Фортес, - коротко сказал Драко и опустился на песок. Гермиона присела рядом с ним и внимательно посмотрела в серые глаза.   
\- Что не так с Фортесом?  
\- Этого почтенного господина мучит бессонница. Он сам мне жаловался, что подолгу не может уснуть, рано просыпается. Организм истощен таким режимом, Фортес стал забывчив. Вчера я столкнулся с ним в коридоре. Бедняга забыл, где его комната.   
\- Жаль, - Гермиона поджала губы. – Но как это связано с убийствами?  
\- А так, милая, что во время убийства Френсис мистер Фортес спал. Его просто вырубило. Это наводит на некоторые мысли.   
\- Думаешь, Фортеса «угостили» Зельем глубокого сна?  
\- Оно не действует на старичка. Тут что-то другое. Либо очередной местный аналог зелья, либо – это не Фортес.  
\- Стоп, Драко! – скомандовала Грейнджер. – Не слишком ли много «Не» в этой истории. Фрэнсис – не Френсис, Фортес – не Фортес, бессонница – не бессонница. Может, и ты уже не Драко Малфой, а кто-нибудь другой?  
\- Сомневаешься? – хитро улыбнулся он и прижал к себе любимую.  
\- Даже не знаю, - Гермиона тоже легко улыбнулась и прищурилась, глядя на Драко. – Я по-прежнему не уверена.  
Жаркий поцелуй на несколько минут унес Гермиону куда-то за пределы реальности, где не было ни убийств, ни таинственных перевоплощений. Лишь теплый ветерок и звук прибоя напоминали о том, что она все еще на земле.   
\- Да, это все еще ты, - прошептала Гермиона спустя десять минут.  
Драко рассмеялся, но быстро посерьезнел.  
\- И все же, Фортес. Он утверждает, что спал в момент убийства. Перед этим он выпил чаю.  
\- Все-таки отравление?  
\- Чтобы это подтвердить, нужно сделать анализ крови. Следы зелий сохраняются в крови как минимум сутки. Действовать нужно сейчас.   
\- Драко, но как ты возьмешь у него анализ? На его месте я бы не доверилась чужому человеку, который неожиданно захотел сделать исследование моей крови.  
\- Милая, не забывай о моем природном обаянии, - в глазах Малфоя блеснули искорки. – Тем более, Фортес сам жаловался мне на плохое самочувствие. Так что в его глазах я буду просто заботливым молодым человеком.   
\- Хорошо. Отправляйся к Фортесу, а я вернусь в ресторан. Хочу понаблюдать за остальными. Уверена, в отеле сейчас есть минимум один человек, который сильно нервничает.  
\- Поясни.  
\- Произошло два убийства. Если преступник – один из постояльцев, он явно сейчас взвинчен до предела, ведь его могут разоблачить. О втором убийстве вообще никто не знает. Тем более, я хочу проверить догадки наших новых знакомых.  
\- Они уже милые? – удивился Драко. – Впрочем, неважно. Встречаемся через час в номере.   
Малфой поднялся с песка и стремительным шагом направился в отель. Гермиона зачерпнула горсть песка и несколько минут с тихой грустью наблюдала, как песчинка за песчинкой высыпается из ее руки. Голос над головой грубо вырвал Гермиону из задумчивости.  
\- Простите, мисс Грейнджер, все в порядке? – Джереми немного наклонился, с тревогой рассматривая лицо Гермионы.  
\- Да, в полном, благодарю вас…  
\- Саммерс. Джереми Саммерс, - он легко улыбнулся. – Простите, что вмешиваюсь, но мне показалось, будто вы расстроены.   
\- О, вам показалось, - Гермиона хотела подняться с песка, и Джереми услужливо протянул ей руку. Немного поколебавшись, она все-таки приняла помощь, - просто засмотрелась на море.  
\- Есть на что засматриваться, - кивнул Джереми. – Почти полная луна, безоблачное небо, эти блики на воде. Однако холодает. Не желаете вернуться в отель?  
\- Да, разумеется. Как раз планировала, - Грейнджер немного замялась, - выпить чашечку кофе.   
\- Я составлю вам компанию, если вы не возражаете, - Джереми мило улыбнулся, когда Гермиона кивнула, и побрел за ней к гостинице.

Грейнджер расположилась у барной стойки и осмотрела помещение ресторанчика. К ее удивлению, за столиками сидели почти все постояльцы: не было только Драко и Фортеса. Впрочем, пожилого джентльмена кое-кто ждал. На столике Анны-Марии Севере стояло две чашечки чая. Муж и дочь погибшей Катарины сидели и общались, как будто ничего и не случилось. Патриция и Летиция пристально наблюдали за семейкой, выглядывая по очереди из-за книжечек меню. Молодожены выглядели немного испуганными: у него тряслись руки, а она всячески старалась его успокоить, хоть у самой глаза были на мокром месте.  
\- Вы представляете, какой ужас, - шепотом проговорил Джереми. – эта бедняжка горничная упала прямо под окна их номера. Они были у себя. Я говорил с Хлоей, когда тело увезли. Она была напугана и даже пила Зелье Успокоения. А вот Арнольду пришлось принять Снадобье от истерики.  
\- Он очень впечатлительный молодой человек, - поддержала разговор Гермиона.  
\- Хорошо, что мы были на пляже, - вздохнул Джереми. – Боюсь представить, что было бы, если бы дети увидели тело.  
Гермиона недоуменно посмотрела на него, а через секунду понимающе кивнула.  
\- Да, особенно Энтони. Он еще не совсем оправился от своего приключения, а тут этот жуткий случай.   
Гермиона продолжила осматривать зал. Энтони и Тим сидели с Викторией, которая развлекала детей и присматривала, чтобы они не съели слишком много сладкого. За самым дальним столиком сидел бледный, как мел, экскурсовод. Его крупно трясло, он ронял то вилку, то нож, пару раз стол шатнулся так сильно, что из стоящей на нем чашки выплеснулся кофе. 

Дверь ресторанчика распахнулась, пропуская Фортеса и Малфоя. Пожилой джентльмен направился к столику и принялся рассыпаться в извинениях перед почтенной леди. Драко проследил направление взгляда Гермионы, которая пристально изучала Феликса, и присел возле экскурсовода. От неожиданности тот подпрыгнул.  
\- Простите, Феликс, с вами все в порядке? – поинтересовался Драко.   
\- Да, то есть, нет, то есть, ох, я не знаю, - признался экскурсовод и обхватил голову руками. – Я весь день провел в Управлении охраны культурного наследия. Они хотели отстранить меня от экскурсий. Как будто я виноват в том, что в долине Ламбайеке снова завелись драконы. Или я знал, что двери Врат нельзя трогать? Так нет же, эти чинуши все выставили так, будто я собственными руками затолкал этого маленького мальчика в пещеру. Будто я науськивал дракона на мисс Грейнджер.  
\- Надеюсь, вас не уволят? – сочувственно спросил Малфой.  
\- О, нет, в конце концов, там все же нашлось несколько здравомыслящих людей. Кроме того, ни от мисс Грейнджер, ни от матери Энтони жалоб конкретно на меня не было. Хоть бы над Наска ничего не случилось!   
\- Все будет хорошо, - Драко похлопал его по плечу, - вам нужно успокоиться. В колдомедицинском пункте прекрасно варят Снадобье от Истерики. Также рекомендую Зелье Сна без Снов. Прекрасно помогает забыться после серьезных нервных потрясений.   
Феликс грустно кивнул и ковырнул вилкой пудинг.  
\- Даже кусок в горло не лезет, - пожаловался гид. – Вроде и не уволили, а так трясет. Мистер Малфой, если вдруг Управление пришлет своего человека в отель, вы сможете сказать, что нет моей вины в происшествии с драконом?  
\- Конечно, - заверил его Драко. – И не только я. Кто угодно даст показания в вашу пользу. Вам нужно поесть, а потом направляйтесь в колдомедицинский пункт. 

\- Кстати, мисс Грейнджер, - вдруг сказал Джереми, который вместе с Гермионой наблюдал за разговаривающими Драко и Феликсом, - вы будете завтра на праздничном ужине? Я спрашивал у руководства отеля, они готовят Хэллоуинское угощение и небольшие конкурсы.  
\- К сожалению, - пожала плечами Гермиона, - я иду на Министерский прием.   
\- Жаль, - грустно кивнул Джереми. – Но хоть в пустыню Наска вы собираетесь?   
\- Разумеется, - она лучезарно улыбнулась. – Как я могу пропустить такое зрелище.  
\- А вот Энтони и Тим пропустят. Детям до двенадцати лет нельзя на эту экскурсию.  
\- Все-то вы знаете, - ехидно сказала Грейнджер и с наигранным подозрением посмотрела на Джереми.  
\- Они жаловались мне на это все утро, - развел тот руками. – Просили остаться в отеле и устроить свои пляски.  
Гермиона рассмеялась, но тут же сникла.  
\- Спасибо за беседу. Мне пора, - Гермиона посмотрела на Драко, который уже встал из-за стола и теперь ждал свою спутницу в дверях.  
\- Всего доброго, - кивнул Джереми и задумчиво посмотрел на Феликса, которого разговор с Малфоем явно успокоил.


	14. Глава 14

Утро Драко Малфоя началось с требовательного стука в дверь. Гермиона уже проснулась, и из душа доносился шум воды. Он торопливо надел легкие брюки и рубашку и распахнул дверь.  
\- Мистер Малфой? – на пороге стояла сотрудница отеля. Драко пришлось прищуриться, чтобы прочитать имя на бэйдже.  
\- Доброе утро, Корделия. Чем обязан? – Драко приветливо улыбнулся.  
\- Вам пакет из Лондона, - Корделия протягивала толстенький пакет из плотной бумаги, на которой стояло два штампа: Британский и Перуанский. Отправка и получение.   
\- Благодарю, - Драко забрал у нее пакет и вложил в загорелую женскую ручку серебряный сикль. Благо, в магическом мире валюта не слишком различалась. Корделия просияла от радости и поспешила удалиться.   
Стоило двери захлопнуться, как Драко нетерпеливо вскрыл пакет. 

«Привет, дружище. Твой верный слуга и личная золотая рыбка – Тео Нотт – приступил к выполнению твоих заданий. Достать журнал отправлений не стоило большого труда, зато было чревато скандалом. Если бы ты предупредил меня, что за проявление любезности полагается удар сковородкой и сон в одиночестве в холодной постели, я бы не взял Лаванду в Министерство. Ладно, мое сотрясение мозга не имеет отношения к делу. Ты, наверное, даже не представляешь, с какими личностями живешь в одном отеле, иначе ты уже повесился бы от счастья.   
Анна-Мария Севере – самая милая бабушка, которую я только видел. Тридцать лет назад эта дамочка была направлена в Венгрию, руководить зачисткой популяции хвосторог. В течение двадцати лет водила строем бедных венгров, потом переехала в Румынию, где руководила школой драконоводов. Пара наград, куча министерских премий – и наших, и зарубежных. Это официальная информация, но ведь она тебе не интересна, правда? Тебе нужно что-нибудь погорячее, да? Так вот, вся история с торжественной отправкой Анны-Марии в Венгрию, куча газетных статей – всего лишь фикция. В свое время дамочка работала в нашем Министерстве, в Отделе регулирования популяций. А женишок ее приторговывал налево драконьими яйцами. Чуть ли не посреди Косого. И ни разу Отдел регулирования его не накрыл. Круто, да? Все закончилось, когда у Севере то ли терпение лопнуло, то ли с прикрытием возникли проблемы. В-общем, мадам сдала женишка в соответствующие органы и бровью не повела. Правда, в ходе следствия выяснилось, что ее очаровательные глазки закрывались на многие инциденты: не только ее жених, но и простые контрабандисты слишком легко уходили от мисс Севере. Связано это с ее коллекцией драгоценных камней, или нет, как думаешь? Короче, сослали дамочку в Венгрию, а женишка посадили в Азкабан. Министерство тогда не стало скандал вокруг коррупции поднимать, и так слишком много проблем было. Кстати, ходили слухи, будто бы тот паренек проклял свою невесту, и с тех пор Анна-Мария ни с кем не могла завести отношений. Подтвердить достоверность этой информации не удалось – бывший жених Севере умер десять лет назад.   
Фортес – тоже фрукт тот еще. Когда-то был одним из старейшин Визенгамота, но досрочно ушел на покой. Невесть почему продолжает регулярно появляться в Министерстве. У кого ни спрашиваю, все молчат, как рыбы. Тебя не смутил его досрочный выход на пенсию, да еще и с места старейшины, нет? Меня тоже это напрягло, но на Фортеса практически ничего нет. Ни жены, ни детей, ни бывших любовниц. Родители жили где-то в Уэльсе, был младший брат, но он умер в детстве. Фортесу тогда было четырнадцать, а братику еще не было одиннадцати. Драконья оспа, как ни прискорбно. Я поговорил с его бывшими однокурсниками, они утверждают, что Фортес винил себя в смерти брата, в том, что на Рождество остался в школе и не увиделся с братишкой перед его кончиной. Когда Фортеса назначили старостой, он опекал первокурсников и второкурсников как наседка, даже староста девочек была не столь отзывчива. Позже, когда этот джентльмен работал в Министерстве, ни одно дело, связанное с детьми, не обошлось без активного участия этого господина. Он сбрендил на детях, но это сугубо мое мнение.   
Об остальных узнаю чуть позже, нет времени. Не подумай, с клиникой все в порядке. И с машиной тоже. Лаванда просила передать Гермионе, что Косолапус не нарушает режим питания».

Драко отложил письмо Теодора и принялся рассматривать остальные бумаги из пакета. Нотт потрудился на славу. Достал где-то копии статей из «Пророка» тридцатилетней давности, умудрился поговорить с однокурсниками Фортеса, даже разузнал сплетню про проклятие жениха Севере. Впрочем, о последнем Драко переживал менее всего, ведь Тео близко общался с Лавандой, а эта барышня могла вспомнить о слухах столетней давности, особенно если они касались разорванных помолвок и супружеских измен.   
\- Доброе утро, Драко, - голос Гермионы вырвал его из цепких лапок задумчивости. – Что читаешь?  
\- Доброе утро, милая, - Малфой протянул ей письмо Нотта, - полюбуйся, с кем мы живем в одном отеле.   
Грейнджер быстро пробежала глазами по строкам. Пару раз она возмущенно фыркнула, разочек грустно вздохнула. Дочитав послание до конца, Гермиона удовлетворенно кивнула и вернула Драко лист пергамента.  
\- Ну и зачем тебе это?  
\- Просто интересно, кто на что способен. История Севере противная и грязная, но больше меня смущает Фортес. Ему лет семьдесят, не меньше. И за все семьдесят лет он не совершил ничего предосудительного: не встрял ни в один скандал, ни в одно дело. Дело не в газетных статейках, а в том, что даже по каналам Теодора на Фортеса ничего не нашлось. Ушел на пенсию, но продолжает появляться в Министерстве. Дорогая, это не подозрительно?  
\- Нет, - пожала плечами Гермиона, - посещать Министерство законом не запрещено. Может, он просто устал от ответственности, а быть в курсе событий все равно хочется.  
\- «Пророк» в помощь.  
\- Ты сам знаешь, как это издание искажает факты. В конце концов, эти появления Фортеса в Министерстве и убийства в отеле никак не связаны. Да и прошлое Севере. То, что она работала с драконами, мы и так знали. А поднимать грязь со дна вовсе не обязательно. Как история с ее бывшим женихом связана с последними событиями?  
\- Ты права, никак. Ладно, собирайся, нам еще нужно появиться в Министерстве.  
\- Ты говорил, не раньше полудня, - Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на Драко. – И кстати, я вчера так быстро уснула, что не дождалась результатов анализов. Что было в крови у Фортеса?  
\- Очень сильное снотворное. Странный состав и еще более странное действие. Я толком не разобрался, как оно работает. Если бы можно было достать еще образец, - глаза Малфоя хитро блеснули, - я бы его досконально исследовал. Впрочем, Фортесу этот инцидент пошел на пользу. Он прекрасно выспался, несмотря на то, что отключился всего на два часа.   
\- Погоди-ка. Я ведь вчера тоже быстро уснула, но спустя два часа проснулась. Я ведь не спала до самого утра. Читала.   
Драко нахмурился и посмотрел на неё.   
\- В Министерство, - Драко практически приказывал.  
\- Сначала нужно позавтракать, - Гермиона строго посмотрела на Малфоя, и тот сдался. 

По коридору второго этажа носились Тим и Энтони, на которых неодобрительно смотрели Виктория, Патриция и Летиция. Дети уже были наряжены на Хэллоуинский манер.   
\- Сладости! – Энтони перегородил дорогу Гермионе и указал на нее игрушечной волшебной палочкой.  
\- Эй, всего-то десять часов утра! – Драко шутливо погрозил пальцем, но Тим тут же повис у него на ноге.  
\- Сладости! – прохныкал мальчик, протягивая мешочек, в котором лежала одинокая шоколадка.  
\- Я даже не знаю, - Малфой принялся рыться в карманах, - купите сами, что вам по душе.  
В мешочек опустилось два сикля, и маленькие вымогатели радостно взвизгнули.  
\- Не многовато? – спросила Виктория, увидев неописуемый восторг детей.  
\- Ну, вы же их проконтролируете, - беззаботно отозвался Драко.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, не хотите погадать? – в один голос спросили Патриция и Летиция. Вопрос вызвал у Малфоя искренний смех.  
\- Погадай, Гермиона. Может, ты зря ушла с прорицаний? – спросил он, когда наконец-то успокоился.   
\- Спасибо, что напомнил, - ехидно сказала Гермиона.  
Дверь номера, который был ближе всего к лестнице, распахнулась, и оттуда вышла дочь погибшей Катарины.  
\- Сесилия, хочешь погадать? – Патриция так лучезарно улыбалась, что никто ни за что бы не догадался, что она подозревает свою собеседницу в убийстве.  
\- Попробую, - Сесилия кивнула и повернулась к Малфою, награждая того самой очаровательной улыбкой. Драко аккуратно взял Гермиону за руку.  
\- Смотри, - Летиция достала из корзинки ножик и яблоко и принялась объяснять смысл гадания. – Нужно снять кожуру с яблока и бросить ее через плечо, прямо с ножа. Кожура должна принять вид первой буквы фамилии твоего будущего мужа.  
\- Звучит неплохо, - Сесилия схватила ножик и принялась срезать кожуру с красненького яблока, стараясь, чтобы лента была как можно длиннее. Гермиона подумала, что такой лентой можно не то, что первую букву – всю фамилию выложить. Противная девица тем временем закончила срезать кожуру и метнула ее за плечо. Красная полоса с легким шлепком приземлилась на плиточный пол.  
\- Все, можешь смотреть, что получилось! – в один голос сказали сестры и бросились к кожурке.  
\- Это буква «Д»! – сказала Сесилия. – Значит «Драко».  
Очередная улыбочка в адрес Малфоя окончательно вывела Гермиону из себя.   
\- Вообще-то, получается первая буква фамилии, а не имени, - раздраженно проговорила Гермиона. – Летиция, дай-ка мне яблочко.  
Драко сунул руки в карманы и с веселой улыбкой принялся наблюдать, как Грейнджер спускает шкуру с ярко-зеленого яблока. Её щеки горели от злости на глупую Сесилию. Гермиона закончила операцию над яблоком и раздраженно стряхнула кожуру себе за спину. Малфой легонько сжал палочку в кармане, направляя на кожуру легкое заклятие, и улыбнулся, глядя на вытянувшееся личико Сесилии.   
\- Это буква «М»! – возвестила Патриция, и Гермиона победно улыбнулась.  
\- Все знают, что это значит, - Драко подошел к своей спутнице и легонько обнял ее.  
\- Теперь я! – закричала Патриция, выхватывая у сестры яблоко. Быстро очистив его от кожицы, она приготовилась узнать наконец-то первую букву будущей фамилии.   
\- Пат, осторожнее, - попросила сестра, услышав звук открывающейся двери совсем неподалеку.  
\- Все в порядке! – Патриция швырнула кожуру за спину, и в коридоре настала оглушительная тишина.   
\- Очень доброе утро, мисс, - протянул за спиной у Патриции голос Джереми. Она повернулась и увидела, что кожура яблока приземлилась прямиком ему на макушку.  
\- Простите, вы не могли бы присесть, мне надо букву посмотреть, - Патриция виновато улыбнулась. Джереми смерил её недоуменным взглядом, но все же присел на корточки. Летиция гневно взглянула на сестру, но все же подошла к терпеливо ожидающему Джереми. Сесилия и Гермиона тоже подошли поближе. Патриция подошла последней.   
\- Кажется, это буква «С», - неуверенно сказала Грейнджер после минутного раздумья.  
\- Еще раз прошу прощения, мистер, - смущенно проговорила Патриция.  
\- Саммерс. Джереми Саммерс, - Джереми непринужденно улыбнулся. Обе сестры удивленно замерли с открытыми ртами.   
\- Буква «С», - прошептала Летиция.  
\- Мерлин, милые дамы, давайте уже спускаться на завтрак! – воскликнул Драко, от чего все вздрогнули. Сесилия первой направилась к лестнице. Малфой взял Гермиону под руку и направился в ресторанчик. 

\- Вы не возражаете, если я к вам присоединюсь? – вежливо поинтересовался Джереми у сестер. – Признаюсь, завтракать, обедать и ужинать в одиночестве мне уже поднадоело.   
\- Да, конечно, - широко улыбнулась Летиция, глядя на стремительно краснеющую сестру. – Тим много про вас рассказывал.  
\- Кажется, твой ухажер переключился на другую, - ехидно шепнул Драко. – Не ревнуешь?  
\- Главное, чтобы кое-кто на букву «М» не переключился на другую, - ласково ответила Гермиона, погладив его по щеке.  
\- Не переключится, не надейся, - расхохотался Драко.


	15. Глава 15

Гермиона в задумчивости брела по Министерству. Драко взял у нее образец крови и закрылся в лаборатории, предоставив ей пару часов свободного времени, и Грейнджер абсолютно не знала, чем заняться. В здании вовсю шла подготовка к вечернему приему, туда-сюда сновали смуглые сотрудницы с цветами, рулонами ткани, какими-то веточками, при этом барышни умудрялись перекрикиваться. Гермиона не знала испанского языка, и ей отчего-то казалось, что они переругиваются. Грейнджер стремилась поскорее покинуть шумное Министерство, отчего чуть ли не бегом спустилась по лестнице и вышла на улицу. 

Министерство магии Перу располагалось в одном из пяти полностью магических кварталов Лимы. Оказавшись на улице, Гермиона принялась раздумывать, куда же ей направиться, пока Драко работает над анализом. Благо, напротив Министерства обнаружилось кафе, и Гермиона решила для начала выпить чашку кофе, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.   
Официант маленького кафе чуть не упал в обморок, когда увидел посетительницу.  
\- Вы – мисс Гермиона Грейнджер? Героиня войны? – на ломаном английском спросил паренек, которому на вид было не больше восемнадцати.   
Гермиона слегка покраснела и кивнула. Ей не нравилось, что ее узнают даже вдали от дома.   
\- Кофе, пожалуйста, - вежливо улыбнулась Грейнджер, села за столик и принялась смотреть в окно. На улице было людно, многочисленные волшебники носились с пакетами, очевидно, покупая костюмы к Хэллоуину. Перед Гермионой возникла чашечка кофе и пирожное, выполненное в форме цветка.  
\- Простите? – недоуменно переспросила Гермиона.  
\- Это бесплатно. От заведения, - заверил официант, мелко кивая головой. Гермиона поблагодарила его и снова окунулась в свои мысли. Если верить Драко, ей в кофе вчера подмешали неизвестное зелье, то же, что выпил утром Фортес.  
«Кому понадобилось вывести меня из строя? – мысленно вопрошала она саму себя, помешивая напиток. – Тем более, кто-то не хотел, чтобы я бодрствовала этой ночью. Почему? Или меня с кем-то перепутали? Джереми Саммерс. Ну конечно, отравитель хотел вывести его из строя. Интересно, мы просто перепутали посуду, или отравитель добавил зелье в обе чашки?» Мысли ускользали от Гермионы, разбегались в разные стороны. Однако в одном она была уверена точно: молодой человек, работавший в баре – сообщник убийцы. Ведь оба отравления произошли в один день. «Допустим, убийца узнал, что я сотрудничаю с Министерством. Но Джереми! Чем Джереми им помешал? Что-то видел? Что-то слышал или знает? Нужно поговорить с Драко». Голос над головой вывел Гермиону из задумчивости.  
\- Так это действительно вы, мисс Грейнджер?  
\- Да, я, - она мягко улыбнулась. Перед Гермионой стояла полноватая женщина лет сорока.  
\- Простите, я хозяйка этого заведения. Вы не против, если я сделаю пару снимков?  
\- Зачем? – недоуменно спросила Гермиона.  
\- Ну как же? Героиня войны в моем кафе – это повод для гордости. Да и прочим посетителям будет интересно узнать, что здесь была такая именитая гостья.  
Гермиона вновь смутилась. Конечно, для маленького кафе, где помещалось лишь четыре столика, это могло стать хорошей рекламой. Впрочем, кофе был достаточно хорош, да и пирожное оказалось необычайно вкусным.  
\- Да, конечно, - кивнула Грейнджер и улыбнулась, глядя в камеру. Затвор пару раз щелкнул, и женщина принялась извиняться за то, что побеспокоила посетительницу.  
\- Все в порядке, - заверила ее Гермиона. – У вас очень мило.  
Хозяйка кафе расцвела от радости, рассыпалась в извинениях еще раз, и ушла, оставив Гермиону наедине с ее мыслями. 

Гермиона покинула кафе через десять минут, оставив официанту достаточно щедрые чаевые, чем вызвала у него восхищение и неописуемую радость.   
Витрины магазинчиков пестрели объявлениями о праздничных скидках. Стайка молоденьких волшебниц пробежала к магазину с парадными мантиями, весело хихикая. Гермиона думала, что все эти люди просто покупают наряды в последний момент, но теперь ей стало понятно, что местные магазины, видимо, не впервые делают день скидок, так что люди специально откладывали покупки на последний день. Грейнджер хоть и не гонялась за модой, но все же поддалась соблазну и заглянула в один из магазинов.   
\- Чем могу помочь? – к посетительнице тут же подошла девушка-консультант. – У нас есть платья на любой, даже самый утонченный вкус. Вы будете украшением любой компании, будь то тихий семейный ужин или званый вечер.   
\- Спасибо, я пока что просто посмотрю, - Гермиона мило улыбнулась и пошла вглубь магазина. Она шла мимо вешалок, мысленно отмечая, что все вещи достаточно красивы, но – не те. У Грейнджер был свой подход к выбору нарядов. Красивых вещей много, но в душу западают единицы, и Гермиона всегда делала выбор в пользу таких «единичных» нарядов. Она дошла до дальнего шкафа, где вешалки висели так плотно, что висящие на них одеяния сливались в один сплошной отрез пестрой ткани. Но что-то в этой пестроте все же притянуло взгляд Грейнджер. Обычное белое плечико платья скромно ютилось между синими пайетками и красным бисером. Гермиона сняла вешалку с перекладины и замерла.   
\- Как вы только его заметили? – удивленно спросила продавщица за спиной. – Я уж думала, мы давно его продали. А вы смелая.  
\- Простите?  
\- Это платье принесла абсолютно неизвестная девушка. Сказала, что сама его сшила. Но работы неизвестных модельеров спросом не пользуются, вот его и повесили в зал распродаж.   
\- Я могу его примерить?  
Работница магазина кивнула и провела Гермиону к примерочной. Спустя минуту она отодвинула ширму, и глаза продавщицы округлились от удивления.  
\- Великий Виракоча, - восхищенно вымолвила она, и было от чего. В полутьме действительно казалось, что это обычное белое платье с высокой талией. На самом же деле, белыми были только плечики платья и поясок, находившийся под грудью. Само же платье было выполнено из неизвестной Гермионе ткани, которая переливалась самыми светлыми оттенками всех цветов.   
\- Беру, - отрезала Гермиона. – И я бы все же попыталась узнать имя той девушки. У нее неплохой потенциал.  
Продавщица медленно кивнула.  
\- Можно сделать снимок? – робко поинтересовалась она, и Гермионе начало казаться, что из адвоката она переквалифицировалась в модель. Но отказывать она не стала. Не столько ради магазина, сколько из желания помочь неизвестному дизайнеру. 

Малфой стоял у здания Министерства. Он закурил уже третью сигарету, когда увидел, наконец, идущую к нему Гермиону.   
\- И как местные магазины? – лениво спросил Драко.  
\- Нормально. Почти как в Косом. Меня даже здесь все узнают. Колдографий наделали на целый альбом, - Гермиона слегка улыбнулась.  
\- Дорогая, пора брать деньги за рекламу, - хохотнул Драко.  
\- Лучше расскажи, чем меня напоили вчера вечером. И кому это нужно.  
\- Ах, да, - Драко сразу помрачнел. – Знаешь, если я еще когда-нибудь попробую тебе что-то запретить, просто не слушай меня. Я разрешаю.  
\- Драко, в чем дело? – испуганно спросила она, увидев тень беспокойства в серых глазах.  
\- А то, что если бы ты меня послушалась и перестала пить на ночь кофе, а выбрала чай, с огромной долей вероятности ты бы не проснулась ни через два часа, ни наутро. Вообще, - Малфой грустно опустил голову.   
\- И Джереми тоже?  
\- Эта сволочь тебя и отравила! – вспылил Малфой.  
\- Я тоже так подумала, но потом пришла к выводу, что отравитель вчера стоял за барной стойкой. Заметь, когда Фортес пил чай, Джереми был на пляже, я ведь сама смотрела, как он играет с детьми. Значит, он не мог добавить в чай Фортеса яд. Да и я бы заметила, если бы он производил какие-то манипуляции с моей чашкой. Нужно вызвать Джереми в Министерство и взять у него анализ.   
\- Отлично. Этим ты выдашь нас с потрохами, - покачал головой Драко.   
\- Его вызовет Алегре. Я немного изменю твою внешность, и Джереми тебя не узнает. Нужно торопиться, следы яда скоро исчезнут, и к тому же, нам еще собираться на прием.  
\- О котором трещит все Министерство. Ладно, другого выхода у нас все равно нет. 

Спустя пять минут Драко и Гермиона наперебой пересказывали свой план Кови Алегре. Аврор недоуменно переводил взгляд с Малфоя на Грейнджер и обратно, но их правоту признавал. Как только парочка закончила говорить, Кови немедленно отправился в гостиницу, а Драко повел Гермиону в лабораторию.   
\- Почему не умер Фортес? И вообще, зачем кому-то убивать старичка? – спросила Гермиона, как только за ними закрылась дверь.  
\- Не знаю, зачем он понадобился убийце. Однако Фортеса мучила бессонница, поэтому зелье просто повергло его в глубокий сон на пару часов. Это только пошло бедняге на пользу. Ты выпила зелье с кофе, поэтому зелье тоже не сработало в полной мере. Кстати, нужно сказать Алегре, чтобы нашел того бармена. Его нужно допросить.   
\- Тогда еще один вопрос: кто мешал отравителю: Джереми или я? – Гермиона задумчиво посмотрела на Драко, и тот покачал головой.   
\- Не знаю. Меняй мне внешность, и себе тоже. Сделаем вид, что ты – ассистентка.   
Гермиона взмахнула палочкой, накладывая заклятие, которым когда-то уже пользовалась. Глядя, как отрастают борода и волосы, она невольно вспомнила, как проделывала эту операцию с Роном. Воспоминания об Уизли превращали нервы в тугой комок, и Гермиона поморщилась.   
\- Что-то не так? – Драко отметил, как изменилась в лице его любимая.  
\- Та немного смахиваешь на Дамблдора, - удивленно сказала Гермиона, оценив новую внешность Малфоя. От воспоминания о директоре настала очередь Драко предаваться тоскливым мыслям, пока Грейнджер меняла себе внешность.  
\- Прости, не хотела тебя расстроить, - тихо сказала она, видя состояние Драко.  
\- Ты не, - начал он, но осекся, подняв на нее глаза. В ту же секунду Малфой расхохотался так, что пробирки в лаборатории зазвенели, - ты похожа на МакГонагалл.   
\- Не выдумывай, - поежилась Гермиона, но взгляд в зеркало доказал, что Драко в чем-то прав. – Согласна, с морщинами вышел перебор.   
Дверь лаборатории открылась, пропуская Кови и Джереми.   
\- Мы не задержим вас надолго, - проговорил Драко, имитируя акцент. Впрочем, Саммерс был так напуган вызовом в аврорат, что не обратил бы внимания, даже если бы Малфой заговорил стихами. Джереми протянул руку для взятия пробы и отвернулся.   
\- Вы сможете вернуться самостоятельно? – спросил Кови, когда проба отправилась в пробирку.   
\- Д-да, - закивал Джереми, - без проблем.   
Как только посетитель покинул лабораторию, Гермиона вернула себе и Драко настоящий облик. Алегре замер, глядя, как Малфой работает над колбой. Прошло десять минут томительного ожидания, прежде чем колдомедик вынес свой вердикт.  
\- Гермиона права. Джереми тоже принял зелье. Кови, тебе нужно связаться с руководством гостиницы и выяснить имя, фамилию и адрес бармена, который работал вчера. Это и есть наш отравитель.   
\- А кто тогда убил Катарину и Фрэнсис?  
\- Задержи бармена. Если отравление Фортеса действительно было прикрытием для убийцы, он сможет вывести тебя на след.  
Кови пулей выскочил из лаборатории.

\- Не думаю, что убийства Фрэнсис, Катарины и эти отравления связаны, - задумчиво произнесла Гермиона, пока Драко убирал рабочее место.  
\- Это почему еще? – Малфой замер с пробиркой в руке и недоуменно посмотрел на спутницу.  
\- Допустим, Фрэнсис увидела что-то, что ей не положено видеть. Катарина это услышала. Чем преступнику насолили Фортес и Джереми – непонятно, но я?   
\- Уж не потому ли, что мы сотрудничаем с Министерством, - ехидно предположил Драко.  
\- Но тогда на тебя тоже должны совершить покушение, - медленно сказала Гермиона. – А то, что мы сотрудничаем с Министерством известно только Патриции и Летиции.  
\- Или кому-то еще, - рассеянно отметил Малфой. – Не забывай, милая, у стен есть уши. К тому же, девочки были на пляже в момент смерти Фрэнсис.   
\- И во время всех трех отравлений они тоже были у меня на виду, - согласилась Гермиона. – Значит, либо цель отравления – Джереми, а я попала за компанию, либо кому-то еще известно о нашем сотрудничестве с Министерством.  
\- Севере, - коротко сказал Драко. – Мы связывались с Министерством при Севере.  
Гермиона закусила губу и задумалась.


	16. Глава 16

Драко распахнул перед Гермионой дверь Министерства, и Грейнджер восхищенно ахнула. Огромный холл исчез: переступив порог, она оказалась на мягкой траве посреди тропического леса. Над деревьями висела почти полная луна, а на иссиня-черном небе рассыпались мириады звезд. Со всех сторон доносились различные звуки: крики ночных птиц, стрекотание насекомых, шум какого-то источника и музыка. Легкая, ненавязчивая, она вплеталась в кружево звуков ночного леса, делая обстановку до невозможности волшебной. Гермиона заворожено рассматривала гигантские яркие цветы, вокруг которых вились светляки. Лепестки цветов переливались разными красками, и она пыталась угадать, какой цвет будет следующим. Парень в светло-зеленой одежде возник будто из-под земли и подошел к паре.  
\- Приветствую вас. Проходите к сцене, - он показал в сторону достаточно просторной поляны, на краю которой действительно возвышалась сцена. Драко кивнул и взял Гермиону под руку.   
Как ни старались молодые люди, всеобщего внимания им избежать не удалось. Гермиона мило улыбалась и поддерживала разговоры с гостями, которые жаждали хотя бы просто увидеть сподвижницу великого Поттера. Драко удалось какое-то время продержаться в её тени, что для него было в новинку. Однако вскоре им заинтересовался глава Отдела охраны здоровья магического населения. В Британском Министерстве такого отдела не было, что повергло мужчину в шок. После длинной и очень эмоциональной беседы мужчина заявил, что молодой и перспективный Малфой мог бы и возглавить такой отдел, если бы он вдруг появился. Драко вежливо открещивался от этой идеи, аргументируя постоянной занятостью в клинике. В итоге Драко чуть не бросился в ноги красивой статной женщине, которая рассыпалась в извинениях и увела собеседника Малфоя прочь. Гермиона все еще вела беседу с каким-то бородатым колдуном, и Драко принялся оглядываться в поисках места, как можно более удаленного от скопления народа. Возле раскидистого кустарника с огромными цветами обнаружился плетеный столик со стеклянной столешницей, у которого стояли два плетеных креслица. Стараясь не перебивать собеседника Гермионы, Драко показал, где он будет ждать ее. Грейнджер присоединилась к нему через пять минут, когда перед Малфоем уже стояла бутылка хугоса, два стакана и пепельница.

\- Они такие милые, - восторженно сказала Гермиона, усаживаясь напротив Драко. – Благодарят за то, что мы уберегли их страну от террора Темного Лорда. Правда, я не припомню, чтобы он угрожал Перу.  
\- После установления своих порядков в Британии он, скорее всего, пошел бы и на другие страны, - Малфой поморщился. – Так что, в конечном счете, они тоже могли попасть под удар.  
Гермиона кивнула и посмотрела в зал, где пары начинали кружиться в танце.   
\- Мне сегодня почему-то не хочется танцевать, - призналась Гермиона.  
\- Как пожелаешь. Тогда я просто буду тобой любоваться, - Драко легко улыбнулся и мягко провел пальцами по руке своей спутницы. Медленные танцы сменялись быстрыми и наоборот, а Малфой понимал, что никак не может насмотреться на Гермиону. Пьянящие ароматы цветов добавляли в атмосферу вечера нотку загадочности. 

«Когда бы я ни произносил твое имя,  
Когда бы ни взывал к воспоминаниям о твоем лице,  
Какую бы пищу я в тот момент ни вкушал,  
Каких бы сладких вин ни пробовал...  
Когда бы воспоминания о тебе ни насыщали мою душу,  
Все, что было разбито, собирается в единое целое,  
Когда бы меня ни наполняли сомнения о том, что мы будем вместе...»

Она была не просто красивой. Она была его проклятием, его спасением, его смертельной болезнью. Драко пытался излечиться, но это заболевание не поддавалось. Как бы сильно Малфой не желал убежать от ее образа, он преследовал его: в Академии, на работе, в общении со знакомыми, он всегда помнил о ней. Одна только учеба на седьмом курсе стоила очень дорого. Как он мечтал тогда, чтобы презрение в ее взгляде сменилось добротой, чтобы она не поджимала губы при случайной встрече. Тогда он смог добиться лишь равнодушия. Грейнджер перестала его замечать. А теперь… Теперь она сидит напротив Драко, поглаживает его руку тоненькими пальчиками и улыбается. 

«Когда бы я ни ложилась спать,  
Когда бы ни клала голову на подушку,  
Когда бы я ни испытывала боль и кричала,  
Когда бы я ни лежала без сна и плакала,  
Когда я ни преклоняла колени, чтобы помолиться,  
Когда бы я ни искала пути...  
Я называю твое имя...» 

Гермиона улыбалась, глядя на Драко. За последние несколько месяцев не прошло и дня, чтобы он не появился в ее жизни. Сначала он приходил осторожно, будто боясь быть изгнанным, затем все смелее и смелее, пока не занял все ее мысли. Грейнджер понимала, что привыкает к его существованию, к этой непозволительной ранее близости. Она не могла поверить, что ей комфортно находиться рядом с Драко Малфоем, который оказался образованным, вежливым, начитанным. Он очень редко просил ее отложить книгу, разве что она зачитывалась до глубокой ночи либо забывала поесть. Да, он бывал вспыльчивым, он ревновал, но ни разу не позволил себе грубости в ее адрес. Совершенно другой человек. Совершенный.

«Когда бы эти мрачные тучи ни скрывали луну,  
Когда бы этот мир ни становился таким чуждым,  
Я знаю, что что-то изменится,  
Что-то изменится...»

И этот мир менялся. Его мир становился рядом с ней светлее и спокойнее. Она приносила теплую уютную тишину, изредка нарушая ее шелестом страниц, и Драко это необъяснимым образом нравилось. Нравилось сидеть у нее на кухне и пить чай. Просто пить чай. Рядом с ней. После предыдущих отношений, завязанных на похоти, Грейнджер казалась ангелом, спустившимся в его личный ад и принесшим кусочек рая его заблудшей душе. И душа Драко излечивалась, с нее исчезали те липкие черные следы, оставленные отцом. Грейнджер, маленькая, хрупкая, поднявшая его из грязи, вдохнувшая в него жизнь, сидела теперь напротив него, и он просто не мог не целовать ее руки. 

«Когда бы я ни произносил твое имя,  
Когда бы я ни произносила твое имя,  
Я уже умоляю, я уже умоляю,  
Я уже полон радости, что мне не объяснить.  
Когда бы я ни ложился спать,  
Когда бы ни давал своей утомленной голове расслабиться,  
Когда бы я ни испытывал боль и кричал,  
Когда бы я ни лежала без сна и плакала,  
Когда бы ни лежал на полу,  
Во что бы я прежде ни верил,  
Когда бы я ни произносил твое имя, ни произносил его вслух, я уже умоляю...»

Гермиона не знала, о чем думал сейчас Драко, но его губы коснулись ее пальцев, а в глазах мелькнула светлая печаль. Она осторожно провела пальчиками по его щеке, от чего Драко улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Почему-то Гермионе всегда казалось, что эта бледная кожа должна быть ледяной, но оказалось, что это не так. Драко был теплым, иногда от него исходил жар, и тогда она начинала переживать за состояние его здоровья. Ответом было неизменное «Все в порядке» и благодарный поцелуй. Иногда Гермиону посещали мысли о том, что их отношения только-только начались, и их неизбежно ждет такой же печальный конец, какой случился с ее предыдущим романом. Но стоило этим мыслям посетить Гермиону, как Драко совершал какое-нибудь милое безумство, и все тревоги уходили прочь. 

«Когда бы мир ни подавлял меня,  
Когда бы я ни обронял слезу,  
Когда бы ТВ ни сводило с ума,  
Когда бы страх ни парализовывал меня,  
Когда бы эти мрачные тучи ни заполняли небо,  
Когда бы я ни терял мотивы,  
Когда бы меня ни наполняли сомнения о том, что мы будем вместе...»

Драко блаженно прикрыл глаза, когда ее пальцы коснулись щеки. Он готов был провести так целую вечность, но она переместила руку на его запястье, вычерчивая кончиком ноготка замысловатые узоры на его коже. Малфой нехотя открыл глаза и увидел светлячка, запутавшегося в ее волосах. Так Гермиона еще сильнее была похожа на сказочное создание, и Драко на миг испугался, что она пропадет, стоит ему отвернуться. Прошел миг, второй, но она была рядом, живая, нежная и безумно красивая. Гермиона проследила направление его взгляда и освободила маленького жучка из пряди. Крошечный светлячок перелетел на ближайший цветок, и на лицо упал блик, делая Гермиону еще красивее.

«Когда бы солнце ни отказывалось сиять,  
Когда бы небеса ни проливались дождем,  
Чего бы я ни терял, что считал своим,  
Когда бы ни закрывала свои глаза от боли,  
Когда бы ни преклонял колени, чтобы помолиться, когда бы я ни искала пути...  
Я называю твое имя...»

Конечно, ей не раз делали комплименты, но этот восхищенный взгляд Драко был намного красноречивее, чем все слова мира. Гермиона немного опустила голову, и он тут же протянул к ней руку, поддевая пальцами её подбородок, мягко принуждая смотреть ему в глаза. И она смотрела. Прошла пара секунд, прежде чем Гермиона мягким движением перехватила руку Драко, переплетая их пальцы. В его глазах блеснул странный огонек.

«Когда бы ни спадал этот мрак,  
Когда бы я ни чувствовал себя уязвимым и маленьким,  
Когда бы я ни чувствовала, что вот-вот умру,  
Когда бы я ни сдерживал слез...»

Драко чувствовал, что сходит с ума, и виной тому была сидящая напротив Гермиона. Ему казалось, что если в следующий миг он не обнимет ее, не поцелует, мир рухнет. Рассыплется миллиардами осколков. Разорвется в клочья. А сам Драко сгорит, оставляя после себя лишь пепел. Только одна она могла спасти его мир от крушения. И она сейчас проводила своей маленькой ножкой по его ноге, заставляя тело дрожать.

«Когда бы я ни произносил твое имя,  
Когда бы ни взывал к воспоминаниям о твоем лице,  
Я уже умоляю...  
Какую бы пищу я в тот момент ни вкушал,  
Каких бы сладких вин ни пробовал...  
Когда бы я ни ложился спать,  
Когда бы ни клал голову на подушку,  
Когда бы я ни испытывал боль и кричал,  
Когда бы я ни лежал без сна и плакал,  
Когда бы ни лежал на полу,  
Во что бы я прежде ни верил,  
Когда бы я ни произносил твое имя, ни произносил его вслух, я уже умоляю...»

Гермиона заметила, как передернуло Драко от ее прикосновения, а в глазах вспыхнуло пламя, способное сжечь все на своем пути. Она слегка повела плечом, улыбнулась, хитро прищуриваясь, и еще раз провела ножкой по ноге Малфоя. Судя по тому, как он прерывисто выдохнул, Грейнджер была форменной садисткой. В его взгляде безумие смешивалось с мольбой. Ей и самой казалось, что для них прием в Министерстве окончен, но эта странная игра с нервами Малфоя увлекала. Гермиона вновь коснулась ладонью его щеки, проводя большим пальцем по губе и мысленно отсчитывая последние секунды до взрыва: «Двадцать пять, двадцать четыре, двадцать три…»

«Когда бы я ни произносил твое имя,  
Сколько бы времени это ни заняло,  
Однажды мы будем вместе...»

«Десять, девять, восемь…»

«Когда бы я ни произносил твое имя,  
Ошибки не случится:  
Этот день будет длиться вечно...»

«Три, два, один».  
\- Пойдем отсюда, - хриплым голосом попросил Драко, и она не стала сопротивляться. 

Они аппарировали на площадку перед отелем. Праздник уже закончился, и ни в одном номере не горел свет. Малфой подхватил Гермиону на руки и спустя минуту они уже были в своей комнате. Грейнджер даже не удосужилась включить свет, лишь мимоходом наложила на дверь Запирающее заклятие. Драко нетерпеливо прижал её к себе, и она запустила пальцы в его волосы, одаривая его таким долгожданным поцелуем. Безумие вырывалось наружу, безумие заставляло его обнимать Гермиону все крепче и крепче, будто стремясь срастись с ней навечно. Гермиона ощутила, что от Драко снова исходит этот болезненный жар, и ослабила узел ненавистного ему галстука. В следующий миг галстук улетел в сторону балкона. Недолгая борьба с пуговицами, и рубашка отправилась туда же. Ткань платья мягкими волнами соскользнула с плеч. Легкий толчок в плечо – Драко упал на кровать, увлекая за собой любимую и не переставая целовать губы, все еще хранящие аромат мелиссы. Гермиона медленно прочертила кончиком ногтя тонкую полоску от ключицы до низа живота, заставляя дыхание сбиваться раз за разом. В последнюю секунду Малфой сообразил поставить на номер Заглушающее заклятие. Спустя миг мозг с тихим щелчком отключился, позволяя ему тонуть в море ласк теплых рук любимой.


	17. Глава 17

Следующим утром Драко Малфой привычно спустился на первый этаж, чтобы выпить кофе. У стойки рецепшен снова дежурила Роус, которая, видимо, еще не совсем пришла в себя после последних происшествий. Драко ободряюще улыбнулся, и Роус попыталась выдавить ответную улыбку, подавая ему чашку кофе. Малфой вышел на улицу и удивленно посмотрел на молодого человека, которого раньше в отеле не видел.  
\- Здравствуйте, - Драко с подозрением посмотрел на собеседника.  
\- Доброе утро, - поздоровался незнакомец, протягивая руку. Малфой отметил, что собеседник картавит.  
\- Простите, я вас не помню, - проговорил Драко, пожимая протянутую руку.  
\- О, неудивительно. Я приехал вчера вечером. Вас не было на празднике, кажется?  
\- Да, - Драко расслабился, припоминая, как Роус что-то говорила про нового постояльца. – Министерский прием, знаете ли. Драко Малфой.  
\- Луи Роше. Очень приятно.   
На крыльцо выскочила Летиция и бросилась к ним.  
\- Луи, вот вы где! Доброе утро, мистер Малфой.  
\- Доброе, - Драко удивленно посмотрел на Летицию. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Да. Мсье Роше, в вашем номере что-то разбилось, очень громко. Мы от этого звука проснулись!  
Луи одним махом допил свой кофе и собирался уже идти внутрь гостиницы, но Драко его остановил.  
\- Постойте. Смею вас предупредить, что в отеле творятся странные вещи. Одному идти нельзя.   
\- Я слышал, - Роше внимательно посмотрел на Летицию, и Малфой догадался, от кого именно Луи слышал о происшествиях в гостинице.   
\- Я иду с вами, - решительно произнес Драко, отставляя пустую чашку на столик.   
\- А я? – робко спросила Летиция.  
\- Мадемуазель, вы же слышали, это может быть опасно, - мягко проговорил француз, и Летиция опустилась на скамеечку у входа.   
\- Хорошо, я подожду.  
Драко удивленно посмотрел на соседку. «Да, этот французик тут времени зря не терял. А вот мы явно что-то пропустили», - думал Малфой, пока поднимался вслед за Луи в его номер. 

В комнате царил хаос. Чемодан был перевернут, вещи разбросаны, ящички, извлеченные из шкафа и тумбочки, лежали посреди номера, разломанные на кусочки. Довершали картинку осколки зеркала, усеявшие пол и сорванная с окна занавеска. Балконная дверь была распахнута настежь.  
\- Какого? – выдохнул Роше и выругался так, что Драко присвистнул.   
\- Ничего не трогайте. Нужно вызвать авроров. Что могли искать в вашем номере?  
\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, - пробормотал Луи, закрывая комнату. Француз выглядел таким растерянным, что Малфою даже стало жалко человека, отпуск которого начался со столь неприятного инцидента.   
На втором этаже Драко столкнулся с рассерженной Гермионой.  
\- Познакомься, дорогая, это Луи Роше, наш новый постоялец, - быстро заговорил Малфой, не давая и слова вставить. – Представляешь, кто-то влез в его номер и устроил там погром! Я сейчас помогу мсье Роше связаться с авроратом, а ты иди на завтрак. Я скоро к тебе присоединюсь.   
Гермиона понимающе кивнула. «Молодец, Драко, главное не дать понять этому новому соседу, что мы работаем с аврорами. Мало ли, с кем он тут заведет общение». 

В ресторанчике к Гермионе подсела Летиция.  
\- Вы уже знаете? – шепотом спросила она, и Грейнджер кивнула.  
\- Как вы думаете, кто это мог быть?  
\- Не знаю, - пожала плечами Гермиона. – По-хорошему, нужно бы узнать, кто еще из постояльцев бодрствовал в тот момент.  
\- Мы с сестрой спали. Когда разбилось зеркало в соседнем номере, Тим проснулся и очень сильно испугался. Я принялась его успокаивать.   
\- А ваша сестра?   
\- О, Патриция немного перебрала вчера на празднике, так что проспит она еще очень долго, - Летиция скривилась, выказывая неодобрительное отношение к поведению сестры.  
\- Не будем ее трогать, - Гермиона задумчиво помешала кофе.  
\- Давайте пройдемся по отелю? – предложила Летиция, и Грейнджер пожала плечами.  
\- Драко просил его подождать, но, думаю, он будет дожидаться авроров. Под каким предлогом вы собираетесь перебудить всех гостей?  
\- Придумаем, - поднялась на ноги собеседница Гермионы. – Пойдемте же!   
Они поднялись на второй этаж, и Летиция постучала в первую же комнату. Прошло долгих две минуты, прежде чем дверь открыла Сесилия, которая куталась в халат.  
\- Привет, - пробормотала Сесилия. – Ты чего в такую рань?  
\- Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? – изобразила обеспокоенность Летиция. – Просто вы с Пат вчера так налегали на выпивку, а сегодня сестренке плохо.  
\- Мне не лучше, - проворчала собеседница, хотя круги под глазами говорили сами за себя. – А папе вообще ужасно. Ты сможешь принести Антипохмельное?  
\- Конечно, подруга, без проблем, - закивала Летиция, пока Гермиона пыталась заглянуть в номер. Впрочем, особой необходимости в этом не было. Храп отца Сесилии донесся до нее, как только распахнулась дверь номера.  
\- Только я еще часок вздремну, - зевнула Сесилия. – Извини.   
Дверь номера закрылась, и Гермиона недоуменно уставилась на Летицию.  
\- Подруга? – шепотом спросила Гермиона.  
\- Ох, не важно. Главное, что она ни в чем нас не заподозрила.  
Летиция уверенно стукнула в дверь следующего номера. За дверью раздалось кряхтение, и в коридор вышел мистер Фортес.  
\- Здравствуйте, вы ничего только что не слышали? – быстро спросила Гермиона. – Что-то разбилось. Это не у вас?  
\- Разбилось? Нет, не у меня, - растерянно проговорил мужчина. – Я, конечно, слышал какой-то шум, но не придал этому значения.  
Летиция осторожно заглянула за спину Фортеса. Ничего необычного в номере не было. На прикроватной тумбочке лежала потрепанная толстая книга, рядом стоял пузырек с зельем и стакан.  
\- Простите, что потревожили, - виновато улыбнулась Гермиона.  
\- Ничего страшного, мисс, - добродушно усмехнулся Фортес и ушел в свой номер.  
\- Он не спал, - тихо сказала Летиция, когда дверь за пожилым джентльменом закрылась. – Как думаете, он мог проникнуть в чужую комнату?  
Гермиона молча пожала плечами. Напротив Фортеса жила Анна-Мария Севере, и они потеряли пять минут, пытаясь придумать более-менее стройное объяснение для этой женщины.   
\- Простите, мисс Севере, - робко спросила Летиция, когда дама открыла дверь, - это не вы вчера забыли очки в ресторане? На рецепшен сказали, что нашли чьи-то очки.  
\- Я не ношу очков, мисс. Поинтересуйтесь у Фортеса, - женщина указала на дверь напротив, - бедняга вечно все забывает.   
\- Точно, - улыбнулась Летиция, пока Гермиона рассматривала за спиной Анны-Марии обстановку номера. Кровать была почти собрана, оставалось только накинуть покрывало.  
\- Кстати, мисс, что шумело несколько минут назад? – спросила Севере, заставив обеих вздрогнуть. – Меня разбудил какой-то шум.  
\- Это Тим, - быстро соврала Летиция. – Разбил вазу. Я уже все починила. Простите за беспокойство.  
Дверь за Севере закрылась, и Гермиона с Летицией переглянулись.  
\- Это второе происшествие с той комнатой, и второй раз у нее нет алиби, - прошептала спутница Гермионы.  
\- Она действительно спала, - Грейнджер вдруг встала на защиту пожилой леди. – Кровать еще не собрана до конца.   
Летиция постучала в следующий номер, но дверь так никто и не открыл.  
\- Кто тут живет? – поинтересовалась Гермиона, на что ее собеседница лишь пожала плечами.   
В следующем номере жил Джереми. Эта беседа получилась особенно короткой, потому что Джереми, по всей видимости, был разбужен ранним визитом. Растрепанный, замотанный ниже пояса в одеяло, Саммерс переводил полусонный взгляд с Гермионы на Летицию и обратно. Летиция даже позавидовала крепкому сну человека, которого не разбудил шум, и направилась дальше. За дверью номера молодоженов был такой грандиозный скандал, что стучаться к ним смысла не было. Гермиона мысленно пожалела молодого человека, которого супруга обвиняла во всех смертных грехах, а особенно – в измене, и отошла от номера.   
\- Он вчера пригласил Сесилию на танец, - пояснила Летиция, и Грейнджер мысленно порадовалась, что их с Драко не было на празднике в отеле.   
На третьем этаже кроме сестер и нового постояльца обитали еще и Энтони с мамой. Когда они поднялись туда, маленькая семья как раз собиралась на завтрак.  
\- Доброе утро, - поздоровалась Виктория. – Вы слышали шум?   
\- Да, ужас, - кивнула Летиция и повернулась к Энтони, - ты не сильно испугался?  
\- Сильно, - прохныкал мальчик.   
\- Я решила принять душ, пока он спал. Представьте его испуг: какой-то шум, меня нет.   
\- Тим тоже испугался, - кивнула Летиция и открыла свой номер. Гермиона зашла за ней и постаралась не дышать. Местный алкоголь был слишком крепким. Она быстро вышла на балкон и вдохнула свежий воздух. Хозяйка номера вышла за Гермионой и шепотом спросила:  
\- И кто же из них?  
\- Не знаю, - тихо сказала Грейнджер, глядя на соседний балкон. 

\- Я где просил меня ждать? – Малфой с колдокамерой наперевес вышел из комнаты Роше так неожиданно, что Гермиона немного подпрыгнула.  
\- Мы опрашивали постояльцев, - быстро объяснила Летиция. – Все спали. Правда, нам не открыли один номер.  
\- Феликс, да, - кивнул Драко. – Наш экскурсовод опять отправился в Управление. Нужно же арендовать метлы для сегодняшней вылазки.  
\- Точно, - Летиция хлопнула себя по лбу.   
\- Заканчивайте с номером Луи и спускайтесь, - коротко сказала Гермиона и ушла, оправив ему воздушный поцелуй. Драко улыбнулся, перевел взгляд на белое металлическое ограждение балкона и щелкнул камерой.


	18. Глава 18

Драко вернулся в номер Роше и прислонился плечом к стене. Кови Алегре и Луи занимались осмотром вещей, и француз постепенно приходил к выводу, что все его имущество в целости и сохранности.  
\- Ты уверен, что ничего не пропало? - спросил Малфой, отбрасывая приличия.  
Роше заглянул во внутренний карман легкого летнего пиджака, который как раз держал в руках, и радостно выдохнул.  
\- Вроде, ничего. Кому понадобилось залезать в мой номер? А главное – зачем?  
Кови пожал плечами и продолжил разбирать вещи, надеясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку.  
Драко подошел к пустой раме от зеркала и щелкнул камерой.  
\- Вот зачем, - он указал на круглую выемку в раме. – Здесь что-то было спрятано. Твои вещи разворошили для отвода глаз, настоящей целью было зеркало. Вернее, то, что было в нем спрятано.  
Луи удивленно посмотрел на Драко.   
\- Собери осколки, - попросил Малфой у Алегре и тут же пояснил, заметив недоуменный взгляд аврора, - стекло, конечно, можно расшибить заклятием, но не порезаться он не мог. И раму забери. Я буду сразу после завтрака.   
\- Прости, но при чем тут ты? – удивленно спросил Роше.  
\- Кови, объясни. Я умираю от голода, - бросил Драко, закрывая за собой дверь. 

\- Все спали. Кроме Фортеса, конечно, но он, кажется, читал, - сказала Гермиона, как только Драко присоединился к ней за завтраком. Она сидела за столиком у окна и складывала из салфеток фигурки.   
\- Спали или говорят, что спали? – уточнил Драко.  
\- Сесилию и Джереми мы разбудили, значит, они все же спали. Отец Сесилии храпел так, что в его непричастности сомнений нет. Севере заканчивала собирать постель, когда мы к ней постучали. Фортес, судя по раскрытой книге, читал. Виктория была в душе, и шум за стеной напугал ее сына.  
\- Постель можно было собрать и по возвращении из чужого номера, - поморщился Драко, - хотя не представляю, как бы она перелезла по балконам.  
\- По балконам? – недоуменно спросила Грейнджер.  
\- Да. Когда мы пришли в номер Луи, он был закрыт, следов взлома нет, зато балкон распахнут настежь, хотя Роше абсолютно уверен, что закрывал его.   
\- Тогда и Фортеса отметаем. Он еле двигается, - резюмировала Гермиона.   
\- Молодожены? Когда я проснулся, они скандалили.   
\- Они до сих пор скандалят, - Гермиона поджала губы. – Кое-кто на вчерашнем празднике пригласил потанцевать не жену, а другую.   
\- Дурак, - пожал плечами Малфой. – Формально, подозреваемых у нас нет. Кстати, я так и не поинтересовался у Кови по поводу бармена. Интересно, задержали его или нет.  
\- Алегре не было вчера на приеме, - задумчиво проговорила Грейнджер. – Я слышала разговоры о том, что он на каком-то срочном задании.   
\- Ладно, он сам нам расскажет. Мы направляемся в Министерство, кстати. Мне нужно поработать в лаборатории.   
Гермиона согласно кивнула и рассеянно посмотрела в окно. Энтони прыгал вокруг матери, которая явно была не в духе. Она неодобрительно нахмурилась, глядя, как женщина отвешивает ребенку подзатыльник. За соседним столиком точно так же хмурился Фортес. В ресторан вошел Арнольд и уселся за соседний столик.  
\- Никогда не женись, - буркнул он, обращаясь к Драко. Малфой недоуменно пожал плечами, а Гермиона гневно посмотрела на нового собеседника.  
\- Я пойду собираться, - сдержанно проговорила Гермиона, поднимаясь из-за столика. Драко кивнул.  
\- Я просто пригласил на танец девочку! – распалялся Арнольд. - Это всего лишь танец! Не пойму, почему Хлоя так завелась.  
\- Зря ты это сделал, - Малфой отбросил приличия, понимая, что человеку нужно выговориться. – Вы недавно поженились, она ревнует. Это закономерно.  
\- Это глупо, - сокрушенно произнес Арнольд. – Все равно, никогда не вздумай жениться.  
Он ковырнул вилкой омлет и грустно посмотрел на Драко, который уже поднялся из-за стола.  
\- Помирись с женой, - посоветовал Малфой, - все-таки тебе с ней жить.   
Арнольд кивнул и уткнулся в свою тарелку. Уже в дверях ресторана Малфой столкнулся с Хлоей. Глаза у неё были красными от слез. 

\- Драко, это не твои проблемы, - Гермиона уже полчаса пыталась вразумить его, но у того из головы все никак не шла утренняя сцена.  
\- Милая, тебе не кажется странным, что люди, которых невозможно было отлепить друг от друга, вдруг умудрились разругаться в пух и прах?  
\- Нет, - пожала плечами Гермиона. – У всех бывают разногласия.   
\- Разногласия – это то, что у нас с тобой сейчас. А крики продолжительностью полтора часа – это не разногласия, - Малфой склонился над столом, на котором стоял контейнер с осколками зеркала. – Кстати, помоги мне, пожалуйста. Я уверен, на одном из этих осколков есть хоть капля крови таинственного гостя мсье Роше.   
\- И все же, ты зря заостряешь внимание на их ссоре, - проворчала Гермиона, склоняясь над контейнером.   
\- Дело не в ссоре, - Драко выпрямился и принялся расхаживать по лаборатории, помахивая палочкой, - когда погибла Фрэнсис, эта парочка бурно занималась своими интимными делами, даже балконную дверь открытой оставили, как будто специально. Сегодня они скандалили в момент проникновения в номер Луи. У меня такое ощущение, будто они специально отвлекают внимание от номера на третьем этаже.   
Гермиона подняла на него удивленный взгляд.  
\- Ты это всерьез говоришь?  
\- Да. Предположим, что хоть один из них знает убийцу. Скорее всего, Хлоя. Оба раза она поднимает шум, чтобы отвлечь внимание от номера на третьем этаже, а сам преступник действует максимально тихо. В прошлый раз ему помешала Фрэнсис, и ему пришлось уйти. Вчера он присутствовал на празднике, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. А сегодня, наконец, сообразил, что нужный ему предмет скрывался за стеклом зеркала.   
\- Что? – недоуменно переспросила Грейнджер, и Малфой протянул ей снимок, на котором была запечатлена выемка в раме зеркала.   
\- Скажи, что я неправ.  
\- Прав. Проблему с приглашением на танец можно было решить и вчера. Да там и проблемы-то не было, - Гермиона достала из контейнера очередной осколок и просияла от радости. – Нашла.   
Драко приманил осколок к себе и принялся счищать с него кровь.  
\- Задачка что надо. Сделай анализ по двум каплям, - вздохнул Малфой, глядя на маленькое бурое пятнышко на задней поверхности осколка. Благо, Драко додумался не выливать образцы, полученные после предыдущего инцидента.   
\- Во всяком случае, мы уверены, что это не Фортес, - произнесла Гермиона, глядя, как загораются красные огоньки над двумя старыми пробирками. Она даже не успела поразиться тому, что Малфой забрал из гостиницы образец крови пожилого джентльмена. Драко провел палочкой над пробиркой с новым образцом, и над ней вспыхнул зеленый огонек. Точно такой же загорелся и над первой пробиркой.  
\- Я был прав. В номер с завидной настойчивостью пытался проникнуть один и тот же человек.   
\- И это не Фортес.   
\- Отлично. У нас с десяток подозреваемых. Если бы можно было у каждого взять образец крови, было бы проще. Давай сочиним историю про эпидемию какой-нибудь заразы?  
\- Нет. Убийца запаникует и сбежит. Нужно призвать на помощь здравый смысл.  
\- Рассуждай. У кого есть стопроцентное алиби по инциденту с Фрэнсис? – Драко достал из стола кусок пергамента и перо с чернильницей.   
\- Две сестры, Джереми и Виктория. Я их видела на пляже. Хлою и Арнольда мы слышали.   
\- Да, если не брать во внимание мою теорию, - поморщился Малфой. – Фортес отпадает, в его пользу сыграл анализ крови. Катарина мертва.  
\- Феликс был в Управлении. Остаются Сесилия, ее отец, Анна-Мария.  
\- А еще целительница из колдомедицинского пункта и бармен. Хотя он вне подозрений. Алегре допрашивал его со вчерашнего вечера, и не безуспешно. Бармен путается в показаниях. Кажется, он скоро в чем-то признается.

\- Как успехи? – в лабораторию вошел Кови и тут же склонился над листом пергамента, лежавшим перед Драко.  
\- Как видишь, пока не густо. Мы абсолютно точно отбросили из списка подозреваемых одного постояльца, Фортеса. Его кровь не совпадает с образцами на стеклах. А как твои успехи?  
\- Бармен дал признательные показания. Хотя показаниями это назвать очень сложно. Его держат под заклятием Империуса, так что ответы пришлось вытягивать очень долго. Личности преступника он не назвал. Даже Сыворотка правды не помогла.  
\- Но что-то же он рассказал! – возмутилась Гермиона.  
\- Да, сказал, что во время убийства Фрэнсис ему было велено добавить снотворное в чашку пожилого человека и в напитки двух влюбленных пар.  
\- Погоди-ка! – Драко прищурился и принялся соображать. – Хлоя и Арнольд были заняты, я взял завтрак в номер. Под действие зелья попал только Фортес!  
\- Вечером он снова должен был проделать то же самое, а в понедельник тихо уволиться.  
\- Вечером Фортес так и не притронулся к своему чаю. Его отвлек Драко. Молодожены так сильно были напуганы, что толком ничего не съели и не выпили. Но почему отравили Джереми? – Гермиона нахмурилась, и Кови пожал плечами в ответ.  
\- А ведь персонал работает посменно, - осторожно начал Драко. – И этот бармен просто не знал, что твоя пара – это я. Ты ведь зашла в ресторанчик в сопровождении Джереми.   
\- Глупости. Бармен видел нас с тобой раньше, - возразила Грейнджер.  
\- Вспомни поражение мозга заклятием Империус, - вздохнул Малфой, - умственные способности проклятого немного снижаются. Бармен увидел молодую пару и подал им чашки с ядом, вот и все.   
\- Вполне логично, - согласился Алегре, - но тогда почему у заказчика такой странный выбор жертв?  
\- Вспомни расположение комнат в отеле. Номер Луи находится прямо над номером молодоженов. Справа от них находится наш номер, а слева – номер Фортеса. Если в комнате у Роше начнется какое-то движение, это услышат как раз в этих трех номерах. Судя по всему, в ту ночь преступник планировал снова пробраться в ту комнату.  
\- Но не смог. Или смог?  
\- Я не слышал никаких звуков, хотя я довольно долго возился с образцом крови Фортеса. Видимо, что-то помешало преступнику.   
\- Если этого Джереми отравили по ошибке, а преступник не пошел в комнату, то…  
\- Нет. У Джереми есть алиби на оба произошедших с комнатой инцидента, - тяжело вздохнул Драко. – Есть кто-то еще. Вероятно, отец Сесилии. Тот мужчина, чью жену нашли мертвой у скалы. Вспомни слова Патриции и Летиции. Есть еще мисс Севере, она довольно крепкая женщина. И не стоит отбрасывать мою теорию об отвлекающем шуме.  
В лаборатории воцарилась напряженная тишина.


	19. Глава 19

\- Драко, я зря согласилась на это мероприятие, - грустно проговорила Гермиона.   
\- Дорогая, прекрати. Думаешь, я не помню о твоей небольшой проблеме с полетами? – Малфой ласково погладил её по руке.   
Проблему Гермионы с метлами вряд ли можно было назвать маленькой. Полеты были единственным, чем Грейнджер так и не овладела, если не брать в расчет предсказания. Гермиона панически боялась метел, она не могла усидеть на этом средстве передвижения и минуты, чего уж говорить о двухчасовом полете над пустыней Наска. Драко рассмеялся, глядя на расстроенное личико Гермионы.  
\- Конечно, ты помнишь, - немого раздраженно произнесла она. – И никогда не упускал возможности меня поддеть по этому поводу.  
\- А теперь я не забыл позаботиться об этом. Вчера перед тем, как отбыть в Министерство, я поговорил с Феликсом. Он взял нам семейную метлу.  
\- Что?  
\- Мерлин, милая, не говори, что ты не знаешь о таком изобретении! – Драко воздел руки к потолку, увидев замешательство на лице Гермионы. – Семейная метла – это отличный пример того, как производители жертвуют скоростью в пользу безопасности. На ней с комфортом может разместиться двое взрослых и от одного до троих детей в возрасте до двенадцати лет. Ну, детей с нами не будет, так что двое взрослых разместятся с еще большим комфортом. Поскольку один из нас достаточно неплохо летает, вторая будет просто крепко держаться.  
\- Один из нас очень хорошо летает, - поправила его Гермиона. – Просто в школе вторая болела за другую команду.   
Малфой широко улыбнулся и бросил ей костюм из плотной ткани. Грейнджер уже устала удивляться тому, что Драко все-таки может быть милым и заботливым. Вот и сейчас, памятуя о том, что ночью в пустыне может быть достаточно холодно, он умудрился раздобыть где-то теплую и удобную одежду для полетов. Спустя несколько минут молодые люди уже стояли перед входом в гостиницу в обществе Джереми и двоих сестер. 

\- Кто еще будет? – лениво спросил Саммерс.  
\- Виктория осталась с Энтони и Тимом в гостинице, Фортес утверждает, что он староват для полетов, - быстро заговорила Летиция, - Луи не успел взять билет. Сесилия с отцом сейчас подойдут.   
Из отеля вышли молодожены, которые все еще дулись друг на друга, а вслед за ними появилась и Анна-Мария Севере.   
\- Все в сборе? – подошедший Феликс принялся раздавать метлы.  
\- Нет, еще двое, - Патриция морщилась, видимо, у неё все еще болела голова.   
\- Эта метла лучше, солнышко, возьми ее себе, - виновато проговорил Арнольд, протягивая молодой супруге свою метлу. Хлоя поменялась с мужем метлами и отвернулась. Видимо, в пылу ссоры он действительно сказал жене что-то слишком обидное. Из отеля вышли Сесилия с отцом и забрали у экскурсовода свои метлы.  
\- Итак, господа. Сейчас мы с вами направимся в пустыню Наска. Предупреждаю вас: не издавайте громких звуков. Лунные тельцы очень пугливы, и любой резкий звук может их очень сильно напугать. Советую вам воздержаться от разговоров и отключить вспышки на своих колдокамерах. В процессе перелета вам всем следует держаться за мной и не развивать скорость выше тридцати семи миль в час. Над пустыней мы выполним несколько кругов, после чего вернемся в гостиницу, - Феликс оседлал свою метлу и первым поднялся в воздух. За ним взлетели Джереми, Патриция и Летиция. Мисс Севере достаточно уверенно держалась на метле, чего нельзя было сказать о молодоженах. Арнольд сидел мешком, и в глазах его читался страх. Хлоя вела себя чуть более уверенно. Сесилия и отец держались вполне пристойно.   
\- Ну, держись, - тихо сказал Драко, и Гермиона тут же обхватила его руками, прижимаясь к его спине. Метла взмыла в воздух. 

Первые десять минут полета прошли для Гермионы как в тумане, после чего она с удивлением осознала, что не боится. Несколько недель назад Малфой умудрился прокатить ее на мотоцикле, и теперь Гермиона обнаружила, что полет на семейной метле очень похож на ту поездку. Грейнджер осмелела и принялась поглядывать по сторонам и на бездонную черноту неба, украшенного россыпью звезд. Над морем висел яркий диск луны, отблески которого причудливо играли в волнах, мягко накатывавшихся на берег.   
Вскоре Гермиона мысленно похвалила Малфоя за то, что тот заставил ее тепло одеться. Ночь действительно была холодной, и если бы не плотная ткань костюма, она промерзла бы до костей. Прошло полчаса, прежде чем перед путниками раскинулась пустыня. 

Лунные тельцы уже начали покидать свои норы: первое робкое животное вышло на плато и осмотрелось. Глаза тельца были широко распахнуты, и Гермиона, читавшая ранее об этих зверях, с улыбкой подметила, что он действительно очень доверчив. Драко же рассматривал парящих вокруг волшебников в одинаковых темно-синих мантиях. Феликс показал одному из них какой-то пергамент, и чародей еле заметно кивнул. Гермиона одернула Драко, чтобы тот посмотрел вниз, где Лунный телец уже начал свою пляску.   
Зверь осторожно переставлял длинные тонкие задние ножки, на которых стоял. Передними телец помахивал над головой, будто призывая своих сородичей присоединиться к его танцу. Маленькие серебристые копытца поблескивали, из-под них вылетала рыжая пыль, под которой обнаруживалась светлая почва. Шерстка тельца искрилась, когда на нее попадал лунный свет. Гермиона с замиранием сердца смотрела, как из нор показываются и другие животные. Над плато было тихо, и стук копыт о каменистое плато был слышен достаточно отчетливо. Драко пришлось прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть тоненькую светлую линию, которая начала проявляться на бурой поверхности площадки.   
Прошло около часа, и на поверхности плато показались самочки. Они двигались по тоненькой полоске, оставленной «мальчиками», слегка кружась, от чего полоса становилась довольно широкой. В перестуке копыт слышался ритм, напомнивший Гермионе перестук каблучков ирландских танцоров. Даже странно было узнать этот звук на другом континенте. Но, невзирая на удивление, она не могла оторвать глаз от картины, проявлявшейся постепенно на плато. Место, совсем недавно имевшее ровный бурый цвет, было теперь исчерчено линиями, которые складывались в огромный рисунок. Больше всего фигура напоминала цветок.  
Постукивание копыт отдалялось, тельцы уходили вглубь пустыни, а на краю плато появились волшебники в темно-зеленых мантиях.  
\- Отдел регулирования, - шепнул Феликс, облетая группу, - можете разговаривать, но только шепотом. У этих животных очень хороший слух, они могут испугаться.  
Пока экскурсовод пояснял, маги в синих мантиях бесшумно облетели экскурсионную группу и направились вслед за тельцами. Люди, безмолвно сидевшие до этого на метлах, принялись возбужденно перешептываться. Гермиона почувствовала, как на ее руки, сцепленные в замок на груди у Драко, легла его теплая ладонь.

\- Тебе понравилось?  
\- Малфой, ты что, держишься одной рукой? – испуганно спросила она.  
\- Не бойся, - столь беззаботным она еще никогда его не видела. Но все же Драко практически кожей ощущал испуг Гермионы, что заставило его вернуть руку на древко.  
\- И все же я повторюсь: тебе понравилось?  
\- Да, - выдохнула Гермиона ему в лопатку. – Это завораживающее зрелище.   
Люди над плато продолжали шепотом переговариваться, но в один момент что-то неправильное послышалось Гермионе в этом перешептывании, а в следующий миг вокруг воцарилась тишина. Из головы разом пропали все мысли, лишь чей-то голос мягко приказал:  
\- Прыгай.   
«Нет, я не собираюсь прыгать», - попробовала сопротивляться Грейнджер.  
\- Прыгай, так будет лучше.  
«Кому лучше? Да и с такой высоты… Я же расшибусь в лепешку!» - возмутилась Гермиона, но в следующий миг будто кто-то сильнее нажал на голову. Желание сопротивляться пропало, остался лишь настойчивый голос:  
\- Прыгай, прыгай, прыгай.  
Последняя попытка сопротивления была слишком жалкой, но она была. Голову будто сдавило железными обручами, и бестелесный голос прогремел:  
\- Прыгай!  
Гермиона разжала руки и полетела вниз. 

Драко понадобилась секунда, чтобы понять, что Грейнджер уже не держится за него. Взгляд интуитивно упал вниз, где стремительно летела к земле маленькая женская фигурка. Малфой недолго думая пустил метлу в крутое пике. Семейное средство передвижения явно не было предназначено для фигур высшего пилотажа. Метлу трясло, она вибрировала и совершенно не слушалась. Ветер завывал в ушах, и в его завывании слышалось: «Ты не успеешь». Драко на ходу нашарил в кармане палочку и в последние секунды перед ударом о землю наслал на Гермиону замедляющее заклятие. Падение замедлилось, и у Малфоя появилось время на то, чтобы вывести метлу из пике. Спустя три секунды Гермиона с тихим шлепком опустилась на землю, и Драко приземлился практически вслед за ней.   
\- Ты жива? – Малфой подхватил её на руки, дрожа всем телом.  
\- Драко, - Грейнджер смотрела на него странным затуманенным взглядом. – Все в порядке.   
Прошла целая вечность, а может, не более половины минуты, прежде чем к парочке спустился экскурсовод. Феликса трясло, он еле держался на метле.  
\- С вами все нормально?  
\- Это было покушение. Кто-то пытался навести Империус. Нужно срочно вернуться в гостиницу и вызвать авроров, - быстро проговорила Гермиона.   
Феликс махнул рукой, приказывая группе садиться на плато.   
\- Нужно срочно вернуться в гостиницу. Нельзя тратить время на перелет, - пролепетал Арнольд, когда экскурсовод вкратце пояснил произошедшее. Патриция и Летиция испуганными глазами посмотрели на Грейнджер. Джереми, бледный и дрожащий, кивнул. Сесилия вцепилась в руку отца, готовая аппарировать в ту же минуту.   
\- Так чего же вы ждете? – грозно спросила Анна-Мария и исчезла с громким хлопком. Сесилия с отцом аппарировали сразу вслед за ней. Вскоре на плато остались только Драко и Гермиона.  
\- Прости, милая, но ты еще не окрепла, – Малфой осторожно обхватил её за талию и помог перенестись в гостиницу.

На площадке у входа столпились все постояльцы. Целительница, заведовавшая колдомедицинским пунктом, стояла в полной растерянности. Драко бесцеремонно растолкал людей, проходя в центр круга, где на руках мужа лежала окровавленная Хлоя.  
\- Она, - всхлипнул Арнольд, - ее расщепило.   
Драко выхватил палочку и принялся останавливать кровь заклятиями. Из отеля выскочил Луи Роше и бросился поливать жуткую рану на плече экстрактом бадьяна. Бледная Хлоя подняла глаза на мужа и слабо прошептала:  
\- Прости за утро.  
\- Хлоя, нет, пожалуйста! – взвыл Арнольд, но было уже слишком поздно.   
Раздался хлопок аппарации, и на площадке перед отелем появился Кови Алегре в сопровождении троих крепких авроров.  
\- Всем сдать палочки для проверки! – строго сказал он, и забрал палочку у Джереми.  
Драко внимательно посмотрел на метлу, лежавшую возле тела Хлои, и подозрительно прищурился.


	20. Глава 20

\- Это уже третье убийство в отеле, - слабо проговорила Гермиона, лежа под одеялом в своем номере. Драко сидел рядом с ней, протирая ей лоб специальным отваром, который должен был поскорее снять губительные последствия Империуса. Кови Алегре сидел в кресле и нервно постукивал палочкой по подлокотнику. Луи Роше, непонятно как увязавшийся за аврором, нервно расхаживал по номеру.   
\- Почему ты решила, что Хлою убили? Это ведь несчастный случай, - Кови почесал в затылке. – Разве можно подстроить расщеп?  
\- Я думаю, ее хотели сначала с метлы сбросить. Империус, скорее всего, был направлен не на меня, а на нее. В тот момент, когда я разжала руки и прыгнула, заклятие сняли, осталось только неприятное чувство, что в голову влезли, - пояснила Гермиона. – Я думаю, заклятие должно было попасть в нее. Вот только непонятно, почему преступник меня не добил.  
\- Потому что я бы потом этого преступника из-под земли достал, - прорычал Малфой, и она узнала в нем Пожирателя Смерти, хоть и бывшего.   
\- Спокойно. Ты ведь успел ее спасти, - отозвался Роше, на что Драко медленно кивнул.  
\- Хлоя была слишком напугана, вот и не смогла нормально аппарировать, - предположила Грейнджер, и Алегре с ней согласился.   
\- Тем не менее, факт покушения налицо. Что дала проверка палочек? – поинтересовался Малфой.  
\- Ничего, - Кови заметно погрустнел. – Ни одна палочка не выполняла заклятия Империус.  
\- Зря я сказала, что в гостинице будут авроры. У преступника был шанс аппарировать куда угодно, выкинуть палочку и только потом появиться в гостинице.   
\- Опять теория со специальной палочкой для убийств? – усмехнулся Драко. – Это ты без Поттера заскучала. Еще его бы сюда, пускай бы голову напряг.   
\- Драко, прекрати. Ты ведь не будешь отрицать факт Империуса?   
\- Не буду. И, признаюсь, идея с запасной палочкой звучит более чем правдоподобно. Вот только где бы преступник ее взял?  
\- Послушай, Кови, а при Катарине была ее палочка? – сообразила вдруг Гермиона, и Драко с аврором переглянулись, озаренные ужасной догадкой.  
\- Так, сейчас мне нужно поговорить с ее семьей, а ты пообщайся с этими девушками, которые обнаружили тело.   
\- Луи идет со мной, - скомандовал Драко, - дорогая, закройся и никого не впускай. В случае чего можешь применять любое заклятие, какое посчитаешь нужным.  
\- Хорошо, - Гермиона мягко поцеловала Малфоя в висок. – И будь осторожнее.  
Как только за Драко закрылась дверь, Грейнджер достала из сумки книгу и принялась читать. Как-никак, через несколько дней ей предстоял форум адвокатов, а готовность ее доклада все еще оставалась на уровне заголовка. 

Драко и Луи постучались в номер к двум сестрам, и дверь открылась практически моментально.  
\- Как мисс Грейнджер? – быстро спросила Летиция, пропуская гостей в комнату.  
\- Намного лучше, - улыбнулся Малфой, - Империус сразу не снимается, на прекращение его действия уходит от десяти минут до часа. Я приготовил ей специальное зелье, которое поможет ей быстрее освободиться от действия этого заклятия, но полежать ей придется.  
\- Мы не за этим, - осторожно напомнил Луи, откашливаясь.  
\- Кстати, да, - встряхнул головой блондин. – Дамы, помните день, когда вы нашли тело Катарины?  
\- Да, - Патриция поморщилась.  
\- При ней была палочка?   
\- Не помню, - Патриция посмотрела на сестру, и та тоже отрицательно покачала головой. – Тем более что мы не трогали тело, его вы осматривали.  
\- И тот симпатичный аврор, - добавила Летиция, и Луи смерил ее странным взглядом, от которого она немного покраснела.  
\- Насколько я помню, при ней не было палочки, - пожал плечами Драко. – Ладно, дамы, не будем вас больше задерживать, спокойной ночи.  
\- Вonne nuit, - улыбнулся Луи Роше, выходя из комнаты.  
Драко быстро спустился на этаж ниже, и Луи еле поспевал за ним. Они постучались в номер, где жили Сесилия с отцом. Дверь открыла заплаканная Сесилия и без разговоров пропустила гостей в номер.  
\- Мистер Конрад, я еще раз спрашиваю, когда вы в последний раз видели палочку вашей покойной жены, - Кови сидел напротив мужчины и заметно нервничал.  
\- Как это – покойной? – тупо переспросил мужчина. – Я не верю. Не может такого быть. Катарина найдется. Она просто гуляет.  
\- Мистер Конрад, повторяю, тело вашей жены было обнаружено за территорией отеля. Нам очень жаль, - Алегре, видимо, не умел сообщать родственникам погибших такие ужасные новости.  
\- Простите, мисс, вы не помните, покойная уходила с палочкой или без? – осторожно спросил Драко у Сесилии.  
\- Мама никогда не забывала палочку. Она часто уходила на такие прогулки, но палочку брала всегда. Она просто уединялась и творила чудеса: зачаровывала цветы, создавала птиц. Я думала, она и в этот раз просто уединилась, - Сесилия смахнула слезинку со щеки.  
\- Луи, спустись в колдомедицинский пункт, даме нужно принять Успокаивающую настойку.  
\- Она не могла умереть! Не могла! – вскинулся вдруг мужчина и забился в истерике.  
\- Луи, прихвати еще снадобье от истерики, мистеру Конраду оно не повредит, - бросил Драко вслед французу.

Пока Роше ходил в колдомедицинский пункт, Малфой пустился в раздумья: «Итак, из числа подозреваемых можно исключить Викки, поскольку ее не было в момент покушения на плато. Хвала Мерлину, а то я думал, будто она действительно продолжает дело Пожирателей. И все же, каким образом связаны смерти агента аврората, Катарины Конрад и Хлои? Не гендерным же признаком руководствуется преступник! Итак, Фрэнсис увидела то, что не должна была увидеть. Катарина, вероятно, услышала что-то, не предназначенное для ее ушей. Хлоя. Милая Хлоя, кому и чем ты помешала?» Драко присел в кресло, подпер подбородок костяшками пальцев и посмотрел на мистера Конрада, который тупо смотрел перед собой. 

\- Простите, а в этот раз прогулка вашей жены ничем не отличалась от предыдущих прогулок? Я имею ввиду то, как она ушла в последний раз. Вы не припомните никаких странностей?  
\- Странностей? – мистер Конрад посмотрел на Малфоя невидящим взором. – Нет. Хотя, погодите. Обычно мы понимали, что она собирается на прогулку. У моей жены была утонченная натура, она любила музыку, живопись. Иногда она впадала в странное состояние сродни задумчивости, бродила по дому, не узнавая ничего, а потом просто выходила на улицу и уходила бродить по саду. А в этот раз…  
Мистер Конрад прикрыл глаза, вспоминая тот день, когда в последний раз видел свою супругу живой и здоровой, и Драко напрягся.  
\- Катарина стояла на балконе. Сесилия еще сказала, что она скоро снова поймает свое странное состояние. Дочь часто подшучивала над Катариной по этому поводу, - удрученно проговорил мистер Конрад.  
\- Продолжайте, - попросил Алегре.   
\- Катарина стояла на балконе, рассматривала побережье, а потом вдруг резко вышла из номера, бросив нам что-то вроде: «Сейчас приду». Она никогда такого не говорила.  
\- Но при ней была палочка?  
\- Была. Мы с Сесилией ждали-ждали, сходили на обед, потом вздремнули недолго.   
\- Насколько недолго? – в один голос спросили Кови и Драко.  
\- Часа три. Когда я проснулся, уже подходило время ужина. Ну, я переживал, что Катарина весь день голодной ходит, ну и пошел ее искать по всему отелю. Я заходил к мисс Грейнджер, - повернулся мужчина к Малфою.   
«Значит, Катарина тоже решила провести свое собственное расследование», - подумал Драко и поморщился.  
\- Скажите, а у вашей супруги случайно не было никаких догадок по поводу последних событий?  
\- Знаете, наверное, были, - подала голос Сесилия. – Мама считала нас с папой не особо умными. У нее было много мыслей, но мама предпочитала делиться ими с подругами, а от нас отмалчивалась.  
Драко кивнул. Картинка постепенно складывалась. В номер вернулся Луи с двумя бутылочками и принялся отпаивать Сесилию и ее отца зельями.   
\- У меня больше нет вопросов, - сказал Малфой. – Кови?  
\- Нет вопросов, - согласился аврор и встал со своего места. Драко прошествовал к выходу.  
\- Я соболезную вашему горю, но, к сожалению, вам пока не стоит покидать страну. Спокойной ночи.

\- Драко, ты не мог бы завтра утром еще раз просмотреть все вещи погибшей? Я надеюсь, ее палочка все же обнаружится. Хотя это только осложнит дело, - попросил Кови, когда они вышли в коридор.  
\- Согласен, осложнит. А ты?  
\- Я отправлюсь в магазины волшебных палочек. Если у хозяев в последние дни были покупатели-иностранцы, они это точно запомнили.  
\- Логично, - кивнул блондин. – Что ж, до завтра.   
\- Прости, Драко, - робко обратился к нему Роше, когда аврор аппарировал. – Можно я отправлюсь с тобой в Министерство? Мне нужно связаться по каминной сети с моей невестой, а я не могу аппарировать к месту, где ни разу не был.  
\- Да без проблем, - кивнул Малфой. – Завтра в семь я буду у входа в отель. Это я на случай, если тебе понадобится компания для чашечки утреннего кофе. Министерство открывается в восемь, так что раньше там появляться смысла нет. Хотя, учитывая разницу в часовых поясах, тебе и раньше двенадцати там делать нечего.  
Роше кивнул.  
\- Давай завтра это обсудим. Спать хочется, - француз зевнул и посмотрел на наручные часы. - Вonne nuit.  
\- Вonne nuit, - ответил Малфой абсолютно без акцента, вызвав искреннее удивление Луи.

Гермиона настолько увлеклась составлением речи для форума адвокатов, что совершенно забыла о предупреждении Драко. Чтение всегда увлекало её, но после того, как она пережила губительное действие Империуса, голова все еще не очень хорошо работала.   
Свеча на тумбочке уже догорала, и на стенах плясали причудливые тени. Гермиона оторвалась, наконец, от книги и прислушалась. В отеле не было ни звука, лишь возле их с Драко номера кто-то крался. Гермиона схватила с тумбочки свою волшебную палочку и приготовилась к битве.  
Дверь со скрипом приоткрылась, и Гермиона бросила в проем первое пришедшее в голову заклятие. Дверь осветилась ярким белым светом, и на пороге обнаружился маленький белый зверек. Видимо, заклятие, примененное для самозащиты, было слишком сложным, потому что у Грейнджер тут же закружилась голова. Она, шатаясь, дошла до двери, схватила зверюшку за пушистую шкурку и захлопнула дверь. Силы окончательно оставили ее. Путь к кровати Гермиона проделала ползком и с трудом забралась под одеяло. Сон пришел моментально, Грейнджер провалилась в царство Морфея, прижимая к себе белого хорька, который даже не пытался сопротивляться.


	21. Глава 21

Гермиона проснулась от того, что ее руку кто-то грыз. Она приоткрыла глаза и обнаружила маленького белого хорька, который извивался в ее объятиях и покусывал палец. Повернув голову к двери, Грейнджер увидела там груду одежды, среди которой определенно узнавалась рубашка Драко.  
\- Ох, Мерлин! – выдохнула Гермиона и направила палочку на зверька. Номер озарил яркий белый свет, и спустя миг на кровати материализовался растрепанный Драко Малфой.  
\- Спасибо, милая, - проворчал он, потирая шею, - чуть не задушила. Я не верю, что трансфигурирующее заклятие – первое, что пришло в твою умненькую голову.  
\- Драко, прости, - Гермиона осторожно погладила его по плечу. – У меня жутко кружилась голова, и я…  
\- Нет, Грейнджер, трансфигурирующее заклятие, - ворчал Малфой, отглаживая чарами брюки. – Ты превратила меня в хорька! Опять!   
\- Драко! – в глазах её читалось искреннее раскаяние, и Драко подошел к любимой.   
\- Второй раз мне понравился много больше, чем первый, - Малфой осторожно поцеловал Гермиону, - просто предупреждай в следующий раз.   
\- Ты куда собрался?   
\- В Министерство, милая. Кови просил кое-что проверить, - последняя фраза Драко вызвала искреннее негодование.  
\- Драко Люциус Малфой! Ты не забыл про экскурсию? – Гермиона гневно воззрилась на Драко, который съежился под ее взглядом.   
\- Я? Нет, что ты, - Драко сделал пару шагов назад. – Я просто проверю одну маленькую деталь и вернусь.  
\- Малфой! В девять часов утра группа уже отправляется!   
\- Ох, Мерлин, - выдохнул он. – Тогда я схожу в Министерство после экскурсии. Прости, мне нужно предупредить Луи. Заказать тебе кофе?  
\- Да, спасибо, - удивленно произнесла Гермиона, и Малфой быстрым шагом покинул номер.

\- Доброе утро, - Луи Роше уже стоял у входа в отель, попивая кофе.   
\- Планы изменились, - без предисловий заявил Драко, ставя на столик две чашки. – С утра запланирована экскурсия на Чавин-де-Уантар. Группа отправляется в девять. В Министерство отправимся после поездки.   
\- Отлично, - кивнул Луи. В следующую минуту из отеля вышла Гермиона.  
\- Кстати, что ты там говорил о Министерстве? – поинтересовалась она, подозрительно глядя на Драко и Луи.   
\- Не здесь, - умоляюще простонал Малфой и Роше мелко закивал. Из отеля вышел Арнольд, и все трое принялись нарочито оживленно обсуждать предстоящую экскурсию к Чавин-де-Уантар. 

Спустя два часа экскурсионная группа уже стояла на заснеженной вершине горы и смотрела в долину, где расположился древний город.   
\- Дамы и господа! Перед вами Чавин-де-Уантар, точнее, сохранившая его часть, которая носит гордое название «Эль Кастильо». Сейчас мы с вами осмотрим Старый Храм, который не пострадал от разрушительных наводнений двадцатого века. Предупреждаю, что вы можете услышать странный шум, но не пугайтесь: это всего лишь вода в подземных галереях.   
Группа магов принялась спускаться с горы, и Драко искоса поглядывал на Арнольда, который осторожно придерживал Сесилию под локоток. «Странно, - мелькнула мысль в у него голове, - очень странно». Справа от Малфоя раздался шорох камней, и ему пришлось подхватить под руки Гермиону, которая чуть не скатилась с каменистого склона. Ближайшие десять минут были посвящены спуску, и Драко не смог предаваться раздумьям.   
\- Комплексу Чавин-де-Уантар уже более трех тысяч лет, но надписи и узоры на его камнях несут нам мудрость тех веков. Маги, строившие комплекс, были свято убеждены в том, что рано или поздно наш мир погубит волна ужасных, разрушительных катаклизмов и лишь переход на нематериальный уровень может спасти людей. Для такого перехода требовалось объединенное сознание всех жителей планеты, как магов, так и магглов. К сожалению, по понятным причинам это преобразование пока что не может свершиться.   
С этими словами Феликс бросил странный взгляд на Драко, и тот поморщился. Так или иначе, этот взгляд был завуалированным намеком на прошлое Малфоя, и Драко очень бы не хотелось, чтобы и остальные члены группы этот намек уловили. Драко посмотрел на Гермиону, но та так внимательно рассматривала надписи на камнях, что появись перед ней огнедышащий дракон, она не обратила бы на это внимания. Малфой припомнил, что в Хогвартсе Гермиона изучала древние руны и улыбнулся. Видимо, его спутница пыталась расшифровать послания на стенах. Драко перевел взгляд на Викторию Руквуд, и та ободряюще подмигнула.   
\- Маггловские археологи до сих пор ломают голову над тем, как обработали гранит при строительстве Старого Храма, ведь технологии того времени не позволяли этого сделать. Для нас же очевидно, что искуснейшие маги, принимавшие участие в строительстве, мастерски применяли для обработки гранита специальные заклятия. Представьте только, магглы до сих пор считают, что храм построен с помощью инопланетных цивилизаций!  
Последняя фраза экскурсовода вызвала искренний смех у членов группы, и Феликс удрученно вздохнул:  
\- Вот поэтому единение наших разумов и не представляется пока возможным, - легко улыбнулся экскурсовод. – Пройдемте, осмотрим верхние коридоры лабиринта и Лансон – величественный обелиск древних.

Лансон оказался огромным куском белого гранита высотой чуть менее пятнадцати футов, на котором был высечен орнамент.   
\- Идол Лансон олицетворяет ту идею, о которой я говорил вам раньше. Именно так представляли себе маги древности то существо, которое должно получиться, когда сознание всех созданий мира станет, наконец, единым целым.  
\- Простите, я читала в одной книге, что объединенное сознание должно было дать Лансону жизнь, - осторожно произнесла Гермиона, - якобы маги древности так верили в объединение, что заранее заготовили для нового сознания достойную форму.  
\- Благодарю вас, мисс, - улыбнулся Феликс. – Должен сказать, что Лансон – идол, который возрастом превосходит даже Виракоча, которому поклонялось коренное население этих земель. К сожалению, маги древности не оставили ни инструкций по объединению, ни пояснений касательно идола Лансона. Когда был открыт Чавин-де-Уантар, в среде исследователей шли ожесточенные споры, является ли Лансон именем идола или же названием идеи. В конце концов, было решено, что это имя идола. Относительно его предназначения есть несколько версий, одну из которых вы только что озвучили. Она не так популярна, как версия о том, что Идол является чем-то сродни руническим столбам, то есть просто камнем с написанным на нем текстом пророчеств и предупреждений.   
Гермиона улыбнулась и слегка покраснела. Феликс широко повел рукой, приглашая группу ознакомиться с идолом поближе.   
\- Простите, а его точно можно трогать? – переспросила Виктория, вызвав понимающие взгляды остальных членов группы.   
\- Да-да, - закивал экскурсовод. – Это абсолютно безопасно, здесь прошла не одна группа туристов, и все прикасались к Лансону. Поверьте, ни одна живая душа при этом не пострадала.  
Виктория кивком поблагодарила Феликса и подвела Энтони к каменному идолу. Мальчик, получив разрешение матери, принялся увлеченно водить пальчиком по линиям орнамента. Гермиона подошла к ним и принялась внимательно изучать узор, высеченный на граните. Малфой замер рядом с ней.  
\- Посмотри сюда, - Грейнджер указала на хитросплетение линий, - этот символ обозначает воду, как я поняла. Он очень часто повторяется. Видимо, здешние маги боялись наводнений. А вот те символы на самой верхушке идола мне непонятны.   
\- Это и есть принцип объединенного сознания, - пояснил Феликс, - идол как будто бы заточен в этой галерее, и свет солнца попадает сюда лишь два раза в год: в дни осеннего и весеннего равноденствия. Когда этот одинокий луч проникает в галерею, он попадает на этот символ. По задумке создателей это должно олицетворять победу света над тьмой, гармонии над хаосом, единства над разобщенностью.   
\- А куда он попадает, когда отражается? – полюбопытствовал Энтони, и экскурсовод рассмеялся.  
\- Да, конечно, было бы неплохо, если бы он отражался и попадал в какую-нибудь таинственную замочную скважину. Но, к сожалению, луч не отражается от идола. 

Покидая Чавин-де-Уантар, Феликс облегченно выдохнул. На этот раз экскурсия прошла без неприятных неожиданностей. В отеле группа появилась в полном составе и успела аккурат к обеду.


	22. Глава 22

После обеда постояльцы отеля разбрелись. Гермиона, Драко и Луи остались в ресторанчике одни.   
\- Нам нужно в Министерство, - осторожно напомнил француз.  
\- Я в курсе, - задумчиво проговорил Малфой. – Вот только я хотел бы переговорить еще раз с постояльцами. Есть у меня одна догадка, но пока она не подтвердится, я не стану ничего вам рассказывать. Дорогая, сейчас вы с Луи направитесь на пляж. Я попрошу тебя выяснить у Джереми и девочек, кто был на площадке перед отелем, когда они там появились. Луи, обсуди с Викторией, события вчерашнего вечера. А я поговорю с теми, кто не пошел на пляж.   
Гермиона и Луи кивнули и быстро встали со своих мест. Драко задумчиво посмотрел в пустую чашку из-под кофе. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы догадки его не подтвердились.

На стук в дверь хозяйка комнаты отреагировала практически мгновенно.  
\- Мистер Малфой? – удивленно спросила пожилая женщина.   
\- Простите, мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов, - Драко прошел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. – Вчера ночью вы первая аппарировали с плато. Вы не помните, кто появился после вас?  
\- Помню, конечно. У меня отличная память, - гордо произнесла Анна-Мария. – Вслед за мной появились эти две девочки, Патриция и Летиция. Затем эта вертихвостка со своим папашей, потом этот милый мальчик, Джереми, потом экскурсовод.   
\- А Хлоя с мужем? – недоуменно переспросил Драко.  
\- О, они прибыли последними. Жаль эту милую девочку, - грустно сказала Анна-Мария, и Малфой кивнул.  
\- Жаль. Очень жаль, - рассеянно проговорил он. – Спасибо мисс Севере. Простите, что потревожил.

Комната Фортеса располагалась напротив комнаты Анны-Марии, и Драко уверенно постучал в дверь.   
\- Здравствуйте, молодой человек, - радостно проговорил старичок. – Проходите-проходите. Вы что-то хотели?  
\- Да, мистер Фортес, - учтиво проговорил Драко. – Хотел спросить, как прошел вчерашний вечер у вас. Дети вас не слишком утомили?  
\- Нет, что вы, - возбужденно заговорил мужчина. – Такие милые мальчишки, веселые. Особенно Энтони. Бедный мальчик, расти без отца. Мне его жаль.   
\- Без отца? – удивленно переспросил Драко.  
\- Не говорите мне, мистер Малфой, что вы не знаете историю Энтони, - Фортес внезапно посуровел. – Или Виктория Руквуд – не ваша давняя знакомая? Разве не ваши друзья приложили руку к исчезновению ее жениха?  
\- Просите, мистер Фортес, я не совсем понимаю, о чем вы говорите, - удивленно проговорил Драко. Пожилой джентльмен сверлил его гневным взглядом около минуты, пока не понял, что Драко, стоящий перед ним, действительно не понимает, о чем ему говорят.  
\- Впрочем, вы тогда учились в школе и могли не знать всего происходящего, - задумчиво пробормотал Фортес, обращаясь больше к себе, чем к собеседнику. – Что же, слушайте. Виктория и Алекс познакомились в заграничной поездке, такой же, как эта. Они были молоды и не обращали внимания на запреты отца Виктории. Молодые люди продолжили общаться в Британии, намерения Алекса были более чем серьезны. Вскоре Виктория узнала, что скоро станет матерью, и молодой человек незамедлительно сделал ей предложение. Вот только отцу это не понравилось. Алекс был найден убитым в собственном доме, а над его телом висела Черная Метка. Виктория родила Энтони и отдала его на попечение своей матери, а сама перебралась жить к отцу.   
Драко задумчиво посмотрел на мужчину.  
\- Я не знал этого, - тихо проговорил он. – Но я все же хотел бы обратиться к не столь давним событиям. Вчерашний вечер.   
\- Да, конечно, - кивнул Фортес. – Хотя я бы поговорил о вас, молодой человек.   
\- Простите?   
\- Вы очень сильный, раз смогли выжить в послевоенном мире с вашей-то репутацией, освободиться от тех ложных идеалов, что веками передавались в вашей семье.  
\- Я не понимаю, - Драко был ошарашен, выбит из колеи рассуждениями Фортеса. Его слова всколыхнули в душе старые, запретные воспоминания, и Малфой тряхнул головой, пытаясь отвязаться от липких неприятных мыслей.  
\- Я учился с Абраксасом, вашим дедом. Не скажу, что мы были дружны, напротив, его взгляды отталкивали меня от того круга, в котором он вращался. И все же, появление вашего отца в рядах Попечителей школы меня не удивило. Зная отца и деда, очень интересно наблюдать за вами, мистер Малфой. И за теми переменами, что с вами произошли.   
Какая-то странная догадка вспыхнула в мозгу Драко и тут же угасла.  
\- Прошу прощения, но я все еще хочу услышать о вчерашнем вечере, - как можно мягче сказал Малфой.  
\- Да, конечно. Весь вчерашний вечер я провел с Викторией и мальчиками. К тому моменту, как Анна-Мария, а затем и остальные аппарировали на площадку перед отелем, дети уже спали, да и Виктория отправилась в свой номер. Моя бессонница все еще не дает мне покоя, и я развлекал себя чтением. Если вы хотите знать, не происходило ли в отеле никаких странностей, пока вы были на экскурсии – нет, не происходило.   
\- Спасибо, мистер Фортес, - улыбнулся Драко.  
\- Я так понял, вы помогаете с расследованием местному Министерству?  
\- Совершенно верно. И я не хотел бы, чтобы об этом было известно остальным гостям отеля. Всего доброго, - улыбнулся он и покинул номер пожилого джентльмена.

Малфой направился на улицу, где встретил Луи, который пил кофе у входа в отель.   
\- Что говорит Виктория? – спросил Драко, чуть морщась. Слова Фортеса оставили в душе неприятный осадок, от которого хотелось поскорее избавиться, заглушить давно забытое тянущее чувство в груди новыми ощущениями, забить старые мысли новыми.  
\- Виктория? О, она очень рада тому, что милейший мистер Фортес остался вчера в отеле, и она смогла почитать, пока он развлекал детей. Этот джентльмен – педагог? Фортес прекрасно управляется с детьми.   
\- Нет. Он никогда не был преподавателем, да и своих детей у него нет, - качнул головой Драко.  
\- Странно. Он так общается с детьми, будто делал это всю жизнь.  
Драко промолчал, пытаясь ухватить за хвост ускользающую мысль, которая напрямую касалась педагогических талантов Фортеса.   
\- А где Гермиона? – спросил он первое, что пришло в голову.  
\- О, мисс Грейнджер еще общается с Патрицией и Летицией. Видимо, у них есть какие-то догадки, раз они так долго ей что-то объясняют. Посмотри сам.  
Драко, прищурившись, взглянул в сторону пляжа, где в некотором отдалении от Виктории стояли три девушки. Гермиона внимательно слушала двух сестер, которые очень эмоционально ей что-то рассказывали, перебивая друг друга. Прошло около десяти минут, прежде чем Грейнджер присоединилась к Драко и Луи и закурила.   
\- Они сведут меня с ума, - простонала она, выдыхая дым, - сумасшедшие догадки, ни одна из которых не вяжется с остальной картиной. Нет бы, просто рассказать, что они видели. Девочки подозревают практически всех. Придумали для каждого мотив!  
\- Придумали? – переспросил Драко.  
\- Именно! Видите ли, отец Сесилии криво посмотрел на Хлою на самой первой экскурсии. Отправить бы их домой, да нельзя. Свидетелям запрещено покидать страну до окончания следствия.  
\- А Джереми?  
\- А что Джереми? Появился вчера на площадке вслед за Анной-Марией и сестрами.   
Драко закусил нижнюю губу и кивнул.  
\- Здесь у нас больше нет дел. В Министерство.   
Собеседники Малфоя согласно кивнули, и спустя минуту все трое уже появились у входа в Министерство магии Перу. В первую очередь молодые люди направились в лабораторию. 

\- Я так и думал, - разочарованно протянул Драко, глядя в контейнер с вещами погибшей Катарины Конрад. – Ее палочки нет. Я практически уверен, что именно палочка Катарины выпустила в тебя Империус!  
Гермиона грустно кивнула. Луи переводил взгляд с Гермионы на Драко и обратно.  
\- Но у кого была возможность забрать палочку у погибшей. И, что немаловажно, когда у нее забрали палочку?  
\- Ты имеешь ввиду, что Катарина была жива, когда у нее забрали волшебную палочку?  
\- Именно, - кивнул француз, - думаю, именно из-за палочки ее и убили.  
\- А по-моему, убили ее из-за того, что она услышала то, что ей слышать не полагалось. Что говорит ее муж? Она быстро вышла из номера. Она кого-то увидела, я уверена. Катарина направилась за преступниками. Палочку у нее забрали уже после гибели.   
\- Итак, у нас два варианта, - хлопнул в ладони Драко. – И оба более-менее логичны. Давайте попробуем подойти с другой стороны: мотивы. Фрэнсис погибла, потому что что-то увидела, Катарина направилась вслед за преступниками, а вот кому мешала Хлоя – неизвестно. Мы уже приходили к выводу, что у Хлои и Арнольда стопроцентное алиби по этим инцидентам. Хлоя ничего не видела и не слышала.   
\- То есть, ты думаешь, что убийца покушался не на мою жизнь? – удивленно спросила Гермиона. – Но почему?  
\- Есть одна маленькая деталь. На аппарации настаивал именно Арнольд, и перемещение произвел именно он. Подумайте хорошенько, как могло расщепить Хлою, если она просто держалась за руку мужа?  
В лаборатории повисла неловкая тишина.


	23. Глава 23

На рецепшен Драко ожидал пакет от Теодора.   
\- Вот и отлично, - резюмировала Гермиона, увидев в руках Драко пергаменты, - по крайней мере, ты не будешь отвлекать меня от работы. Я уже почти дописала свое выступление для форума.  
Она уселась на балконе, и Малфою ничего не оставалось, кроме как проследовать за ней.  
\- Умница моя, - похвалил ее Драко и развернул письмо. 

«Здравствуйте, шеф. Надеюсь, у вас все в порядке. Ваша золотая рыбка, Тео продолжает отвечать на ваши вопросы.   
Патриция и Летиция Салливан – дочери одного из ведущих колдомедиков «Мунго». Отправлены в заграничную поездку в честь окончания школы с отличием. В Академию поступать отказались, чем разочаровали отца. Подали заявку в школу авроров. Кстати, можете их обрадовать, обе зачислены. У семьи безупречная репутация, если не считать того, что именно мистер Салливан руководит в «Мунго» закупкой ингредиентов для зелий и именно он не разорвал контракт с «Verde Farmacie» после того, как у них истек срок действия лицензии. Салливан и Маклагген имели неплохой доход от этого мероприятия. Впрочем, махинации отца к дочерям и сыну не имеют ни малейшего отношения. Репутация самих сестер безупречна: ни порочащих связей, ни скандалов.   
Кроме того, вместе с вами в тот день из Британии отбыли Джереми и Феликс Саммерс».

\- Это еще что за новости? – удивленно протянул Драко, чем заслужил неодобрительный взгляд Гермионы, которая быстро писала в блокноте. Малфой встряхнул пергамент и продолжил чтение.

«Феликс Саммерс помимо магического образования получил еще и маггловское высшее образование в области истории. Долгое время Феликс участвовал в разного рода раскопках, а потом заделался экскурсоводом. Он не привязан к какой-либо стране, отели связываются с ним, когда ожидается большая группа британских туристов. Джереми обычно ездит с ним. У младшего Саммерса нет никакого образования, кроме двух ЖАБА по заклинаниям и по уходу за магическими существами, но благодаря специальности брата он катается по всему миру. Впрочем, ничего криминального за Саммерсами не значится.   
Лаванда и Косолапус передают Гермионе привет. Я закончил с регистрацией Клювокрыла в Министерстве, дали паспорт и указания касательно содержания и сокрытия от магглов. В клинике все в порядке. Тео».

Драко хмыкнул и отложил письмо Теодора. Гермиона по-прежнему писала, и Драко залюбовался ею. Малфой и раньше видел работающую Гермиону Грейнджер, но право безнаказанно рассматривать её получил совсем недавно и теперь пользовался этой возможностью. Она была прекрасна в своей сосредоточенности. Гермиона покручивала перо в тоненьких пальчиках, и Драко мог поклясться, что любимая продумывает какой-то особенно проникновенный пассаж своей речи. Грейнджер прикусила кончик пера, и Малфою захотелось немедленно отвлечь ее от работы. Он обхватил ее талию и положил подбородок на хрупкое плечико, заглядывая в блокнот. Гермиона слегка повернула голову, мягко поцеловала Драко в висок и снова вернулась к подготовке речи для форума.

\- Я тебе не мешаю? – тихо спросил Малфой на ушко.  
\- Нет, - Гермиона откинулась назад, прижимаясь лопатками к его груди, подняла руку и принялась помахивать пером, дирижируя собственным мыслям. Драко улыбнулся и прижал ее к себе чуть сильнее.   
\- Таким образом, факт воздействия темной магии на подсудимого является не просто смягчающим обстоятельством, - восторженно продиктовала Гермиона сама себе, - но и позволяет в большинстве случаев снять с него все обвинения.

Драко улыбнулся. Он любил смотреть, как она работает. Как она смешно морщит носик, когда задумывается над чем-то. Как прикусывает нижнюю губу, перечитывая и перепроверяя написанное. Как заправляет за ушко прядь волос. Когда Гермиона поднимала глаза к потолку и медленно вдыхала, пытаясь успеть за собственными мыслями, у Малфоя возникало жгучее желание немедленно оторвать ее от работы, прижать к себе покрепче и не отпускать. Все эти жесты он выучил давным-давно, еще на седьмом курсе, когда исподтишка поглядывал на Грейнджер на уроках. И вот теперь это маленькое сокровище принадлежало ему. Драко обнял любимую чуть крепче, прижался щекой к ее щеке и блаженно закрыл глаза. Теплый ветерок, доносившийся с моря, ласкал его лицо, а рядом была самая красивая девушка в мире. Самая добрая. Самая честная. Самая.

\- Драко, так что там в письме? – спросила Гермиона, поглаживая пальчиками его руку.  
\- А, ничего, - отмахнулся он.  
\- Серьезно? Ты, кажется, был чем-то удивлен, - напомнила Грейнджер, и Драко вздохнул. Ему не хотелось возвращаться к делам, слишком уж хорошо было предаваться блаженному бездействию.  
\- Да, - неохотно проговорил Малфой, открывая глаза. – Джереми и Феликс – братья.   
\- Серьезно? – Гермиона забрала с маленького столика письмо Нотта и пробежала глазами по строкам. – Но как это поможет нам найти убийцу? Драко, зачем тебе сведения обо всех этих людях?   
\- Для полноты картины, - усмехнулся Малфой, - вот, смотри: Феликс и Джереми – братья, но никто до сих пор об этом не догадался. Они практически не общаются. Завтракают, обедают и ужинают отдельно. Феликс-то на работе, но вот поведение Джереми никак не вяжется с образом глупого мальчика, сидящего на шее у брата.   
\- По-твоему, он должен повсюду таскаться за братом?  
\- Посмотри на сестер Салливан, - предложил Драко, и Гермиона бросила взгляд на пляж, где девочки весело болтали о чем-то. – А Саммерсы за все время, что мы тут, перекинулись всего лишь парой фраз.   
\- Ты подозреваешь Джереми? – поинтересовалась Грейнджер, глядя на Джереми, развлекавшего детей у кромки прибоя.   
\- Нет, их семейные проблемы не имеют отношения к последним событиям. Но ты ведь не будешь отрицать, что все это более чем странно.   
Гермиона прикусила губу и медленно кивнула. Последний жест окончательно подкосил Драко, и он решительным движением забрал у Грейнджер блокнот.  
\- Ты чего?  
Вместо ответа Малфой развернул её к себе и принялся целовать.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, - улыбнулась Гермиона спустя пару минут, - но дело у нас так и не сдвинулось с мертвой точки.   
\- Неправда, сдвинулось, - мягко возразил Драко. – У меня есть пара догадок, вот только они пока не подтвердились.   
\- Что нужно, чтобы твои догадки стали уверенностью? – спросила Грейнджер, глядя на него в упор.   
\- Прокол, - выдохнул Драко, прижимаясь лбом к ее лбу. – Может, я ни драккла не смыслю во всех этих делах, но последние два инцидента дали мне понять, что любой преступник рано или поздно прокалывается на чем-то.   
\- Два? Маловато для статистики, тебе не кажется? – усмехнулась она, отодвигаясь от Драко. Он воспринял это движение по-своему и уложил голову к ней на колени. Гермиона запустила пальчики в его светлые волосы. – Однако же, ты прав. Если все идет слишком хорошо, преступник расслабляется, после чего следует прокол. Если же все идет плохо, он начинает паниковать. Сейчас нужно заставить преступника проколоться, но как? Номер Луи более его не интересует.  
\- Почему ты так решила?  
\- Посуди сам, - Гермиона провела пальчиком по плечу Драко, - в первый раз он попал в номер Луи, желая там что-то спрятать. Натолкнулся там на Фрэнсис, приказал ей отвернуться, она ослушалась. Финал тебе известен. Второй визит был произведен с целью изъять из номера то, что там спрятано. Не исключено, что визитеры были разными людьми. Это то, к чему пришла я. Однако гибель Хлои никак не вяжется с этой историей.  
\- Если отталкиваться от твоей версии, то визитеры были людьми, которые не могут открыто контактировать между собой. Все постояльцы нормально общаются.   
\- Не все. Сесилия и Арнольд, - она притянула к себе руку Малфоя и принялась ноготком выводить на ладони замысловатые узоры. – Джереми и Феликс.  
\- Ну, с последними ты погорячилась. Может, они и не общаются на людях, но передать небольшую круглую вещь один другому вполне может.   
\- А почему мы зациклились на ввозе? – резко спросила Гермиона, царапнув руку Драко, от чего тот дернулся.  
\- Вывоз?  
\- Вполне возможно. Во время первого визита он просто проверил, на месте ли вещь. Когда же в номер поселили Луи, преступник испугался, что новый постоялец найдет ее.   
\- Почему испугался? – поинтересовался Драко.  
\- Раз вокруг этой штуки развели такую историю, она либо опасна, либо незаконна, либо и то и другое сразу.   
\- Умница моя, - улыбнулся Малфой, - тогда у нас осталось два вопроса: что это за вещь и кто преступник.   
\- Ты же говорил, что у тебя есть догадки, - ехидно протянула Гермиона. – Вот и скажи мне, подходит ли твой подозреваемый под мою версию.   
Драко прикрыл глаза и задумался, разворачивая перед внутренним взором цепочку собственных доводов. Думал он довольно долго. 

\- Малфой, ты уснул? – поинтересовалась Гермиона спустя полчаса, на что Драко отрицательно помотал головой и что-то невразумительно промычал.   
\- Я размышлял, - произнес Малфой спустя еще десять минут. – И пришел к выводу, что мои подозреваемые прекрасно увязываются с твоей версией. Вот только смерть Хлои все еще стоит особняком. Может, убийца был нацелен на тебя?  
\- Если бы убрать хотели меня, я бы не дожила до сегодняшнего утра, - грустно произнесла Гермиона. – Но покушения так и не произошло.   
Драко медленно кивнул и поднял руку, чтобы прикоснуться к щеке любимой.   
\- То есть, ты уверена, что убийца был нацелен на Хлою?  
\- Да. И он довел свое дело до конца. Вот только в этой смерти не было никакой логики.  
Малфой устроился поудобнее и снова закрыл глаза, чтобы предаться размышлениям. Гермиона взяла со столика свой блокнот и принялась листать его.  
\- Что ты там хочешь найти? – лениво спросил Драко, не открывая глаз.  
\- У меня в этом блокноте всё. Я заколдовала его так, чтобы страницы не заканчивались. Что-то вроде заклятия незримого расширения. Кроме записей по делам, которые я вела, здесь еще и выписки особо интересных дел из криминальных хроник. Вот, надеюсь найти прецедент.   
\- Думаешь, кто-то еще совершал два связанных убийства и третье просто так, потому что так захотелось?  
\- Я хочу понять логику преступника. Не мешай, пожалуйста, - в голосе Гермионы послышались нотки раздражения.  
\- Я тут просто полежу, подумаю, - Малфой немного поерзал, зевнул, положил руку под голову и бессовестно уснул. Спать в человеческом облике было намного удобнее, да и не было проблем с жаркой шубкой. Уже проваливаясь в царство Морфея, Драко подумал, что неплохо было бы уговорить Гермиону превращать его в хорька зимой, тогда не будет надобности так часто разжигать камин.


	24. Глава 24

\- Драко, ты помнишь, на каких условиях я согласилась взять тебя с собой? – строго переспросила Гермиона перед входом в зал, где через полчаса должен был начаться форум.  
\- Да, дорогая, - Малфой изобразил святую невинность и принялся перечислять, - вести себя хорошо, не лезть в споры, не задавать каверзных вопросов, вести себя хорошо, помнить, что я не адвокат, вести себя хорошо.  
\- Ты три раза сказал, что нужно вести себя хорошо, - подозрительно прищурилась Грейнджер.  
\- Всего лишь потому, что ты, милая, сказала это раз десять, - улыбнулся он. – Как будто я – невоспитанная зверюга и брошусь крушить зал.  
\- Так, продолжишь паясничать – опять превращу в хорька, - пригрозила Гермиона, - будешь лежать у меня на плечах, как воспитанный зверек.  
\- Нет, буду прыгать по головам всех присутствующих, - рассмеялся Драко. – Все, молчу. И прекрати нервничать, они все в подметки тебе не годятся.  
Гермиона судорожно вцепилась в руку Малфоя и прерывисто выдохнула. В следующую минуту они уже вошли в огромный зал и заняли свои места. Несмотря на то, что для Грейнджер не в новинку были подобные мероприятия, она неизменно нервничала перед их началом. Все вокруг плыло в тумане, кажется, подходили репортеры, и Гермиона не была уверена, что достаточно вежливо им ответила. Впрочем, журналистов развлекал Малфой. С детства привыкший к большим скоплениям народа, Драко чувствовал себя уверенно, объясняя, что: «Мисс Грейнджер готовится к выступлению, интересующие вас вопросы можно задать по окончанию форума», - и прочее в подобном духе. 

К тому времени, когда Гермиону попросили занять место за трибуной, она уже успокоилась и собралась.  
\- Дамы и господа. Я бы хотела рассказать о некоторых случаях, с которыми я столкнулась в своей практике. Рассматривая заурядное, на первый взгляд, дело, я столкнулась с проявлением древней темной магии, которая оказала решающее влияние на ход событий. Как известно, факт воздействия темной магии на подсудимого является не просто смягчающим обстоятельством, но и позволяет в большинстве случаев снять с него все обвинения. Эта практика широко распространена при рассмотрении преступлений, совершенных под воздействием заклятия Империус, когда маг действует не по собственной воле, а по принуждению заклинателя. Но в рассматриваемом случае на скамье подсудимых оказалась подозреваемая, которая, на первый взгляд, действовала по собственной воле.

Драко вздохнул, понимая, о чем говорит Гермиона. Решение о повторном суде над Каролиной Таттинг после ее полного избавления от проклятия поддержал сам министр, рассмотрев показания колдомедиков, занимавшихся её лечением. Грейнджер говорила достаточно долго, оперируя сложными терминами, ссылаясь на британские и международные законы и поправки к ним. Малфой почувствовал, как его клонит в сон, и ему приходилось делать титанические усилия, чтобы не зевать. Гермиона изредка поглядывала на него, ища поддержки, и тогда Драко кивал с самым заинтересованным видом. Остальным же присутствующим даже вид делать не пришлось, ведь для понимающих людей ее выступление действительно было очень интересным.

\- Таким образом, суд оказывается на распутье, - продолжала с трибуны Гермиона. – С одной стороны, подсудимая виновна лишь в том, что родилась в семье, над которой тяготеет родовое проклятие. С другой стороны, суд обязан наказать виновных в совершении преступления. И в этом состоит вся сложность работы с такими случаями. Каждый из них уникален и требует кропотливого рассмотрения. В нашем случае было решено рассмотреть дело повторно после того, как подсудимая будет свободна от проклятия. Такой вывод был одобрен министром лично, как самый справедливый выход из сложившейся ситуации.

Драко принялся аплодировать одним из первых. Гермионе, конечно, пришлось ответить на несколько вопросов из зала, но они носили уточняющий характер. Малфой даже поверил в то, что все собравшиеся в зале – самые милые и справедливые люди в мире. Впрочем, на третьем докладчике это мнение оказалось ложным, когда милейшая старушенция из Японии в пух и прах разнесла доклад молодого человека из Америки. Следом за американцем вышел такой же молодой финн и принялся рассказывать о каком-то абсолютно неинтересном деле. Доклад был настолько скучным, что даже Грейнджер несколько раз сдержанно зевнула. Сам Малфой уже потихоньку начал засыпать, когда фраза докладчика резанула слух.

\- И мы все должны задать себе вопрос: почему закон так сильно ограничивает применение магии в жилых кварталах. Ведь в квартире моего подзащитного магглы не могли увидеть его действия. Так стоит ли осуждать человека за действия, которые он совершает, находясь на частной территории?  
Драко дернулся, порываясь выкрикнуть с места ответ на этот вопрос.   
\- Дорогой, держи себя в руках, - попросила Гермиона, что на время остудило пыл Малфоя. Финский докладчик продолжал вещать из-за трибуны, и от его речей у Драко начинал дергаться глаз.   
\- Оппозиционеры, - проворчал он, - его выступление проплачено оппозиционерами.  
\- Драко, пожалуйста, только не заводись, - умоляюще простонала Грейнджер, но Малфой уже хищно прищурился и подался чуть вперед, сцепив пальцы в замок. Ничего хорошего это не предвещало.  
\- Задавайте ваши вопросы, - произнес ведущий, и Малфой сделал ленивое движение. Со стороны могло показаться, что он сладко потягивается, наплевав на все приличия, но его правая рука медленно поднялась вверх и застыла в воздухе. Гермиона тяжело вздохнула и уткнулась взглядом в пол.  
\- Драко Люциус Малфой, Лондон, - представился он, и по залу пробежали возбужденные шепотки. – Скажите, вы и впрямь не понимаете всей сути ограничения магии в жилых кварталах?  
Финн помедлил и отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Речь идет о том, что мой подзащитный имел право применять магию в собственном жилище. Он не использует ее на магглах, не подумайте. Но невозможность аппарировать в собственную квартиру…  
\- Малфой, пожалуйста, - взмолилась Гермиона, но Драко уже встал со своего места и принялся пробираться к трибуне.  
\- Позвольте, извините, минуточку, - Драко протиснулся по ряду и быстрым шагом поднялся к трибуне, отодвинув от нее докладчика.  
\- Итак, дамы и господа, раз уж у нас с вами возник такой вопрос, я постараюсь раз и навсегда прояснить эту маленькую деталь для всех присутствующих.   
Гермиона в своем кресле горестно застонала, спрятала лицо в ладони и опустила голову.

\- Оговорюсь сразу, я колдомедик, и многие юридические аспекты могут быть мне непонятны. Итак, некоторые сотрудники моей клиники в ходе многолетних исследований установили, что реакция организма магглов на любые проявления магии весьма неоднозначна. Некоторые зелья влияют на них так же, как и на волшебников, например, Умиротворяющий бальзам, однако к большинству ингредиентов организм магглов абсолютно нечувствителен, к тем же Дремоносным бобам. Мы сейчас говорим о неядовитых веществах, чтобы вы понимали. Касательно же заклинаний мои сотрудники пришли к одному очень любопытному выводу. Как вам известно, магия вызывает определенные вибрации, и эти колебания, оказывается, негативно влияют на организм магглов. Простейшие бытовые чары, которыми владеет даже второкурсник, вызывают у взрослых магглов приступы острейшей головной боли.

Зал затих, и присутствующие недоуменно переглянулись. Драко же с самым невозмутимым видом извлек из кармана палочку и нарисовал в воздухе фрагмент многоквартирного дома, выделив три этажа, на каждом из которых было по три квартиры.

\- Итак, давайте рассмотрим ситуацию, в которой оказался истец докладчика. Предположим, он живет вот здесь, - квадратик центральной квартиры окрасился красным, - и тогда любое применение магии негативно сказывается на жителях восьми соседних квартир. Он, конечно, может применять бытовые чары, ведь – по словам докладчика – находится на своей территории. Но в этом случае соседи-магглы получают регулярные головные боли, у их детей проявляются беспричинные истерические состояния, у пожилых людей усиливаются возрастные отклонения. И это еще не все. Постоянное проживание в таких условиях может вызывать опухоли – чисто теоретически, конечно, - Драко обаятельно улыбнулся, обводя зал взглядом.  
Зал молчал. Лишь было слышно, как Гермиона шепотом считает до ста, чтобы не убить Драко Малфоя на месте. 

\- По статистике, в семье в среднем трое человек. Таким образом, у нашего волшебника более двадцати соседей. Аппарация – не бытовые чары, и магические вибрации на порядок сильнее, а значит, каждое такое действие сильнее влияет на соседей. Хорошо, если он у вас аппарирует дважды в день. А если десять? А если вдруг к нему нагрянут гости? Вы всерьез полагаете, что прямая угроза жизни и здоровью двадцати человек – пустяк по сравнению с тем, что одному волшебнику лень подниматься по лестнице? – Драко смерил докладчика уничтожающим взглядом, - вот мой к вам вопрос, молодой человек. Отвечайте.   
Присутствующие недоуменно переводили взгляд с докладчика на Малфоя и обратно. Драко со скучающим видом облокотился на трибуну и лениво повернул голову к финну, ожидая ответа на свой вопрос. Однако молодой адвокат будто язык проглотил.   
\- Мы не рассматривали вопрос с этой стороны, - осторожно начал финн.  
\- О, конечно, - нараспев проговорил Малфой, - зачем рассматривать ситуацию объективно? Я понимаю, вы, как адвокат, заботитесь о благополучии своего клиента, но мне, как колдомедику, свойственно оценивать безопасность для здоровья любого, будь то маг или маггл. У меня все, простите, если задел.  
Драко покинул место за трибуной и вернулся в свое кресло возле Гермионы, которая, к слову, была просто в бешенстве.  
\- Малфой, - прошипела она.  
\- Да, я был шикарен, я знаю, - в глазах Драко плясали озорные искры.  
\- Малфой, я просила, - Грейнджер с силой сжала его руку, оставляя на коже полукруглые следы ноготков.  
\- Ну, скажи, что я был шикарен, - он слегка склонил голову, изобразив жалкое подобие извинения. – Или хотя бы хорош.

Гермиона демонстративно отвернулась от него, вслушиваясь в дебаты, разгоревшиеся в зале. Рассказ Драко не оставил этих людей равнодушными, и молодому докладчику пришлось несладко. Грейнджер и сама была бы не прочь задать какой-нибудь острый вопрос, но то, что Малфой устроил шоу, ее немного разозлило. Спустя двадцать минут, когда освистанный финн наконец покинул трибуну, а ведущий объявил перерыв, Гермиона соизволила повернуться к Малфою.  
\- Знаешь, дорогой, а ты действительно был шикарен, - проговорила Гермина ему на ухо, и Драко, который начал было дуться, моментально повеселел и даже предложил выйти на улицу, чтобы проветриться.

Стоило Драко поджечь кончик сигареты, как вокруг него и Гермионы столпились журналисты.  
\- Мистер Малфой, в вашей клинике действительно проводят опыты над магглами? – поинтересовалась смуглая журналистка, стоявшая ближе всех.  
\- Это не опыты, мисс. Исследования моих подчиненных – это просто обработка сведений, полученных от магглорожденных волшебников. Многие дети хотели облегчить своим родителям жизнь с помощью бытовых чар, однако результат их расстроил. Мы всего лишь собрали данные и сделали выводы. Смею вас заверить, ни один маггл не пострадал, - Драко так очаровательно улыбался, что журналистка лишь закивала и слово в слово записала ответ.  
\- Мистер Малфой, ваше выступление – это сенсация! Однако мы хотели бы детальнее ознакомиться с вопросом.  
\- О, я лишь руковожу работой, а все исследования принадлежат моим сотрудникам. Сегодня я, наконец, увидел, что тянуть с обнародованием больше нельзя. По возвращению домой я попрошу моих ребят составить исчерпывающую статью и разослать ее во все профильные издания. Если ваша пресса будет к нам милостива, к концу месяца вы сможете ознакомиться с полной картиной исследований.  
Гермиона отбивалась от своей порции вопросов, и ответы Драко слышала лишь краем уха. В одном она могла быть уверена: у Перуанской прессы выдался очень плодотворный денек.


	25. Глава 25

\- Ты куда собрался? – спросила Гермиона, высовывая голову из-под одеяла.  
Драко вздохнул. Он не хотел будить её, поэтому очень тихо встал с кровати, быстро собрался, перемещаясь по номеру на цыпочках. Видимо, Гермиону все же разбудил шум воды в душе.   
\- В Министерство, - Малфой застыл в проеме, приоткрыв дверь. Гермиона потянулась, взяла палочку, и дверь в номер тут же закрылась.  
\- Я с тобой, - заявила она, - мне нужно переговорить с Алегре. Я, кажется, знаю, где палочка Катарины Конрад.  
\- Мерлин, милая, но откуда? – поразился Драко, но все же опустился на кровать, терпеливо ожидая, пока Грейнджер соберется.   
\- А что тебе понадобилось в Министерстве? – спросила Гермиона, перекрикивая шум воды.   
\- Если ты не помнишь, я вчера по доброте душевной местным журналистам статью пообещал. Вот, собираюсь попросить Теодора, чтобы ленивая зараза по имени Малкольм хотя бы чем-то занялась. Да и в лаборатории хотел кое-что еще раз проверить.

Спустя полчаса парочка уже входила в Министерство. Первым делом Драко направился к стойке дежурной ведьмы, чтобы заказать разговор с Лондоном.  
\- Ждем вас в полдень в зале международных переговоров. Ваш камин номер четыре. Приятного дня, - улыбнулась девушка за стойкой, отдавая Малфою небольшую карточку, на которой была продублирована информация.  
\- Мне не нравится их Министерство, - признался Драко, подходя к своей спутнице. – Нет такого тесного лифта, как в Лондоне.   
\- Драко, прекрати, - попросила Гермиона, на что он только улыбнулся.  
\- Нет, серьезно, - продолжил Малфой. – Во время нашего первого дела я вообще готов был по десять раз на дню на допросы ходить.  
\- А потом ты решил, что можно врываться в мой офис среди рабочего дня, - Грейнджер легонько сжала его руку.  
\- Не похоже было, что тебе что-то в этом не нравилось, - усмехнулся Драко, и Гермиона не смогла с ним поспорить. 

В лаборатории все еще лежали вещи, принадлежавшие погибшим, а также метла, на которой летала Хлоя на ночной вылазке. Именно к этой вещи и было приковано внимание Драко.  
\- Не может это быть простым совпадением, - пробормотал Малфой, склоняясь над летательным средством. На древке метлы было несколько пятен крови, которые, на первый взгляд, не нуждались в анализе. Но у Драко был свое видение проблемы.  
\- Зачем? – удивленно спросила Гермиона, но Малфой лишь нервно дернул головой, желая показать, что его не стоит отвлекать. Через несколько минут в лаборатории появился Кови, и Грейнджер поспешила высказать свои идеи касательно местонахождения палочки.  
\- Послушай, может это и бред, но я догадываюсь, где палочка Катарины. Посуди сам, преступник – кто-то из постояльцев. Если он действительно аппарировал в отель не сразу, то место промежуточной аппарации должно быть ему знакомо. Большинство постояльцев нигде, кроме отеля и экскурсий не были. Значит, он мог аппарировать либо к Вратам Богов, либо в Тукуме. Нам необходимо осмотреть эти места, и поскорее.   
\- Вы отправитесь со мной? – вопрос Алегре касался их двоих, и Драко отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Я заказал разговор с Лондоном, а поиски могут затянуться надолго. Учти, Алегре, если с ней что-то случится, - в голосе Малфоя прозвучала неприкрытая угроза.  
\- Понял. Постараемся не задерживаться, - кивнул аврор. Прозвучал хлопок аппарации, и Драко остался в лаборатории один.

\- Ну, метелка, что ты мне расскажешь? – он вновь склонился над метлой Хлои и принялся счищать засохшую кровь.   
Подозрения Драко полностью подтвердились. Древко метлы было залито кровью погибшей, но одно маленькое пятнышко было кровью другого человека. Малфой нахмурился, устанавливая пробирку с образцом крови неизвестного в отдельный штатив, где уже было две емкости с таким же содержимым.   
\- Так-так, ни Фортес, ни Джереми, ни покойная Хлоя в происшествиях не замешаны, - протянул Драко, подходя к телу, накрытому простыней. Кое-что в повреждениях последнего тела ему не нравилось. Однако сконцентрироваться не получалось. Малфой набросил на тело простынь и вернулся к метле. Около пятнадцати минут Драко бестолково пялился на летательное средство, после чего достал из стола колдографии, сделанные в номере Роше.   
\- Мне нужен был прокол, конечно, но скол тоже подойдет, - ухмыльнулся Малфой. Одна часть картинки уже сложилась в его голове, и теперь он без зазрения совести повернулся к телу Хлои. Впрочем, времени на работу с телом практически не оставалось, часовая стрелка подкрадывалась к цифре "двенадцать", вынуждая Драко сбросить халат и спешить в зал международных переговоров.

Камин вспыхнул в две минуты первого, и Малфой мысленно похвалил Нотта за пунктуальность.  
\- Тео, у меня для тебя есть еще одно задание.  
\- А Тео занят, - ехидно протянули из камина.  
\- Малкольм, пикси безрогий, - удивился Драко, - это что еще за фокусы?  
\- Я пока что занимаю место помощника, так что давай, говори, что за поручение.  
\- Так даже лучше, - вздохнул он, - потому что поручение у меня к тебе непосредственно. Помнишь, свои исследования касательно влияние магии на магглов? Я тут случайно о них обмолвился, и…  
\- И об этом уже знает вся Британия, - перебил его Малкольм, - эти журналюги такие расторопные, уже нагрянули в клинику с расспросами.  
\- А, так вот чем занят Тео, - сообразил Драко.  
\- Нет, не этим, - по голосу друга было понятно, что он морщился.  
\- Так, что у вас там происходит? – строго спросил Малфой, и его сотрудник тут же рассыпался в заверениях, что все в абсолютном порядке, а они с Теодором полностью контролируют ситуацию.  
\- Ну, раз у вас все в порядке, то ты немедленно начинаешь писать статью по своим исследованиям. На публикацию местные газеты уже согласны, - скомандовал Драко, и из камина раздался вздох.  
\- Я сейчас не могу писать статью, - жалобно протянул Малкольм, - я немного занят.   
\- Я сказал: «Ты начинаешь писать статью». Какое из этих четырех слов тебе непонятно? – Малфой потихоньку начал злиться. В душу закралось подозрение, что не все так хорошо в Лондоне, как бы эти прохвосты его не убеждали.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо. Если я к концу недели закончу, тебя устроит? – уточнил Малкольм.  
\- Вполне. Ты точно не хочешь сказать, что там у вас происходит?  
\- Нормально все, - поспешно заверил Малкольм.  
\- Да понял я, что у вас опять там какая-то ерунда творится. Смотрите, если к моему возвращению с ней не разберетесь, я вас с Ноттом разберу. На органы. И сдам в анатомическую лабораторию Академии.   
\- Хорошо, - согласился Малкольм и звучно сглотнул. – Я тогда разбираться пошел. Конец связи?  
\- Нет, ты пошел писать статью. И разбираться. И передай Тео, что я его повешу. Все, вот теперь конец связи.  
Малфой задумчиво воззрился на потухший камин.  
\- О чем я думал, когда уезжал из страны? – Драко покачал головой и поднялся из кресла.

В лаборатории уже сидели Гермиона и Кови, оживленно обсуждавшие свои перемещения.  
\- Я была права! – заявила Грейнджер, как только Драко переступил порог. – Мы нашли палочку Катарины на площадке около Врат Богов. Я думала, что преступник направится в Тукуме, если честно.  
\- Заклинания уже воспроизводили?   
\- Нет, решили тебя дождаться, - улыбнулся Кови.   
\- Погодите немного, я хочу еще раз осмотреть тело Хлои, - Драко вновь отбросил простыню. Пока он шел от зала международных переговоров к лаборатории, его посетила одна любопытная догадка, и теперь Малфою безумно хотелось ее проверить.  
\- Я так и думал, - выдохнул он через пять минут. – Посмотрите сюда. Как обычно выглядит расщеп?  
\- Как будто из плоти вырвали кусок, - отчеканила Гермиона и поморщилась, вспоминая, как расщепило Рона в тот год, когда они с Гарри гонялись за крестражами.  
\- Правильно, милая. И какой же характер носят повреждения в таком случае?   
Ответом было молчание, и Драко продолжил.  
\- Края раны будут рваными. А теперь посмотрите сюда, - Малфой жестом пригласил Кови и Гермиону осмотреть тело, - удивительно ровные края. Не очень-то похоже на расщеп. Готов спорить на десять галеонов, что последнее заклятие, которое воспроизведет найденная палочка, будет Режущим.  
Кови и Гермиона молчали. Правота Малфоя была настолько очевидна, что ответить на этот спор согласием было все равно, что просто отдать колдомедику галеоны.

\- Приори Инкантатем, - Алегре направил свою палочку на недавно найденную, и магический предмет выдал все.  
Режущее заклятие. Аппарационное. Империус. Еще один Империус. Обливиэйт. Зеленая вспышка Авады. Огромные тропические цветы, над которыми порхали маленькие колибри и огромные бабочки.  
\- Странно. Почему два Империуса? – Драко заметно напрягся. – Давайте попробуем восстановить картину преступления.  
\- Цветы создавала сама Катарина, - тихо начала Грейнджер. – Затем Авада. Это странно. Скорее всего, палочку у нее выбили. И смертоносное заклятие послал уже сам преступник. Второй Империус явно мой. После него у преступника не было времени менять палочки, отсюда и аппарационное. Режущее было направлено на Хлою. После этого палочку выбросили, и преступник аппарировал в гостиницу. Вопрос: зачем Арнольд аппарировал к Вратам?  
\- Я думаю, это последствия первого Империуса. Кому мешала Хлоя? А главное – чем?  
\- Стоп, ребята, - взмолился Алегре. – Я так понимаю, один из постояльцев под Империусом? Муж погибшей, да?  
\- Похоже на то, - в один голос согласились Драко и Гермиона.  
\- Немедленно нужно его задержать и как можно скорее снять заклятие.   
\- Нет, - покачала головой Гермиона, - после того, как преступник выбросил палочку, он более не может влиять на Арнольда.   
\- Они появились последними. Вероятно, преступник приказал Арнольду выждать некоторое время. Хоть палочку он и выкинул, действие Империуса прекращается не сразу. Пока Арнольд оправлялся от заклятия, прошло время, за которое Хлоя потеряла слишком много крови, а вместе с ней - надежду на спасение, - резюмировал Драко, осматривая палочку Катарины. К его огромному разочарованию, на ней не было следов крови.


	26. Глава 26

Драко рассматривал Гермиону сквозь сизый сигаретный дым. Та что-то с остервенением писала в блокноте, и отвлекать ее от мыслей в такой момент было смерти подобно. Малфой курил уже третью сигарету подряд и напряженно размышлял. В этой истории кое-что не клеилось краями, а именно – смерть Хлои. Драко решил отталкиваться от мотивов, но эта смерть абсолютно никому не была нужна. Поначалу он подозревал Арнольда, но вспомнив последние слова Хлои пришел к выводу, что ее муж тут ни при чем: «В конце концов, не станет же жертва извиняться перед своим убийцей в последние секунды жизни. Если бы Арнольд действительно был виновен в смерти Хлои, она обязательно кричала бы об этом на весь пляж. Ему было бы намного логичнее остаться у Врат, дождаться, пока жена умрет, и явиться в отель уже с ее телом. Да, пожалуй, Арнольд действительно невиновен».  
Тихий стук в дверь номера отвлек Драко от мыслей. Гермиона, судя по всему, не слышала, что вокруг нее происходит, и поэтому Малфой сам пошел открывать.   
\- Мистер Малфой? Вам письмо из Лондона, - на пороге стояла Роус. Драко забрал у неё небольшой конверт, отдал ей пару сиклей и быстро захлопнул дверь. Грейнджер так и не отвлеклась от своих мыслей. Малфой сел на кровать и распечатал письмо.

«Продолжаю выполнять твое задание. Во-первых, семейство Конрадов. Катарина Конрад работает модельером детских вещей в магазине у Малкин. Особенной популярностью пользуются ее наряды для девочек. Джозеф Конрад – самый обычный министерский клерк, ни особых свершений, ни скандалов за ним не числится. Он просто перебирает бумажки на четвертом этаже, только и всего. Сесилия Конрад закончила школу пару лет назад без единой ЖАБА, на работу так и не устроилась. Если хочешь знать мое мнение, вся семейка хорошо сидит на шее у Катарины, поскольку основным источником доходов в семье является она.

Хлоя и Арнольд Мейхем – удивительная парочка. Сказать, что я поражен – ничего не сказать. Девочка трудится в Управлении по связям с гоблинами, не на самой прибыльной должности. Характеристики хорошие, руководитель ею доволен. Впрочем, в отделе бурно обсуждают ее брак с Арнольдом, а некоторые ушлые товарищи даже делают ставки, как скоро они разведутся. Муж Хлои ни в чем не занят, нигде не работает, однако регулярно посещает «Дырявый котел» и «Веселый Лепрекон». Похоже, Арнольд привык жить за чужой счет. 

Самой большой проблемой стали поиски мужа Виктории Руквуд. Итак, Алекс Хэй, простой маггл, никак не связанный с волшебным миром. Ну, кроме Викки, конечно. Алекс закончил институт, получив образование в области истории. Хэй участвовал в раскопках где-то в Андских горах, точнее тебе даже Мерлин не скажет, потому что результаты засекречены. Где Виктория и Алекс познакомились, неизвестно. Вернувшись из экспедиции, которая длилась полгода, молодой человек обнаружил у себя дома Викторию на последних месяцах беременности. Финал у этой истории печален: Алекса убили Пожиратели, Метка над его домом была первой из всех, что появились в Манчестере. А через неделю после убийства авроры, которые занимались этим делом, обнаружили, что дом Алекса ограбили. После сверки описи выяснилось, что пропала всего одна вещь. Присылаю тебе две колдографии: до и после ограбления. Различия очевидны. 

Ума не приложу, зачем тебе все эти сведения, если ты в отпуске. Лаванда передает Гермионе привет. Лапус разучился ходить или очень полюбил летать – другой причины, почему он нагло эксплуатирует Клюва, я не вижу. Нотт».

Драко бегло просмотрел два снимка, выпавших из конверта. На первом была обычная комната, если не принимать во внимание тело молодого человека, очевидно, Алекса Хэя. На втором снимке была та же комната, но в ней царил жуткий бедлам, а на стене явно чего-то не хватало. Малфой вернулся к первой колдографии и уставился на нее немигающим взглядом.   
\- Быть того не может, - пробормотал он.   
\- Что-то случилось? – Гермиона оторвалась от своего блокнота и подошла к Драко. Тот молча протянул ей письмо, не отрывая взгляда от колдографий.  
\- А что такое «Веселый Лепрекон»? – первым делом уточнила Грейнджер.  
\- Игорный дом, - коротко ответил Драко, - первое заведение, которое открыл Блейз. Должно быть, Тео у него выведал об увлечениях Арнольда. Ну, «Лепрекон» - не «Вейла», хотя тоже ничего хорошего.  
\- Прости? – переспросила Гермиона.  
\- «Очаровательная Вейла», конкуренты Забини. Заведение весьма интересного характера. Скажем так, мужчины тщательно скрывают от своих половинок посещение этого места.  
\- Драко? – она уселась на кровать и скрестила руки на груди.  
\- Что? – он поднял на любимую непонимающий взгляд.  
\- Драко Люциус Малфой, немедленно признавайся, откуда ты знаешь об этом месте! – пальчик Гермионы уткнулся ему в грудь.  
\- Забини жаловался на конкурентов, - пожал плечами «обвиняемый». – И кстати, ты очень красивая, когда злишься.  
\- Хорошо, забудем об этом. Значит, Арнольду невыгодна смерть жены. Если Мейхем действительно сидит у нее на шее, ему наоборот нужно было заботиться о благополучии и добром здравии жены.  
\- Вот именно. А теперь посмотри вот сюда, - Малфой протянул ей колдографии.  
\- Знакомое зеркало, - нараспев произнесла Гермиона спустя несколько минут. – Оно безумно похоже на то, что висело в номере у Луи Роше, пока преступник его не разбил.  
Драко медленно кивнул.   
\- И кстати, Малфой, ты мне соврал, - обиженно проговорила Гермиона. – Точнее скрыл от меня тот факт, что ты знаком с Викторией.   
\- Я не знаком с ней, - на автомате отчеканил Драко.  
\- Да ты что? А почему тогда Нотт в письме называет ее Викки? И ее фамилия. Не думаю, что это простое совпадение.   
\- Дорогая, я просто…  
\- Ты просто лжец! – возмутилась Гермиона.  
\- Ну хорошо, хорошо, я знаком с Викки с самого детства. Просто я не хотел, чтобы ты заостряла на этом внимание. В конце концов, мы ведь не общаемся. И ты сама признавала, что они с Энтони достаточно милые.   
\- Да, признавала, - нехотя согласилась Гермиона. – Да и Виктория вне подозрений. Ладно, давай вернемся к делу.   
\- Вот, зеркало, - Драко попытался восстановить ход своих мыслей. – Если это действительно то же зеркало, что висело в доме Алекса, как оно оказалось здесь?  
\- Я не знаю, - Гермиона развела руками. – Как такое вообще возможно?  
\- Возможно. Нужно узнать, когда это зеркало появилось в номере и в гостинице вообще.   
\- И как же ты собираешься раздобыть эту информацию? – хитро прищурилась Грейнджер.  
\- Спросить, дорогая, - Драко мягко поцеловал её и поднялся на ноги. – Ты идешь?

Малфой торопливо спускался по лестнице, и Гермиона еле за ним поспевала.  
\- Еще раз добрый вечер, Роус, - Драко облокотился на стойку рецепшен и мило улыбнулся.  
\- Кофе, мистер Малфой? Мисс Грейнджер?   
\- Да, пожалуй, - кивнула Гермиона.   
\- Скажите, милая Роус, а вы давно были в номере у господина Роше? Или к приезду гостя его должна была подготовить Фрэнсис?  
\- Да, мистер Малфой. Я забрала старое постельное из номера, а Фрэнсис на следующий день должна была сделать там уборку. Вот только…  
\- Не стоит, Роус, - Малфой все так же очаровательно улыбался. – А в тот день, когда вы забирали постельное, в номере было зеркало, похожее вот на это?  
Роус внимательно посмотрела на протянутую колдографию.  
\- Мистер Малфой, это зеркало висит там уже семь лет. Ровно столько, сколько существует отель.   
\- Простите? – Гермиона чуть не поперхнулась кофе.  
\- Владелица отеля – моя тетушка, я помогала ей создавать интерьеры, когда строительство отеля завершилось. Это зеркало было доставлено нам вместе с мебелью. Тетушка сразу заметила это, ведь зеркала не было в заказе. Но платить за него не пришлось, так что мы не стали его возвращать, - пожала плечами Роус. – А теперь оно разбилось. Ну, что легко пришло, то и ушло с легкостью.  
\- Простите, но почему вы работаете на рецепшен? – удивленно спросила Гермиона.  
\- У нас маленькое семейное дело. Моя кузина, Като, заведует колдомедицинским пунктом, а тетушка Эсперанса занимается закупкой продуктов для ресторана, белья, устраивает экскурсии, приглашает экскурсоводов и группы. Нам не очень выгодно нанимать посторонних для работы. Мы наняли барменов, и что? Один из них пытался отравить постояльцев, - Роус бросила Гермионе извиняющийся взгляд и вздохнула. – Придется теперь искать нового бармена. Да еще и платить этому сверхурочные. Хорошо хоть, что вы британцы.  
Тут настала очередь Драко удивляться.  
\- Вы очень сдержаны, - пояснила Роус. – Произойди такой инцидент с итальянцами, они бы уже камня на камне тут не оставили. Хорошо, что ни вы, ни мистер Саммерс не предали этот случай огласке.   
\- Но ведь бармен был под заклятием Империус, - напомнила Гермиона. – Как только тот, кто учинил все эти беспорядки, будет найден, его обяжут возместить вам ущерб.  
\- А после?  
\- Заключат в Азкабан, - холодно сообщил Драко.   
\- И поделом, - довольно резко бросила Роус и отвернулась, чтобы украдкой вытереть слезинку.   
Гермиона и Драко переглянулись.  
\- Роус? – осторожно спросила Грейнджер, мягко прикоснувшись к её плечу.  
\- Фрэнсис – моя младшая сестренка, - всхлипнула Роус. – Он убил мою маленькую Фрэнсис.   
Гермиона зашла за стойку и обняла сотрудницу отеля. Роус уткнулась в подставленное плечо и мелко задрожала от рыданий. Грейнджер посмотрела на Малфоя, и в глазах ее читалась мольба. Ей очень хотелось сообщить несчастной, убитой горем Роус, что ее сестренка жива и находится в Министерстве, в специальных комнатах для защиты свидетелей. Драко отрицательно качнул головой, сказав одними губами слово «Нет». 

\- Простите, мисс Грейнджер, - прошло пятнадцать минут, прежде чем Роус пришла в себя. В этом была немалая заслуга Малфоя, который незаметно для них сходил в колдомедицинский пункт и принес Умиротворяющий бальзам.   
\- Почему нельзя ей говорить? Ты же видел, как Роус страдает! – возмутилась Гермиона, когда парочка поднялась в свой номер.  
\- Нельзя. Так требует следствие, я ничего не могу сделать. Не думай, что мне не жаль Роус, - Драко посмотрел в глаза любимой. – Зато представь, как она будет рада, когда выяснится, что настоящая Фрэнсис жива.  
\- Это точно, - усмехнулась Гермиона.   
\- Пора спать, - Малфой зевнул, - завтра рано вставать, я хотел наведаться еще разок в лабораторию.  
Гермиона погасила свет и обняла Драко.  
\- Вообще-то, у меня были немного другие планы, - прошептала она ему на ухо, обдавая его кожу жарким дыханием.  
\- Как скажете, моя прекрасная леди, - хрипло ответил Драко, устанавливая на стены Заглушающие чары.


	27. Глава 27

Гермиона проснулась ближе к полудню и обнаружила, что Драко уже ушел в Министерство. Она потянулась, раскинула руки и принялась размышлять. Ей, как и Малфою, не давало покоя зеркало. Колдография, которую прислал Тео, не оставляла сомнений: зеркало, пропавшее много лет назад из дома Алекса Хэя, несколько дней назад еще было целым и висело в номере этажом выше.

«Интересно, почему никто не искал пропажу? А с другой стороны, зачем искать пропавшую вещь, если аврорам нужно было расследовать убийство и искать замешанных в этом Пожирателей. Все верно, зеркало никого, кроме грабителя, не интересовало. Точнее, не столько само зеркало, сколько вещь, прятавшаяся в раме. Но почему его привезли в гостиницу? Я понимаю желание убрать хранилище и его содержимое из Британии, и чем дальше – тем лучше. Скорее всего, Хэй по чьему-то заказу привез с раскопок кое-что противозаконное и спрятал находку в зеркало. Если бы авроры принялись тщательно осматривать комнату, они вполне могли найти тайник в раме и конфисковать содержимое. Что же там хранилось? И почему зеркало привезли именно в Перу?»

Гермиона нехотя встала с кровати и вышла на балкон. На пляже на соседних шезлонгах сидели Арнольд и Джозеф и тупо глядели на океан. Грейнджер вздохнула, глядя на мужчин, которые были зависимы от своих женщин и которые теперь остались без своих жен. Сесилия гуляла по кромке прибоя с Патрицией и Летицией. Две сестры пытались отвлечь знакомую от грустных мыслей и имели в этом деле переменный успех. Внезапно из коридора раздались детские крики, и Гермиона решительно подошла к двери.

\- Мамочка, ну пожалуйста! – голос Энтони эхом разносился по пустому коридору.  
\- Я сказала: «Нет»!   
\- Простите? – Грейнджер выглянула из номера. – У вас все в порядке?  
\- О, мисс Грейнджер! – Виктория решительным шагом направилась к Гермионе, и Энтони бросился за матерью. – Может, хоть вы сможете ему объяснить, почему нельзя тянуть эту игрушку на пляж.  
В правой руке Виктория держала маленького плюшевого зверька. Его можно было бы назвать собакой, если бы не раздвоенный хвост.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, может, хоть вы сможете ей объяснить, что Ушастику можно на пляж? – выдал Энтони в тон матери.   
\- Ушастик – плюшевая шишуга, - шепотом пояснила Виктория, протягивая Гермионе игрушку. – Я купила ее, еще когда была беременна. Я сказала сыну, что это подарок от отца. Энтони обожает Ушастика, но вы представляете, как мне придется его от песка отчищать!   
\- Мисс Грейнджер, Ушастик никогда не был на пляже, - жалостливо протянул мальчик.  
\- Но ведь он испачкается в песке, - Гермиона присела на корточки, и их с Энтони глаза оказались на одном уровне. – Если хочешь, он может посидеть со мной на балконе и посмотреть на море. А потом заберешь.  
\- Согласен, - мальчик выхватил у Виктории игрушку и повернул ее мордочкой к себе. – Ушастик, это мисс Грейнджер. Посиди с ней на балконе и смотри, веди себя хорошо.   
Гермиона прижала к себе игрушку и улыбнулась.  
\- Я присмотрю за ним, - пообещала она, и Энтони схватил мать за руку.  
\- Мама! Пошли скорее на пляж!   
Виктория смущенно улыбнулась и поспешила за сыном.   
\- Пошли, Ушастик, - Гермиона ласково погладила плюшевое ушко, и, взглянув вслед маленькой семье, вернулась в свой номер. Она вышла на балкон, посадила плюшевую шишугу на журнальный столик и заказала кофе.

Драко склонился над рамой зеркала.  
\- Почему ты уверен, что это одно и то же зеркало? – удивленно спросил Кови Алегре, глядя на Малфоя.  
\- Рама украшена резными цветами. Бронзовая краска почти не потускнела, и я бы даже поверил, что они действительно из металла, если бы не вот это, - Малфой постучал пальцем по тому месту, где половина цветка была отколота. – А теперь взгляни на снимок.  
Алегре перевел взгляд с рамы на карточку.  
\- Тоже отколота часть рамы, - удивленно проговорил аврор.  
\- Этот слой пыли и грязи, которые проникли в трещины, не мог накопиться за те четыре дня, что оно тут пролежало, - Драко ковырнул ногтем скол. – Части рамы нет уже несколько лет.  
\- Но тогда кто и зачем перевез зеркало в Перу?  
\- Не знаю, - Малфой прищурился, глядя на раму. – Скорее всего, дело в том, что было спрятано в раме.   
\- Но почему содержимое тайника не забрали раньше? У них было восемь лет. Почему именно сейчас?  
\- Странно, согласен, - медленно кивнул Драко. – Хотя меня больше волнует, почему ее привезли именно в Перу. Не в Чили, не в Индию, не в Китай, не в Аргентину или Бразилию. Нет. Именно в Перу. Значит, содержимое тайника напрямую было связано с вашей страной.  
\- Было связано, - поправил Алегре. – Думаешь, это какой-то артефакт? Вроде ключа от Врат Богов.   
\- Но ключ был у Хранителя, я сам его видел, - Малфой нахмурился. – Или есть еще один Ключ?  
Аврор и колдомедик переглянулись, и в глазах обоих читалась догадка.   
\- Как думаешь, у Врат нет сегодня экскурсии?  
\- Плевать, - отмахнулся Драко. – Если это волшебники, они поймут. Попадутся магглы – сотрем им память. 

К счастью, у Врат Богов не было ни волшебников, ни магглов. Посреди площадки стоял штатив, на котором жужжала маленькая камера. Камень, закрывающий проход, искрил. Судя по всему, магглы пытались понять суть происходящего с Вратами, и поэтому установили наблюдение, а сами благоразумно убрались подальше от опасного явления.   
\- Хранитель! – осторожно позвал Драко. – Господин жрец! Нам нужно поговорить!  
Над плато стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь мерным жужжанием камеры и треском искр у камня.   
\- Хранитель, нам нужна ваша помощь!  
Вспышка белого света озарила плато, все заволокло дымом.  
\- Говорите, - раздался из тумана знакомый голос.  
\- Господин жрец, скажите, ключ от Врат Богов существует в единственном экземпляре?  
\- Разумеется, - дым развеялся, и молодые люди наконец-то смогли увидеть старика. – Ключ, как и Врата, был создан Древними и получить его может только молодой жрец от умирающего жреца.   
\- Ключ у вас? – на всякий случай полюбопытствовал Драко. Вместо ответа колдун молча извлек золотой диск из складок мантии и продемонстрировал его своим гостям.  
\- Я рад, что догадка ваша не подтвердилась. Но тень сомнений еще застилает ваши лица, - размеренно проговорил старец. – Что вас беспокоит?  
\- Некоторый круглый артефакт, который хранился в тайнике, а теперь пропал, - Драко протянул колдуну снимок. – Мы не знаем, что ищем.  
\- Не только Врата Богов имели ключи. Древнейшие часто запирали места Силы, чтобы непосвященные избежали соблазна, - старик развел руками. – Смерть, а не могущество встретит непосвященный в таком месте.   
\- Простите?  
\- Древнейшие создали несколько мест Силы, где посредством ритуалов повышали свои магические способности, - спокойно пояснил старик. – Того, кто не готов получить силу, она может убить.   
\- Где эти места? – Кови старался не кричать, но нервы его потихоньку начинали сдавать.  
\- Не могу знать, - грустно улыбнулся старик. – Я вырос у Врат и был предназначен им. Скажу лишь одно: все места связаны, тот, кто пошел по этому пути, должен пройти его весь.  
\- Связаны чем? – тупо переспросил Алегре. – Логически связаны?  
\- Ходами, - усмехнулся жрец, - теми ходами, что проложили Древние в недрах Анд. Лабиринтом Силы он зовется, и не все ушедшие в него, вернулись. Врата – лишь один из входов в него.  
\- Учитывая популяцию Смеркутов, которая там обитала до недавнего времени, понятно, почему никто не возвращался из Лабиринта, - поморщился Кови.  
\- Не будем отвлекать почтенного жреца от его дел, - Драко понимал ,что от старика они ничего не добьются.   
\- Тот, кто попадет в Лабиринт, либо великую Силу получит, либо принесет себя в жертву ей. Третьего не дано, - проговорил жрец, и в следующий миг плато озарилось белым светом.

\- Просто блеск, - Кови шел по коридору Министерства, кипя от возмущения. – Кто-то из отеля явно хочет получить эту великую Силу, раз забрал артефакт из тайника.   
\- Да, и сведения у него отрывочные. Послушал бы он этого потомка Арами, ни за что бы не тронул этот дурацкий ключ.  
\- Получается, преступник стремится к верной смерти, - резюмировал Алегре. – Ведь если почитать летописи, Древние жили десятки лет в изгнании и лишь потом совершали свои подвиги.  
\- Логично, - кивнул Драко. – Они накапливали силу, изучали магические искусства, ходили в эти лабиринты. Совершенствование ради совершенствования. А вот наш друг, кажется, хочет захватить власть.   
\- У вас уже был один такой волшебник.  
\- Ты прав, - Драко распахнул дверь в лабораторию и прошел к столу. – И поверь: ничем хорошим это не закончилось. Жуткая война, искалеченные души, осиротевшие дети, разрушенные семьи.

Малфой скрипнул зубами и отвернулся к окну – благо, оно было настоящим.   
\- Я понимаю тебя, - тихо сказал Алегре, глядя на Малфоя, поджигающего кончик сигареты  
\- Драккла лысого ты понимаешь, - буркнул Драко, глядя на аврора. – И не хочу, чтобы понимал. Я прошел через это дерьмо и не хочу, чтобы оно повторилось ни в моей стране, ни где-либо еще. Не хочу, чтобы остальные проходили через эту дрянь. Слишком уж глубокие шрамы она оставляет.

Малфой потер предплечье, на котором когда-то красовалась Метка, и вздохнул.  
\- Прости, не хотел срываться.   
\- Для тебя это больная тема, я понял, - кивнул Алегре. – И нам нужно найти того, кто снова замышляет недоброе.  
\- Ты слышал жреца: если он неподготовлен, он просто сдохнет. И по мне, это неплохой исход, - процедил Драко сквозь зубы   
\- А если подготовлен? – тихо спросил Кови.  
Малфой выдохнул дым и задумался.  
\- У меня есть кое-какие догадки на счет личности преступника. Насколько я понял, скоро он осуществит то, ради чего приехал. Но мы будем рядом.   
\- Почему мы не можем арестовать его сейчас? – удивленно спросил Алегре.  
\- У нас по-прежнему нет прямых улик, - Драко развел руками. – Но у меня есть план. Скоро преступник сделает свой финальный ход, и вот тут-то я практически схвачу его за руку.   
\- Смотри, чтобы никто не пострадал, - вздохнул Кови, мысленно ругая тот день, когда решил стать аврором.


	28. Глава 28

Когда Драко вернулся в отель, уже стемнело. Гермиона стояла у входа, кутаясь в кофту с длинными рукавами, и курила.   
\- Ты голоден, - сказала девушка вместо приветствия, когда Малфой подошел к ней. – Ты не ел целый день. И вообще, кто-то говорил, что просто проверит пару деталей, а не проторчит в Министерстве весь день.  
\- Прости, милая, - Драко виновато улыбнулся. – Нам с Кови пришлось навестить хранителя ключа от Врат Богов. Да и проверка моя немного затянулась. Мы с Алегре уверены, что вскоре преступник нанесет новый удар, и поэтому попытались просчитать его следующий ход.  
\- Сумасшедший, - Гермиона обняла его. – Решил играть на опережение?  
\- Да, - в глазах Малфоя блеснул огонек азарта. – И я рассказал бы тебе намного больше, если бы не умирал от голода.

Гермиона ни слова не говоря взяла его под руку. Вместе они прошли в ресторанчик отеля, где никого не было. Все постояльцы уже поужинали и разбрелись по своим комнатам. Драко с Гермионой заняли столик у окна. Малфой заказал себе ужин, а его спутница решила ограничиться чашечкой кофе. Свет в помещении был приглушен, играла тихая музыка.

«О, это просто идеальный день -  
Пропустить по стаканчику сангрии в парке,  
А потом, едва стемнеет -  
Уйти домой».

Гермиона рассматривала изможденное лицо Драко. Молодой человек в последнее время почти не отдыхал, а если и забывался сном, тот все равно был тревожным. Девушка успела отметить, что Малфой иногда начинает метаться, у него дергается нога. Однажды было наоборот: все тело Драко как будто свело судорогой, а сам он просто тихо постанывал. Грейнджер не нужно было долго раздумывать, чтобы понять, что Малфой просто нуждается в отдыхе от забот, которые не оставляют его даже во сне. И ведь у них действительно мог получиться неплохой отпуск, если бы не эти жуткие события. 

«О, это просто идеальный день -  
Покормить зверей в зоопарке,  
Затем - в кино,  
А потом – домой».

\- Я никогда не был в зоопарке, - задумчиво проговорил Драко. – А ты?  
\- Была, конечно. С родителями. Мне было девять, - улыбнулась Гермиона, вспомнив ту поездку.  
\- Вернемся в Британию – сходим в зоопарк. Возьмем Герберта и пойдем кормить зверей.  
Грейнджер смотрела на Малфоя и не узнавала его. Она видела этого человека взбешенным и спокойным, увлеченным и безразличным, язвительным и дружелюбным, но сейчас девушка отказывалась верить своим глазам. Драко Малфой просто мечтал.  
\- А кино? Это интересно вообще? – спросил он, не обращая внимания на замешательство своей спутницы.   
\- Только если фильм действительно хорош. Почему тебя это интересует?  
\- Скажем так, я планирую наш досуг, - Драко улыбнулся, и Гермиона потупила взгляд. Оказывается, Малфой способен быть вот таким добрым, искренним и бесхитростным.

«О, это просто идеальный день -  
Все проблемы позабыты;  
Мы отдыхаем, мы - сами по себе,  
И это – прекрасно».

Драко очень хотелось бы просто отдохнуть, позабыв обо всех проблемах. Один такой день ему уже достался, правда, он тогда сгорел на солнышке. Голоса исполнителей сливались в один, напевая о том, в чем Малфой давно сознался сам себе: ему безумно хотелось проводить свободное время с Гермионой. Вспомнилась ее небольшая квартирка, и Драко в очередной раз удивился, как Грейнджер умудрилась создать уютную атмосферу в маленькой бетонной коробочке. Он попытался представить, как преобразится его собственный дом, когда там поселится Гермиона Грейнджер. 

«О, это просто идеальный день...  
Благодаря тебе я забылся,  
И мне казалось, что я -  
Не я, что я - хороший человек...»

И это действительно было так: когда Драко находился рядом с этой девушкой, он чувствовал себя другим человеком. Да что он – все волшебное сообщество поверило в то, что Малфой не злодей. И все благодаря ей, Гермионе Грейнджер. Прошлое, в котором было тяжело дышать, в котором он умирал от осознания собственной никчемности, кануло в небытие. В настоящем была самая замечательная девушка в мире, и рядом с ней дышалось легко и свободно. Мечтал ли Драко о таком настоящем? Да. Мог ли он знать, что мечты его станут реальностью? Нет.

«О, это просто идеальный день -  
И я счастлив, что провёл его вместе с тобой;  
О, это просто идеальный день...  
Ты поддерживаешь меня.  
Ты поддерживаешь меня...»

\- Спасибо тебе, - выдохнул Драко, и Гермиона замерла от неожиданности.  
\- За что?  
\- За все, - Малфой сгреб ее руки в свои и прижал к губам. Рядом с этой девушкой он становился слишком сентиментальным, но это не имело абсолютно никакого значения.

\- Драко, - осторожно позвала Гермиона. Чарующая музыка закончилась, но они по-прежнему сидели вдвоем в ресторанчике. – Так что там с твоей проверкой?  
\- А, проверка, - Малфой поморщился, возвращаясь из мира иллюзий в реальность. – Зеркало из дома Хэя и зеркало в номере Роше – один и тот же предмет.  
\- Я так и думала. Чем это подтвердилось?  
\- Скол, - Драко извлек из кармана брюк два снимка и протянул их Гермионе. Как раз принесли ужин, и Малфой принялся уничтожать еду, оставив своей спутнице время для раздумий.  
\- Вы решили, что в тайнике был ключ от Врат? За этим вас понесло к хранителю?  
Малфой кивал, не отвлекаясь от еды.  
\- Но кто привез зеркало в Перу? Я подозревала Викторию, но потом хорошо подумала и решила, что это не она, - поймав недоуменный взгляд Драко, девушка пояснила, - примерно в то же время, когда убили Алекса, Виктория родила. Значит, она около недели провела в «Мунго». Оттуда бы ее точно не выпустили. Сомневаюсь, что она знала о тайнике.   
Малфой пожал плечами.  
\- А если и знала, - продолжала Грейнджер, - воровать смысла не имело. Что бы Алекс ни похитил на тех раскопках, что бы он ни спрятал в раме, это рано или поздно должно было принести доход его семье. Виктория в любом случае получила бы от этого доход. Скорее всего, к этому причастен кто-то из участников тех раскопок.  
\- Дело дрянь, - Драко отодвинул тарелку и промокнул губы салфеткой. – Сведения о раскопках, в которых участвовал Алекс, засекречены. Ни списков участников, ни предмета раскопок, ни результатов – мы ничего не знаем. Я тоже думал об этом и пришел к выводу, что вместо поисков вора из прошлого нам нужно заняться убийцей из настоящего.   
\- А если это одна и та же фигура?  
\- Сомневаюсь, - Драко поморщился.  
\- А я почти уверена, что это один и тот же человек. Смотри: восемь лет назад Алекса убили, но не тронули ничего в его доме. Зеркало похитили только через несколько дней. В день убийства Фрэнсис из номера ничего не взяли. До зеркала добрались немного позже. Это уже почерк.  
\- Нет, дорогая. Алекса убили Пожиратели, - отрезал Малфой. – Метку могли оставить только они. Скорее всего, тут замешан отец Виктории. Ну, драккл с ним. О гибели Алекса стало известно через несколько дней, и воры заявились в его дом.   
\- Я совсем забыла о метке, - вздохнула Гермиона. – А в случае с гибелью Фрэнсис вора просто спугнули. Если бы она подчинилась Империусу, то осталась бы жива. Похититель бы тихо-мирно изъял содержимое тайника, стер бедняге память и ушел.   
\- Стоп, - резко скомандовал Драко, и Гермиона чуть не подавилась своим кофе.  
\- Малфой, что случилось?  
\- Милая, а с чего вообще аврорам потребовалось внедрять своего сотрудника в отель и наблюдать за постояльцами?  
\- Мерлин, какая же я глупая! – Грейнджер в отчаянии хлопнула по столу рукой. – Я давно должна была задать себе этот вопрос.   
\- Себе? – Малфой прищурился. – По-моему, мы должны задать этот вопрос Алегре. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
\- Не раньше, чем ты допьешь чай, - строго погрозила ему пальчиком Гермиона. – И вообще, мы приехали на отдых, а ты работаешь на износ.   
\- Преступник скоро сделает свой следующий ход, и я должен его опередить. Мне нужно понять все детали.  
\- Малфой, ты не аврор! – она явно начинала злиться.  
\- Дорогая, когда я за что-то берусь, я довожу это до конца, даже если мне придется расшибиться в лепешку.   
Гермиона невольно вспомнила то, что провернул Драко на шестом курсе, и кивнула. Она не так давно перестала видеть в Малфое труса и вообще человека с сомнительными моральными качествами. Чего-чего, а целеустремленности ему было не занимать.   
Обжигающий чай Драко выпил одним глотком и поднялся из-за стола. Вид его был самым решительным.  
\- Это быстро, - заверил он Гермиону и схватил её за руку. Той оставалось лишь не отставать.

В Министерстве почти никого не было, а дежурная ведьма неприкрыто зевала. По ее словам, Алегре еще не ушел, и Драко с Гермионой быстро поднялись в кабинет знакомого.  
\- Кови, какого соплохвоста? – Малфой вихрем ворвался в кабинет Алегре.  
\- Зачем вы направили своего сотрудника в отель? – перевела Гермиона. – Это важно.  
Алегре вздохнул.  
\- Да, рано или поздно вы должны были задать этот вопрос. Дело в том, что вещи всех, кто выходит из зала Межконтинентальных перемещений, проверяют на предмет наличия темных артефактов.  
Драко кивнул, вспоминая, как их вещи проверял хмурый бородатый колдун.  
\- Так вот, на вещи одного из постояльцев поисковое заклятие отреагировало более чем бурно. Но касательно этого человека у нас имеется письмо из вашего Министерства. Какое-то секретное дело, что-то связанное с Пожирателями смерти. Мы не смогли задержать того человека, вот и решили установить слежку.   
Гермиона непонимающе посмотрела на Драко, который смотрел в пространство, странно прищурившись.


	29. Глава 29

Драко щурился от яркого солнца. Полночи Малфой промаялся бессонницей, и поездка в Мачу-Пикчу, которую Гермиона ждала с нетерпением, стала для Драко сущим адом. На высоте семи тысяч футов над уровнем моря солнце было особенно ярким, а воздух каким-то странным. Пока группа поднималась с аппарационной площадки к городу, Драко успел проклясть все, что можно было проклясть. К его огромнейшему разочарованию, все спутники вели себя совершенно обыденно: Виктория крепко держала за руку Энтони, который порывался куда-то отбежать и залезть на любое возвышение, что попадалось ему на пути. Патриция и Летиция держали Тима за руки. Мальчик иногда поджимал ноги и повисал на руках у сестер, и тогда они сквозь смех отчитывали братца за такое поведение. Арнольд поддерживал Сесилию под локоть, заменяя Джозефа: у её отца случился приступ истерики, и мужчине пришлось остаться в отеле под присмотром Като. Джереми шагал легко и спокойно, и Драко подумал, что этот молодой человек был тут не раз и даже не два. Мисс Севере и мистер Фортес шли последними. Если крепкой леди подъем давался более-менее легко, то пожилому джентльмену явно приходилось непросто. Фортес периодически останавливался, чтобы отдышаться. Луи Роше увлеченно рассматривал окрестности и пару раз опасно споткнулся. Феликс шел во главе группы и рассказывал об обычаях людей, обитавших в Мачу-Пикчу. Впрочем, слушали его только сестры Салливан и Гермиона. 

\- Мы с вами находимся в земледельческом районе города, - возвестил экскурсовод и остановился. – В этой части города проживали крестьяне, которые, как вы уже поняли, занимались земледелием. Их жилища были более чем скромными.  
Экскурсовод махнул рукой в сторону узенькой улочки, вдоль которой выстроились небольшие хижины. Драко поморщился: дракклов Феликс показывал в ту сторону, с которой светило солнце. Малфой любил ясное небо, но после бессонной ночи яркий свет был для него наказанием, и он бы не расстроился, если бы на небе появилась парочка тучек.

\- В земледельческой части мы с вами видим террасы и акведуки, которые использовали для культивации растений. Кроме того, благодаря такой планировке рельефа вода отводилась от стен городской части. Склоны естественные, так что создание земледельческого комплекса не составило огромных усилий. Гораздо больше сил и времени было затрачено на городскую и религиозную части поселения, - Феликс зашагал по улочке, не умолкая ни на секунду. – В городской части расположены дома, дворцы, храмы и площади. Там жили более состоятельные магглы. Религиозная часть, венец комплекса, полностью принадлежала волшебникам. Инки были специалистами в области астрологии, и поэтому религиозной части города располагались их обсерватории и Храм Солнца. 

Гермиона внимательно слушала все, что говорил экскурсовод. Драко, казалось, не хотел ничего видеть и слышать, так что она выхватила у него колдокамеру и принялась сама снимать все интересующие ее достопримечательности. Малфой поморщился: он только что занял удобное место в тени одной из городских стен, и солнце не светило ему в глаза. Зато вспышки камеры били по измученным нервам ничуть не хуже небесного светила. 

\- Посмотрите на эти ниши! Некоторые ученые считают, что в этих углублениях приковывали пленников, и называют эту часть стены тюрьмой. На самом же деле в ниши складывали подношения, которые забирали служители храма Кондора и передавали их богу.

\- Кондор на самом деле был одним из верховных магов, - сообщила Гермиона в своей привычной манере, - иногда он превращался в огромную птицу, чтобы магглы продолжали верить в этого бога и приносить к храму свои дары.  
\- Спасибо, мисс! – улыбнулся Феликс. – Вы совершенно правы. В этой части Анд волшебники хорошо владели анимагией. Именно поэтому культы различных животных были так широко распространены: в Чавин-де-Уантаре почитали священного Ягуара, в Мачу-Пикчу – Кондора. Именно с храма Кондора начинается религиозная часть города. 

Группа двинулась за экскурсоводом. Драко напрягся, рассматривая своих соседей по отелю. Все по-прежнему вели себя естественно, и Малфой даже начал подозревать, что убийства и расследование ему померещились, сам он – параноик и подозревает ни в чем не повинных отдыхающих во всех грехах. 

Гермиона внимательно изучала внутреннее убранство храма Кондора. Неподалеку от храма располагались низенькие сооружения из рыжеватого камня. Феликс объявил свободное время, и группа разбрелась. Тим потянул сестер рассматривать «домики», и его радостный голосок эхом отдавался от каменных стен. Джереми ушел с ними. Видимо, Феликс следовал одним и тем же маршрутом. Гермиона заметила, что на всех экскурсиях Джереми отходит подальше от основной группы и рассматривает то, на что никто не обращает внимания. Впрочем, это не вызывало у неё удивления после того, как она узнала, что Джереми мотается вместе с братом по всему миру.  
Фортес и Анна-Мария Севере отошли к той же стене, которую подпирал Драко. Пожилой джентльмен явно еще не пришел в себя после изнурительного подъема, и теперь судорожно рылся в карманах в поисках очередных пилюль. Мисс Севере терпеливо держала перед спутником бутылку воды. Сесилия и Арнольд в замешательстве стояли у входа в храм и, казалось, ничего вокруг себя не видели. Феликс листал свой блокнот, видимо, освежая в памяти информацию, которую должен был излагать дальше. 

\- Энтони, пожалуйста, не лезь никуда, - взмолилась Виктория, глядя на сына, который решил покорить очередную вершину и карабкался на стену, цепляясь за выступающие камни.  
\- Мам, ну я осторожно! – беспечно ответил мальчик, но Драко был начеку и исхитрился сгрести Энтони в охапку.  
\- Молодой человек, это храм, а не парк аттракционов, - строго погрозил пальцем Драко, и мальчик немного поник.  
\- Простите, мистер Малфой, - пролепетал Энтони.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась Виктория. – Он такой любознательный.  
\- Мама, а что это такое? – громко спросил мальчик, остановившись у огромного камня, стоявшего посреди зала.  
\- Это алтарь, - Феликс подошел к камню и провел рукой по его гладкой поверхности. – На него служители храма переносили подношения из тех ниш, что вы видели снаружи.   
\- А служители храма тоже были магглами? – Гермиона подошла ближе, да и Драко оторвался от стены, чтобы послушать.  
\- Храм Кондора располагается в городской части, поэтому вы совершенно правы, мисс: служители этого храма были магглами. Они собирали подношения на алтарь и покидали этот зал. Ночью маги спускались из религиозной части и забирали дары.   
\- Знакомая система, - проворчал Драко.  
\- Общественный строй инков довольно интересен, особенно для нас, привыкших к Статуту о секретности, - улыбнулся Феликс. – Инки-волшебники не скрывались от магглов, скорее, напротив. Камни для поселений обтесывались волшебным путем и с помощью левитации поднимались на огромную высоту, маги защищали поселения от опасных животных, как обычных, так и волшебных. Для своего народа они были богами и получали щедрые дары.   
\- Но почему сейчас в Перу эта система не действует? – удивленно спросил Драко, которому такое устройство мира было не по душе.  
\- Инки были практически истреблены во времена Конкисты, - грустно вздохнул Феликс. – Их маги оставили очень мало упоминаний о чудесной системе взаимодействия волшебников и магглов. Испанцы основали здесь свои города, а вслед за ними пришли и испанские колдуны, поддерживавшие Статут о секретности. Несколько инков-магов все же выжили, но стали отшельниками. Статут сыграл им на руку: магглы не пытались искать потерянных богов. 

\- Жаль, могли бы поспорить с Конфедерацией, какая система лучше, - буркнул Арнольд, который подошел к камню минут пять назад и теперь стоял возле Энтони и Виктории.  
\- Эта система была хороша в средние века, - резковато заметил Драко. – Современные магглы далеко шагнули в плане технологий и техники, среди них все больше атеистов. Поверьте, они бы не стали носить в клювике дары для богов.  
\- Даже если бы боги регулярно демонстрировали свою силу? – оппонент Малфоя склонил голову набок.  
\- В лучшем случае, изловили бы зазевавшегося «Бога» и изучили бы его под микроскопом, пытаясь понять принцип его действия. Нынешние магглы уже не боятся молний и огня, они жаждут все рационализировать, подвергнуть анализу, обосновать с точки зрения науки. Даже дикого страха перед магией у них нет! Они пытаются взвесить душу, сфотографировать ауру. Дайте им магию – они изобретут прибор, измеряющий ее силу, - выпалил Драко.   
\- Простите, - Гермиона широко улыбнулась и встала между Малфоем и Мейхемом. – Он просто не выспался и не любит оппозиционеров.   
\- Я не оппозиционер, - попытался оправдаться Арнольд. – Просто их уклад жизни действительно себя оправдывал.  
\- До поры до времени, - возразил Малфой.  
\- Драко, пожалуйста, не начинай, - взмолилась Гермиона.  
\- Все в порядке, - заверил ее Драко. – Просто сейчас такой уклад жизни привел бы к неоднозначным результатам. Если у инков это была традиция, то у них был шанс перерасти в общество, где в правительстве сплошь волшебники. Но у них отсутствовало развитие этого самого общества. Во времена Конкисты Колумб уже совершил кругосветное путешествие, рыцари уже имели огнестрельное оружие, пушки, а на этих землях такого еще не видели. Общество, где все держится на кучке магов, обречено на гибель.   
\- Простите, вам чем-то досадили оппозиционеры? – осторожно поинтересовался Арнольд.  
\- Давняя история, - отмахнулся Драко. – Не отвлекайтесь. Где в моих рассуждениях ошибка?  
Собеседник молчал. Ошибки в рассуждениях Малфоя не было. 

\- Мам, смотри, какие камушки! – возглас Энтони разрядил обстановку.  
\- Да, милый, красивые камушки, - растерянно проговорила Виктория, обходя алтарь, чтобы посмотреть, что показывает ее сын.   
Арнольд бросил Гермионе виноватый взгляд и отошел от камня, а в особенности – от Малфоя, который жаждал продолжить спор.  
\- Милый, ну что ты так завелся? – Грейнджер погладила Драко по плечу, пытаясь его успокоить.   
\- Ты права, - Малфой поморщился. – Не выспался, настроение ни к дракклам, вот и вспыхнул. Прости.  
Феликс воспользовался моментом и продолжил свою лекцию об алтаре и особенностях религии местных магглов. Энтони присел на корточки возле основания алтаря и провел маленьким пальчиком по круглой канавке в камне.

Внезапно раздался жуткий скрежет, и камень слегка сдвинулся в сторону, открывая отверстие в полу. Энтони, который двумя ручками опирался на алтарь, с визгом полетел в пустоту.   
\- Энтони! – прошептала Виктория, схватившись за сердце, и стала медленно оседать на пол. Феликс поймал ее и теперь испуганно озирался по сторонам.  
\- Нужно что-то делать, - пролепетал Арнольд, взгляд которого выражал растерянность и страх.  
Сесилия тоненько захныкала.  
Драко прищурился и обвел всех собравшихся взглядом.  
\- Энтони, ты там? – спросила Гермиона, склонившись над отверстием в полу. – С тобой все в порядке?   
\- Тут темно и страшно, - раздался приглушенный детский голос.  
\- А ну-ка, отойди в сторонку! – крикнул Малфой и прыгнул вслед за ребенком.  
Сесилия взвизгнула и рухнула на пол. 

Видимо, Драко при прыжке задел какой-то секретный рычаг, потому что алтарь снова пришел в движение. С громким скрежетом камень возвращался в исходное положение.  
\- Драко, меня подожди! – закричала Грейнджер и тоже скользнула в стремительно уменьшающееся отверстие.   
\- Не вздумай! – заорал откуда-то снизу Малфой, но было поздно: Гермиона уже летела по узенькому тоннелю, а алтарь вернулся на свое законное место. Воцарилась темнота.


	30. Глава 30

\- Люмос! – узкий коридор с каменными сводами озарился светом.  
\- Отлично, - раздражение Драко не знало границ. – Я надеялся, что ты останешься наверху и пронаблюдаешь за реакцией остальных.   
\- Погоди, ты думаешь, кто-то специально устраивает все эти несчастные случаи? – Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на Драко, и тот кивнул.  
\- Ладно, нужно выбираться отсюда, - Малфой поморщился и поднял Энтони с земли. – Ты как, ничего не сломал?  
Мальчик замотал головой, и Драко уверенно зашагал вперед по узкому коридору.  
\- Хранитель Врат говорил, что все места силы связаны между собой проходами. Если нам повезет, выберемся где-то в другом месте.  
\- А ты не пробовал аппарировать? – спросила Гермиона в своей привычной нравоучительной манере.  
Малфой хлопнул себя по лбу, сетуя, что эта идея сразу не пришла ему в голову. Все трое взялись за руки, и Гермиона подняла палочку, направляя их в отель. Но чуда не произошло.   
\- Кажется, здесь нельзя аппарировать, - раздосадовано сказала Гермиона.  
Следующую безуспешную попытку предпринял Драко. После того, как у него тоже не получилось аппарировать к отелю, Малфой попробовал сдвинуть камень, закрывавший вход в тоннель, но тот даже не шевельнулся.

\- Ладно, будем искать выход, - вздохнула Гермиона и зашагала по коридору вслед за Драко, державшим Энтони за руку.  
\- Я почти понял, кто это, - разглагольствовал Малфой. – Мне только нужно было подтвердить догадку о том, кто соучастник.   
\- Энтони, а ты сам решил за камень потянуть? - спросила вдруг Грейнджер. – Или тебя кто-то надоумил?  
\- Сам, - признался мальчик и всхлипнул. 

«Значит, соучастник очень хорошо знает этого ребенка, что он непоседливый и обязательно захочет что-то потрогать, - подумал Малфой, воскрешая в памяти недавние события. – Виктория? Нет, она подошла после. Да и про алтарь спросил сам Энтони. Кто же ты, соучастник? Думай, Драко, думай».

Малфой напрягал мозги, а коридор все никак не заканчивался. Гермиона давно уже потерялась во времени и не знала, как долго они идут: пять минут или пять часов. Энтони уже начал спотыкаться и порывался упасть, как вдруг процессия уперлась в каменную стену.   
\- Это тупик, - вздохнул Драко.  
\- Но коридор был всего один! – возмутилась Гермиона. – Либо Мачу-Пикчу не является твоим этим местом силы – что вряд ли – либо мы просто чего-то не знаем.  
\- Вот именно, - Малфой устало вздохнул и прислонился к стене. Раздался жуткий скрежет, и она отъехала в сторону.

Перед ними был небольшой зал, посреди которого располагался внушительных размеров алтарь. Драко шагнул в проход первым, и под его ногой тут же что-то хрустнуло.  
\- Осторожно, - проговорил Драко, направляя свет Люмоса на каменный пол. – Тут какие-то осколки.  
\- Что это за комната? – опасливо спросил Энтони, следуя за ним.  
Гермиона вошла последней, освещая стены, исписанные непонятными знаками.  
\- Ну, ты же изучала руны, - подначивал ее Малфой, - вот и разберись, что тут к чему.   
Два раза просить не пришлось. Грейнджер решительно подошла к стене и принялась изучать знаки. Драко обходил комнату в поисках другой двери.   
\- Пожалуйста, старайся просто стоять на месте, - буркнул Малфой, услышав, что Энтони тоже бродит по комнате. Но было уже поздно.

\- Ай! – с громким вскриком мальчик растянулся на полу.   
\- Ну вот, я же просил, - простонал Драко, поднимая ребенка с холодного камня и усаживая его на алтарь. Видимо, Энтони умудрился упасть на один из черепков и поцарапаться, потому что из руки мальчика сочилась кровь, и редкие ее капли падали на древние камни.  
\- Если мой перевод верен, - подала голос Гермиона, - то это – центр лабиринта силы. Судя по всему, был какой-то ритуал для получения невероятных способностей, которые бы сделали волшебника самым могущественным на земле.   
\- И кому это надо? – проворчал Драко, останавливая кровотечение несложным заклятием.  
\- Для ритуала нужна кровь рожденного в грехе, медальон и ключ. Кровью нужно окропить алтарь, вложить в специальное углубление медальон, произнести заклятие и открыть ключом дверь к силе, - Гермиона поморщилась. – Точнее я тебе не переведу.  
\- Углубление есть, - Драко рассмотрел алтарь, на котором сидел Энтони. В центре камня действительно была круглая выемка, в центре которой было небольшое отверстие, - и я, кажется, понял, куда вставлять ключ.   
\- Когда дверь откроется, свет луны и солнца сойдутся вместе, - пробормотала Гермиона. – А дальше неразборчиво. Зато есть рисунок.

Драко подошел к ней и посмотрел на огромный рисунок, изображавший два небесных светила, расположенных близко друг к другу. Ниже был изображен сам город, в который ударяли лучи от двух светил.   
\- Думаешь, кому-то из наших соседей понадобилась нечеловеческая сила? – удивленно спросила Гермиона.  
\- Думаю, нам нужно как можно скорее искать дверь, - прошептал Малфой. – Энтони подходит под описание ритуала, ведь его родители так и не успели пожениться. Кто-то действительно задумал провести этот ритуал, и он ни перед чем не останавливается. Сколько уже было убийств? Ему нужна кровь ребенка, а мы с тобой, дорогая, лишние свидетели. 

Гермиона вздрогнула и принялась обшаривать комнату в поисках второй двери. Драко не отставал. Памятуя, как был найден первый проход, Малфой просто начал прислоняться к стене, дюйм за дюймом продвигаясь вдоль нее. Энтони, до дрожи в коленках напуганный происходящим, сидел на алтаре и тихонько хныкал.

Прошел час, и нервы у Драко начали потихоньку сдавать. Он уже не просто прислонялся, он бросался на стены, будто мог прошибить плечом многовековые камни. Гермиона, прежде пытавшаяся простукивать стены, исступленно молотила кулаками по камням. Энтони плакал навзрыд. В его детском умишке пульсировала мысль о том, что если двое взрослых впали в отчаянье и не могут найти выход, все действительно ужасно.   
\- Успокойся! – рявкнул Малфой, непонятно к кому обращаясь. Энтони пискнул и затих. Гермиона уперлась лбом в стену и тяжело задышала.   
\- Пить хочется, - пожаловался мальчик. У самого Драко давно уже пересохло в горле. Гермиона подняла палочку, собираясь применить простое заклинание, создающее воду. 

То ли магия этого места так искажала даже простейшие заклятия, то ли на фоне приближающейся истерики Гермиона не контролировала свои силы, но из палочки вырвался поток воды, окативший всех троих.   
\- Агуаменти, - буркнул Драко, создавая приличный питьевой фонтанчик.   
\- Мистер Малфой, что это? – спросил Энтони, показывая пальчиком куда-то в угол.  
Вода, вырвавшаяся из палочки Гермионы, попала не только на троих узников странного зала, но еще и на стены, смыв с них многовековую пыль. Драко с удивлением посмотрел на тонкую сверкающую полосу, прочерченную в углу от пола до потолка.  
\- Дорогая, если не сложно, промой и другие углы, - ехидно попросил Малфой. Гермиона нервно кивнула, и спустя пятнадцать минут Драко уже рассматривал комнату, стены которой были мокрыми. И все же, его догадка не подтвердилась: светящаяся полоска была только в одном углу. Драко решительно подошел к нему и провел палочкой по полосе. 

Раздался ужасный грохот, и стены комнаты пришли в движение. Энтони зажмурился и для надежности закрыл глаза. Гермиона и Драко, напротив, с удивлением наблюдали, как полоса разрастается, раздвигает стены, не переставая при этом светиться. Прошло долгих десять минут, прежде чем движение прекратилось. Комната стала пятиугольной. Новая стена излучала мягкий белый цвет, который приносил умиротворение.   
\- Ну, пошли, - Драко подхватил Энтони на руки. Гермиона вцепилась в его плечо мертвой хваткой, и они шагнули навстречу белому свечению.

Всех троих потащило по какому-то тоннелю. По ощущениям это одновременно напоминало и аппарацию, и использование портключа. 

Наконец, все закончилось. Гермиона открыла было глаза, но тут же зажмурилась: закатное солнце отражалось от заснеженных вершин гор и ослепляло её. После нескольких часов, проведенных в темном зале, солнечный свет казался нестерпимо ярким.  
\- Где мы? – спросил Драко, приходя потихоньку в себя. Энтони уже освоился и теперь глазел по сторонам. Благо, Малфой все еще не отпустил его, иначе мальчишка устроил бы еще одно опасное приключение.   
\- Судя по всему, на крыше, - пробормотала Гермиона, глядя на город, раскинувшийся внизу. Она была права, проход вел всего лишь на крышу одного из храмов в том же Мачу-Пикчу. – Смотри!  
Драко повернулся и посмотрел туда, куда указывала пальцем его спутница. Две фигуры, замотанные в черное, крались по улице к храму Кондора.  
\- Ты их узнал? – дрожащим от волнения голосом спросила Грейнджер.  
\- Сейчас подойдут поближе, - проговорил Малфой, в голосе которого слышался азарт хищника, нагоняющего свою добычу. 

Очередной блик ослепил молодых людей. Когда Гермиона и Драко наконец прекратили мигать, на улочке уже было пусто.  
\- Они вошли в храм, - прошептала Гермиона. – Они не найдут там Энтони и выйдут сюда.  
Драко сгреб мальчика и Гермиону в охапку и взмахнул палочкой. Хлопок аппарации эхом разнесся по горам.

\- Они увели мальчишку, - прохрипел голос, когда его обладатель обнаружил, что в зале никого нет.  
\- Грязнокровное отродье поцарапалось, - расхохотался второй голос. – Кровь оросила алтарь. Можно приступать.  
Медальон лег в выемку, и два голоса начали нараспев произносить заклятие.   
Стены задрожали, древние символы, высеченные на них, засветились. Сам алтарь принялся излучать свет, а капли крови на камне вспенились и начали кипеть.  
\- И придет сила великая в этот мир, и подчинится мне! – прорычал первый голос.  
Спутник говорившего извлек из складок мантии ключ, вставил его в выемку и повернул. Раздался тихий щелчок.


	31. Глава 31

Гермиона стояла на балконе и смотрела, как солнце опускается за горизонт. В руках у неё была чашечка кофе, и аромат напитка причудливо смешивался с запахом моря. Шум прибоя баюкал, успокаивал, приносил умиротворение. Грейнджер опустилась на небольшой диванчик, подтянула колени к груди и укутала плечи в мягкий флисовый плед. Драко убежал куда-то, как только они аппарировали в гостиницу, настояв на том, чтобы Гермиона никуда не выходила из номера. Судя по решительности Малфоя, их опасные приключения закончились, и Гермиона решила, что пришло время расслабиться. Солнце тонуло в океане медленно, с улицы тянуло прохладой, но в номер идти не хотелось. Мысли как огромные неповоротливые рыбы уплывали куда-то вдаль, стремясь оставить позади события последних дней. 

«Когда мы вернемся в Лондон, там вовсю будут лить дожди. Драко совсем расхворается и не будет вылезать из дому. Дела пойдут своим чередом. В какой-нибудь день, когда дождя не будет, мы поедем кормить зверей в зоопарк или посмотрим какой-нибудь мультфильм в кинотеатре, - от этих мыслей Гермионе становилось одновременно и грустно, и радостно. – Рано или поздно эти отношения рискуют превратиться в жуткую рутину, какую принято считать тихой размеренной жизнью. Но ведь и Драко не похож на других. Да, я уверена, он придумает что-то такое, что не даст нам заскучать и надоесть друг другу до зубовного скрежета».

От мыслей Гермиону отвлек стук распахнувшейся двери. На пороге стоял Малфой, и глаза его излучали радость, граничащую с безумием.  
\- Ну что, небесные светила на месте? – хмыкнул он, выходя на балкон.  
\- Да, - тихо проговорила Грейнджер, не вышедшая еще из странного состояния.  
Драко уселся рядом с ней на диванчике и сгреб Гермиону в объятия.  
\- Я гений, дорогая, - сообщил он торжествующим голосом. – Завтра утром мы произведем фурор.   
\- Лучше скажи, где ты был, - Гермиона устроилась поудобнее, укладывая голову на его крепкое плечо.  
\- В Министерстве. Завтра, милая, все завтра. Если я тебе сейчас расскажу, то нужного эффекта не будет.  
\- Это почему же?  
\- Потому что в первую очередь я хочу поразить тебя, - признался Малфой. – Должна же ты знать, что твой мужчина – гений. Впрочем, ты у меня тоже девочка неглупая, и, надеюсь, скажешь ответ на один мой нерешенный вопрос.  
\- Посмотрим, - туманно ответила Гермиона. – Я ведь тоже хочу тебя поразить. Должен же ты знать что…  
\- Что моя женщина – самая умная ведьма века? О, это ни для кого не секрет, - улыбнулся Драко. – Что ж, приоткрою завесу тайны: мы с Кови еще раз посетили храм Кондора. Не знаю, были там наши преступники или нет, но камень стоял на своем месте. Впрочем, я склонен полагать, что они вернулись в гостиницу.   
\- Это почему же?  
\- Потому что никто из постояльцев до сих пор не увидел в происшествии с Энтони злого умысла. А когда за ним бросился один из лучших колдомедиков Лондона и героиня войны, всем стало ясно, что ребенок к вечеру будет у матери, в целости и сохранности. Кстати, Виктория не заходила?  
\- Заходила, - кивнула Гермиона. – Плакала от счастья.   
\- Немудрено. Она была в аврорате, когда я появился. Рыдала, умоляя снарядить поисковую группу. Я и не думал, что она способна на глубокие переживания.  
\- От тебя я тоже не ожидала особой эмоциональности, - парировала Грейнджер. – Но и у тебя, оказывается, есть сердце. А Виктория в первую очередь – мать. Энтони уже спал, когда она пришла его забирать, и он опять забыл своего Ушастика.   
\- Завтра отдашь, - пожал плечами Драко. – Так вот, к преступникам: если двое постояльцев пропадут в неизвестном направлении после серии преступлений, ориентировки на них тут же будут разосланы во все концы земного шара. Если их операция провалилась – а я уверен, что она провалилась – им лучше не дергаться. Вернуться в гостиницу, смешаться с толпой постояльцев, вместе со всеми вернуться в Лондон и навсегда забыть о могуществе и нечеловеческих силах.   
\- Почему ты думаешь, что их операция провалилась? – Гермиона повернула голову и посмотрела на него.   
\- Ты не до конца перевела текст, - Драко говорил самым ласковым тоном, но эти слова все равно были Гермионе глубоко неприятны. – Но нам повезло. Мачу-Пикчу давно изучается, и в местном Отделе Тайн о нем кое-что известно. 

Грейнджер скрестила руки на груди и повернулась к Малфою. Насколько он помнил, она всегда так делала, когда собиралась выслушивать какую-нибудь длинную историю.  
\- Во-первых, заклинание должно быть произнесено идеально верно. Если бы заклинатель перепутал хоть одну букву, случился бы очень сильный выброс энергии. Такой способен стереть с лица земли половину континентов. Однако мы все живы, горы стоят на своем месте, волны накатываются на пляж, и это может значить только одно: наши преступники потратили гору времени на то, чтобы выучить заклинание.  
\- Но где они взяли текст? – удивленно спросила Гермиона.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что не только зеркало пропало из дома Алекса Хэя, - ехидно улыбнулся Малфой. – Итак, помимо заклинания есть еще кровь, медальон и ключ. Кровь окропила алтарь, это моя ошибка.  
\- Достаточно пары капель?  
\- Да, нигде не сказано, что ребенка нужно обязательно убить. Можно взять небольшое количество крови, какое используют колдомедики для анализов, и этого будет достаточно для работы заклятия. А сам ребенок может спокойно выйти через пятую стену, будучи живым и невредимым.   
\- Значит, проблема либо в амулете, либо в ключе, - Грейнджер и сама об этом думала, а слова Драко лишний раз подтверждали ее догадки.  
\- В тех записях, что любезно предоставили нам в Министерстве, подробно описаны природные явления, происходящие после работы заклинания: Солнце и Луна действительно соединяются лучами, и освещают лишь Мачу-Пикчу. Так что мы должны были наблюдать затмение. Далее, все водоемы мира зависят от Луны, из этого следует вывод: половина должна была вмиг обмелеть, а вторая половина – выйти из берегов. Что ж, лично я ничего подобного не заметил. 

Гермиона посмотрела на горизонт, за который уже почти полностью опустилось Солнце, и повернулась к Драко.  
\- Ну, и где они ошиблись?  
\- Либо амулет, либо ключ. Медальон, скорее всего, подлинный, но его наличие не гарантирует выполнение ритуала. А вот ключик…   
Драко замолк на мгновение, формулируя свою мысль.  
\- Хэй сдал все находки заказчику раскопок, - принялся пояснять он. – Эту экспедицию Министерство магии поручило маггловским археологам, и я теперь понимаю, почему.  
\- Еще бы! – воскликнула Грейнджер. – Среди находок был амулет и ключ. Скорее всего, и описание ритуала прилагалось. Если бы раскопками занялись маги, они бы обязательно соблазнились тем могуществом, что дает ритуал. А магглы просто посчитали это красивой легендой, вот и все!  
\- Вот. Однако Хэй по какой-то причине не сдал амулет и ключ. Видимо, Виктория все-таки проболталась своему будущему мужу о волшебниках, живущих под носом у магглов.  
\- Думаешь, он хотел, чтобы Виктория провела ритуал? Тогда она стала бы намного сильнее своего отца и не позволила бы ему лезть в ее личную жизнь.  
\- Дорогая, прекрати читать мои мысли, - усмехнулся Малфой. – Наше Министерство прислало в Перу опись полученных артефактов. Ни ключа, ни медальона среди них не было. А вот тут начинается самое интересное: через неделю Хэй сам принес ключ заказчику, якобы забыл об этой мелочи, но потом вспомнил и решил сдать. Сотрудники нашего Министерства известили об этом здешних ребят. Что-то мне подсказывает, что Алекс сдал поддельный ключик, а настоящий спрятал. И если медальон нашли, то ключ просто украли из хранилища. Украли подделку.  
\- Мне нужно имя! – простонала Гермиона.  
\- Ну уж нет, - хитро прищурился Малфой. – Я так устал, да еще и спина болит.

В подтверждение своих слов Драко встал с диванчика, показательно потянулся и немного поморщился от боли. Ночь вступала в свои права, на улице стало холодновато, и Гермиона, все еще кутаясь в плед, ушла с балкона. Драко уже снял рубашку, и Гермиона увидела на его плечах небольшие синяки.   
\- Больно? – спросила она, осторожно прикасаясь пальчиком к пятнышку на плече.  
Малфой поморщился и кивнул.  
\- Ну что, колдомедик, ложись, буду тебя лечить, - рассмеялась Гермиона и легонько толкнула Драко на кровать. Он послушно улегся на живот, положил руки под голову и принялся ждать своей участи. Грейнджер извлекла из сумки мазь от ушибов и забралась на кровать.  
\- Сейчас я кого-то замучаю, - вкрадчиво проговорила Гермиона, усаживаясь чуть пониже поясницы Драко. От осознания такого положения вещей по коже Малфоя пробежали мурашки. 

Гермиона выдавила на палец немного мази и принялась мягко наносить средство на один из синяков. Драко передернуло, по телу прокатилась теплая волна. Единственное, о чем он жалел теперь, так это о малом количестве ушибов.   
Впервые в жизни Грейнджер действовала бессистемно: то растирала правое плечо, то вдруг перемещала пальцы на левую руку, где чуть выше локтя было несколько синих пятнышек. Именно это изводило Малфоя, ведь он не мог предугадать, где в следующий миг окажутся руки Гермионы. Однако он точно был уверен в том, что она в этот момент легко улыбается. 

Едва слышный стук слева – баночка с мазью отправилась на тумбочку. Малфой грустно вздохнул, жалея, что его лечение так быстро закончилось, но миг спустя руки Гермионы легли ему на плечи. Пальцы мягко проделали недлинный путь к шее и вернулись к плечам. Драко рвано выдохнул. Пальчики аккуратно и нежно нажимали на плечи, разминая болевшие от недавнего напряжения мышцы. Теплые руки медленно перемещались к шее, сжимая и отпуская кожу. У шеи пальчики немного задержались, чтобы растереть ноющую трапецию, и двинулись вверх по шее.   
От осторожного и нежного массажа головы у Драко перехватило дыхание. Эта женщина явно над ним издевалась. Малфой собирался уже перевернуться и высказать ей все в лицо, но часть его души умоляла о продолжении. Гермиона тем временем нащупала первый позвонок и всего двумя пальцами осторожно надавила справа и слева от него. Драко дернулся, и это не укрылось от её внимания. Она ехидно хихикнула и переместила пальчики ко второму позвонку, легонько надавливая с двух сторон от него.   
Миллиметр за миллиметром Гермиона продвигалась вдоль позвоночника, прикасаясь к его телу всего двумя пальчиками. От кожи исходил болезненный жар, и чем дальше перемещались пальцы, тем горячее становилось тело, тем сильнее напрягались мышцы. 

\- Ты можешь расслабиться? – шепнула Гермиона ему на ухо, слегка наклонившись. Мягкие волосы щекотали и без того изможденное тело.  
\- Не могу, - прохрипел Драко на выдохе. 

Гермиона чуть сильнее нажала пальцами на поясницу, от чего из его груди вырвался сдавленный стон. Теперь она поднималась выше, перебирая пальчиками его кожу. Драко казалось, что по его спине крадется какой-то маленький осторожный зверек, мягко перебирая лапками. Волны жара перекатывались по телу, огонь просился наружу, и Малфой из последних сил его сдерживал.   
Гермиона добралась до лопаток и замерла. Вместе с ее руками остановилось дыхание Драко. Острый ноготок легонько очертил контур правой лопатки, и к выпирающей косточке прикоснулись горячие губы. Малфой готов был взвыть, когда она проделала все то же самое с левой лопаткой.   
\- А ты терпеливый, - задумчиво проговорила Гермиона, прочерчивая ноготком линию вдоль позвоночника.  
\- Сюда иди, - прохрипел Драко, переворачиваясь на спину.


	32. Глава 32

Утро началось со стука в дверь.   
\- Извини, что так рано, - улыбнулся стоявший на пороге комнаты Алегре.  
\- Нормально, - ответил Драко, предательски позевывая. – Я именно это имел ввиду, когда предлагал застать их врасплох.  
\- Мои ребята уже будят постояльцев. Никто не ускользнет из отеля, выход блокируют четверо самых крепких бойцов.  
Драко широко улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- Ждем вас в ресторане, - махнул Кови и побрел дальше по коридору, из которого доносился стук и недовольные голоса сонных туристов.  
\- Дорогая, подъем, - Малфой осторожно тронул плечико Гермионы. – Настал миг моего триумфа, и я хотел, чтобы ты при этом присутствовала.   
Сон вмиг слетел с Гермионы, и она бросилась собираться. Несмотря на всю поспешность, в ресторанчике они с Драко появились последними. Вероятно, это было связано с тем, что Кови вежливо пригласил их, а не выдернул прямо из кровати, как поступали авроры с другими постояльцами. 

Помещение ресторана претерпело некоторое изменения: столики сдвинули в угол, а стулья составили в один длинный ряд. Гости отеля всем своим видом выражали недовольство. Дамы кутались в халаты, мужчины недовольно ворчали. Меньше всех пострадал Фортес: судя по его бодрому виду, джентльмен не спал уже несколько часов, и ему было абсолютно все равно, занять себя чтением книги либо же присутствовать на импровизированном собрании. Мисс Севере тоже была достаточно бодрой, видимо, сказывалась выучка драконоборца. Остальные же постояльцы заметно нервничали. Кроме гостей в ресторане собрался еще и персонал отеля. Пожаловала даже сама хозяйка заведения.   
\- Я смотрю, все собрались? – удивленно произнесла Гермиона, но тут же воспользовалась возможностью и попросила у Роус, стоявшей у барной стойки, чашечку кофе.   
\- Абсолютно все, - кивнула служащая.  
\- Что происходит? – Сесилия явно нервничала. Она держала за руку отца, который казался глухим и абсолютно ко всему безучастным. Другие постояльцы хмурились и кивали.  
Тихо скрипнула дверь, и к пятерым аврорам, подпиравшим стены присоединился шестой.  
\- На детей наложено заклятие Глубокого сна, - сообщил он. – Так что до конца нашего собрания они не проснутся и не испугаются. Спокойно, это абсолютно безвредно.  
Патриция и Виктория дернулись было, но тут же успокоились.  
\- Ограничители магии? – спросил Кови, и тут же получил удовлетворительный ответ.  
\- Наложены на всю гостиницу. Пользоваться палочками могут только сотрудники аврората.  
\- Отлично. Господа, - Алегре повернулся к присутствующим, - мы собрали вас здесь не просто так. Дело в том, что среди вас находится убийца, виновник тех ужасающих событий, участниками которых вы невольно стали.  
Сестры Салливан тихо пискнули и вцепились друг в друга. Виктория в ужасе прижала руки ко рту.  
\- Мистер Малфой любезно согласился помочь Министерству с расследованием, и теперь он готов поведать нам свои умозаключения.

\- Спасибо, Кови, - Драко облокотился о барную стойку. – Итак, я начну с самого начала, чтобы все могли понять ход моих мыслей. Давайте мысленно вернемся к событиям недельной давности, когда наше несомненно доброе утро нарушило ужасное убийство. Сотрудница отеля выпала из пустого номера и погибла. Все можно было представить как несчастный случай, если бы она не кричала так сильно. Я производил вскрытие тела и обнаружил одну интереснейшую особенность: Фрэнсис находилась под заклятием Империус. Значит, в номере был еще кто-то. Когда Фрэнсис вошла в комнату, там уже был преступник. В тот же день было найдено тело Катарины Конрад, а ее родственники утверждают, будто женщина странно вела себя перед тем, как покинуть отель. 

Сесилия всхлипнула и сжала посильнее руку отца.

\- Судя по всему, Катарина слышала разговор убийцы и его сообщника. Почему я решил, что у злоумышленника есть сообщник? Всего лишь потому, что не только Катарина слышала разговор. Преступники виделись под покровом ночи, но это не позволило им остаться незамеченными. На следующий день в номере, где произошло убийство, поселился мсье Роше. А еще через день в номер снова проник преступник. Луи повезло, что он был на улице в тот момент.   
\- У вас что-то украли? – робко спросила Виктория.  
\- Личные вещи мсье Роше остались в сохранности. А вот зеркало, висевшее в номере, разбилось. А вечером – точнее, ночью – того же дня погибла Хлоя Мейхем. Все вы думали, что её просто расщепило при аппарации, но это не так. Хлоя была убита. Режущее заклятие, господа. Как только я обнаружил это, я задумался: кому и зачем понадобилось убивать Хлою. А главное – чем, ведь все палочки постояльцев были чисты. Те, кто присутствовал на плато Наска, должны помнить падение мисс Грейнджер с метлы. Героиня войны, к несчастью убийцы, сразу распознала Империус и рассказала об этом мне. Именно поэтому ваши палочки и подверглись проверке.  
\- Но все они были чисты, - вставила Гермиона. – И тогда мы подумали, что есть еще одна палочка. Палочка для убийств. Драко запомнил порядок, в котором вы покидали Плато, а Луи рассказал нам, в каком порядке вы появились в отеле. Хлоя и Арнольд сбили очередь. Они аппарировали первыми, а появились последними. Была промежуточная точка. Вот только где она?

Постояльцы недоуменно переглянулись и пожали плечами.

\- Давайте вспомним, как происходит перемещение, - предложила Грейнджер. – В первую очередь вам нужно сконцентрироваться на месте, к которому вы направляетесь. Но преступник находится в незнакомой стране, и аппарировать он мог только туда, где он уже был. Либо Врата Богов, либо Тукуме.   
\- И вы проверили? – поинтересовался Фортес, глядя на неё поверх очков.  
\- Да, сэр. Мы обнаружили палочку у Врат Богов. Сесилия, вы узнаете? – Кови протянул палочку Сесилии, и та сдавленно охнула.  
\- Это палочка моей мамы, - Сесилия задрожала и посильнее вцепилась в отца, боясь, что упадет в обморок.  
\- Спасибо, мисс Конрад, - Драко кивнул. – Мы поняли это, когда воспроизвели заклятия: Режущее, два Империуса, Авада. Затем шли заклинания трансфигурации: птицы, цветы. Как и говорили родственники.

По щекам Джозефа катились слезы, хоть мужчина и не издавал звуков. 

\- Режущее было предназначено Хлое, Империусом наградили Гермиону, Авада досталась самой хозяйке палочки. Но чем же Хлоя помешала преступникам?  
Все молчали, но Гермиона могла поклясться, что постояльцы заняты обдумыванием.  
\- Вернемся назад. В тот момент, когда преступник проник в номер Роше, Хлоя поскандалила с мужем. Мисс Грейнджер слышала это, поскольку наши номера находятся по соседству. Арнольд, из-за чего вы поругались?  
\- Все знают, из-за чего, - поморщился молодой человек. – Я пригласил Сесилию на танец, а Хлоя приревновала.  
\- Нет, мистер Мейхем, не из-за этого, - Малфой покачал головой. – Вопросы с женской ревностью решаются сразу. Не думаю, что Хлоя дождалась бы утра, если бы действительно приревновала. Нет, тут дело в другом. Я слышал ее реплики, и они были весьма странными. «Все равно ты рано или поздно раскроешься», - странная фраза для сцены ревности. Тут больше подошло бы: «Я тебя насквозь вижу». Хлоя не ревновала. Она переживала за вас, Мейхем. За какое-то ваше дело. Но какие дела могут быть у безработного?   
\- Откуда вы, - Арнольд выглядел ошарашенным.  
\- О, я угробил мешок галеонов на межконтинентальные переговоры. Ваша молодая семья жила на зарплату жены. Вы регулярно посещали «Веселый Лепрекон», видимо, надеялись сорвать куш в игре. Однако на этом поприще вам не очень-то везло, а искать постоянную работу вы то ли не могли, то ли не хотели. Вероятно, после азартных игр вы решили попробовать другой способ легкого заработка. Кража.  
\- Почему вы так решили? – Мейхем побагровел.  
\- Второй Империус, выпущенный из палочки Катарины Конрад. Поначалу я думал, что он предназначался вам. Но ваш взгляд никак не был взглядом человека, попавшего под это проклятие.  
\- Но ведь преступник выкинул палочку! – недоуменно воскликнула Гермиона.  
\- Да. Но тогда Империус постепенно ослабляет свое действие, что занимает от часа до трех в зависимости от силы заклинателя. Арнольд же смотрел достаточно ясным взором. Думаю, второй Империус достался Хлое, чтобы она не успела назвать имя убийцы. Вчера я произвел вскрытие тела, и результаты его подтвердили мою правоту. Бедная Хлоя до самой смерти находилась под заклятием Империус. Я долго думал, почему не обнаружил этого сразу.   
\- И почему же? – в один голос спросили Патриция и Летиция.  
\- Глаза Хлои уже застилала пелена Смерти, и поэтому я не успел обнаружить признаков Империуса, - Малфой кивнул аврорам, и те подняли Арнольда с места. Впрочем, тот не сопротивлялся.

\- Но тогда получается, что Арнольд спокойно смотрел, как его жену убивают? – Виктория Руквуд поморщилась.  
\- Боюсь, что да, - отрезал Драко. – Видимо, его дела были намного важнее жизни одной мисс. Теперь давайте вернемся к событиям еще более давним. Девять лет назад в Лондоне жил и здравствовал археолог Алекс Хэй.   
Виктория Руквуд дернулась и шумно вздохнула. Впрочем, Малфой не обращал на это внимания.  
\- У него была любимая работа, любимая женщина, от которой он ждал ребенка. К сожалению, Алекс стал жертвой Пожирателей Смерти. Его невеста и ребенок успели скрыться. А через неделю после его смерти дом Алекса ограбили. Взяли лишь настенное зеркало. То самое, что разбилось на прошлой неделе в номере Луи Роше.

Это прозвучало как гром среди ясного неба.

\- За месяц до тех трагических событий Алекс вернулся из командировки, инициированной Министерством магии. Довольно странная экспедиция, ведь в ней участвовали только магглы, а все находки передавались через посредника. Скорее всего, в Андах археологи нашли предметы, способные наделить волшебника небывалыми силами, и поэтому отправили на раскопки магглов. Ведь маги могли бы и соблазниться невероятным могуществом, а магглы просто посмеялись бы над верованиями «Дикарей». И они посмеялись. Все. Кроме Алекса.  
Драко прервался, чтобы сделать глоток воды, и в помещении повисла звенящая тишина. 

\- Невеста Алекса была волшебницей, она открылась любимому. Хэй не так скептически отнесся к находкам и предпочел спрятать два артефакта. Действительно, кто будет искать магические предметы в доме маггла? Кроме тех, кто знает, что они там есть. Скорее всего, невеста Алекса нашла покупателя на эти вещицы, а финансовая поддержка в преддверии рождения ребенка была бы нелишней. Но потом все пошло наперекосяк: один из предметов жутко понадобился в Министерстве, и Алексу пришлось его отдать. Однако артефакты работают в паре, поодиночке они просто железки. Никто не заметил, что ключ – именно его Алекс отдал посреднику Министерства – является подделкой. Зеркало похитили и переслали в Перу, видимо покупатель решил перевезти медальон поближе к месту, где он должен работать. Да, находками были ключ и медальон.  
\- И он ждал девять лет? – презрительно спросила Севере.  
\- Нет, он не ждал. Он искал, выжидал, скрывался, планировал. Месяц назад в хранилищах Министерства случилась кадровая ротация. В тот схрон, где хранился ключик, пришел новый, невнимательный еще человек. У него из-под носа и увели поддельный ключ. Однако встал вопрос доставки его в Перу. Группа туристов, что может быть проще, ведь их вещи досматривают не так тщательно. Но досматривают! Им нужен был особенный турист, тот, кого не будут досматривать. Кто-то, кто поедет с Перу с рекомендательным письмом Министерства. 

Все присутствующие принялись рассматривать своих соседей, практически изучать друг друга.

\- Ждать можно долго, - продолжил Драко с ухмылочкой. – Проще подстроить его появление, найти того, кто поедет сюда не на отдых, а на работу. Что же, пришло время раскрывать наши карты, господа! Мистер Фортес, как ваше здоровье? Не слишком устали?  
\- Как вы догадались, Драко? – Фортес не выглядел удивленным.  
\- Все слишком просто, - улыбнулся Малфой. – Вы – двенадцатый попечитель. Самый требовательный, самый принципиальный, самый честный и неподкупный. Тайный попечитель. На вас жаловался мой отец, когда убеждал всех, что Дамблдора стоит сместить с поста. Он договорился с одиннадцатью попечителями тогда. Но до тайного попечителя он так и не добрался. Это вы.   
Фортес коротко кивнул.  
\- Вас направило Министерство, чтобы вы присматривали за Викторией Руквуд, а в особенности за ее сыном. Я замечал, как вы смотрели на них в окошко. Я бы списал все на преклонный возраст, если бы вы не кивали, будто делаете пометки в уме. Думаю, Виктория прошла вашу проверку.   
\- Совершенно верно, - кивнул Фортес. – Я боялся, что она плохо относится к сыну или воспитывает в нем ненависть к магглорожденным, но я ошибся.   
\- К сожалению, мистер Фортес, именно в вашем чемодане в Перу приехал поддельный ключик. Тот внезапный приступ сонливости, помните? Вас опоили зельем, чтобы достать артефакт из ваших вещей. Не удивлюсь, если вы скажете, что за несколько дней до отъезда с вами случился такой же приступ.  
\- Случился, - согласился пожилой джентльмен.  
\- Я опять прав. Это утомляет, - поморщился Драко.   
\- Но кто же убийца? – Патриция тряслась от нетерпения.  
\- Действительно, кто же? – улыбнулся Малфой. – Кто знал об артефактах? Кто знал Викторию и вынудил ее на эту поездку? Кто знал о тайном попечителе? 

Постояльцы недоуменно смотрели на Драко и пожимали плечами.

\- И ведь у всех есть алиби, - делано сокрушался Малфой. – Я и Гермиона видели каждого в момент смерти Фрэнсис, все были у нас на виду во время последней прогулки Катарины. Кстати, о Катарине. Она кого-то увидела. Кого-то, кому не положено было находиться в то время в том месте, кого-то, кто вел себя странно. Она видела преступника, она последовала за ним и, рискну предположить, потребовала от него объяснений. И получила Аваду. Я бы никогда не догадался, кто убийца, если бы не один маленький прокол. Точнее, скол. Внутри зеркала, висевшего в номере Роше, был настоящий амулет. Преступник знал об этом и пытался его забрать. В первый раз ему помешала Фрэнсис, а вот вторая попытка оказалась удачной. Если бы не одна малюсенькая деталь. 

Все присутствующие затаили дыхание.

\- Я осматривал номер и заметил на перилах балкона свежий скол краски. Преступник ушел через балкон, и сделал это очень быстро. Среди нас есть человек, который учился с Алексом в одном университете, был посредником Министерства, украл из дома Хэя зеркало и переправил его в Перу, убил Фрэнсис, Катарину Конрад, Хлою Мейхем. Он очень хитер. Для ритуала получения силы нужен был ребенок, рожденный вне брака. Таким ребенком стал Энтони Руквуд. Его отец с матерью не успели пожениться, ведь Алекс Хэй погиб. Я искал этого человека, пока не увидел на метле Хлои свежий скол и следы белой краски. В то утро доступ к метлам имел один человек – Феликс Саммерс, наш дорогой экскурсовод. 

Феликс вскочил с места и бросился к двери, но авроры успели его перехватить. Остальные сидели как громом пораженные.  
\- Вы знали, что Энтони будет всюду лезть, что он заинтересуется странными камушками у алтаря, которые на самом деле являются рычагом. Вы знали, что мальчик провалится в нижний зал. Вам нужна была его кровь, но ключ оказался поддельным. У вас ничего не получилось.  
\- Он бесил меня, этот полукровный выродок! – заорал Феликс, пытаясь вырваться из рук авроров. – Мы с Вик начали встречаться, а этот сопляк постоянно трещал о грязнокровном папашке! Я убивал двух зайцев сразу: получал невероятную силу и избавлялся от надоедливого мальца.  
\- Закрой свой рот, - Виктория резко сорвалась с места и отвесила Феликсу хлесткую пощечину. – Это мой сын, и никто не сможет быть важнее него, каким бы непоседливым он ни был. 

\- Вик, не сомневался в тебе ни минуты, - Драко мягко взял женщину за плечи, оттаскивая ее от Феликса. – Я не один раз вспоминал наш первый разговор в отеле: ты лгала. Ты говорила то, что – по-твоему – я хотел услышать. Ты отводила глаза, вымучено смеялась и злилась. Но с Гермионой ты поговорила нормально, и это тебя выдало. У меня остался последний вопрос: где настоящий ключ?  
\- Драко, дай-ка мне колдографии дома Алекса! – внезапно воскликнула Гермиона. Малфой смерил её удивленным взглядом, но все же достал из кармана рубашки две карточки. Грейнджер разглядывала их две минуты, а потом хлопнула себя по лбу.  
\- Простите, - Гермиона отодвинула мощного аврора с дороги и выскользнула из ресторана.

Прошло три минуты, когда запыхавшаяся Грейнджер вернулась в ресторанчик, потрясая куском плюша.  
\- Ушастик? – недоуменно спросила Виктория.  
\- Вы купили его до родов, да? Энтони сказал, что это подарок отца, но ведь Алекс был магглом. Плюшевую шишугу могли купить только вы, в детском магазине в Косом Переулке. Кроме того, Ушастик есть на колдографиях из дома Алекса, - Гермиона передала игрушку Кови, который осторожным движением палочки вскрыл плюшевое брюшко шишуги и извлек оттуда ключ. Феликс и Арнольд задергались, но авроры держали их достаточно крепко.   
\- Несмотря на то, что Алекс был магглом, он оказался очень прозорливым. Кому придет в голову искать древний артефакт внутри детской игрушки?  
\- Я мог сделать все восемь лет назад и не связываться с этим остолопом! – закричал Феликс.

\- Почините его, пожалуйста, - шепотом попросила Виктория, глядя на Алегре. – Энтони очень расстроится.  
Легкий взмах палочки – и Ушастик, целый и невредимый, вернулся в руки Виктории. Авроры забрали у Феликса и Арнольда палочки и аппарировали с ними в Министерство. Кови снимал ограничители магии с гостиницы, Роус готовила кофе для всех желающих, а Гермиона осторожно взяла Драко под руку.   
\- Поздравляю, это практически твое дело.   
\- Без тебя я бы не понял и половины, - поморщился Драко.  
\- Ну, и чем теперь хочешь заняться?  
\- У нас еще три дня. Я успею пару раз сгореть на солнце, к тому же я вчера успел пообещать Энтони, что построю с ним и Тимом замок из песка. Как думаешь, дорогая, я смогу сделать это без палочки?


	33. Эпилог

\- Мисс Грейнджер! – они с Драко шли к Залу Межконтинентальных перемещений, когда Гермиону окликнули. Грейнджер повернулась и увидела спешащего к ней Джереми Саммерса. – Мисс Грейнджер, спасибо вам огромное. Если бы вы не подсказали воспользоваться легилименцией, я бы уже ждал суда в местной тюрьме.

Драко хохотнул. После разоблачения Феликса, его брата обвинили в пособничестве преступникам. Гермиона отказалась предоставлять услуги адвоката, но порекомендовала воспользоваться тем же приемом, который ранее помог уберечь от беды Малфоя. И вот, с Джереми Саммерса были сняты все обвинения, а сам он, похоже, собирался в отель за вещами. 

\- Рад за тебя, - Драко пожал ему руку. – Домой?  
\- Да, только, - Джереми замялся. – Я не знаю, что теперь делать. Брат говорил, что пока он занят на этой работе, я могу не утруждать себя и просто кататься за ним по всему миру. Так уж вышло, что я ничего не умею.  
Гермиона помрачнела. Драко извлек из кармана визитку и протянул ее Саммерсу.  
\- Ну, можешь попробовать себя в сфере развлечений. Только не подведи, моя рекомендация дорогого стоит.  
Джереми трясущейся рукой взял протянутую карточку и принялся рассыпаться в благодарностях.  
\- Иди уже, собирайся, - послышался справа еще один знакомый голос. Виктория и Энтони тоже покидали Перу и теперь направлялись в тот же зал, что и Драко с Гермионой. Джереми радостно махнул рукой на прощание и заспешил к выходу из Министерства.

\- Мистер Малфой, - Энтони потянул его за рукав. – Мы с Ушастиком приглашаем вас и мисс Грейнджер на чаепитие.  
Драко перевел удивленный взгляд на Викторию, и женщина кивнула.  
\- Скажем, в субботу, - продолжила за сына Виктория. – У нас будет небольшой праздник: маму выписывают из «Мунго».  
\- Поздравляю, - Гермиона очаровательно улыбнулась.  
\- На самом деле, я навещала ее два раза в неделю, - шепотом сообщила Виктория и хитро подмигнула.  
\- Мы обязательно придем, - заверил Драко маленькую семью.  
\- Руквуд Виктория, Руквуд Энтони, - из Зала Межконтинентальных перемещений раздался голос министерского сотрудника.  
\- Наш портключ, - Руквуд пожала плечами и направилась к залу. Энтони крепко держался за руку матери, но все равно умудрился повернуться и помахать.  
\- Мы вас ждем! – успел крикнуть мальчик, прежде чем за ним и Викторией закрылась дверь. 

Луи Роше скромно подпирал стену у зала и выглядел расстроенным.  
\- Уезжаете, - грустно сказал он, - а мне предстоит еще три дня в одиночестве.   
\- Да ладно, сегодня приедут новые туристы и все снова закрутится.  
\- Нет уж, таких каникул, как с вами, у меня больше не будет. Хотя, - Роше прищурился, – у моей бабушки есть небольшой домик в Австрийских Альпах. Как насчет того, чтобы съездить летом развеяться?  
\- Вот адрес, - Драко достал из кармана кусочек пергамента и быстро нацарапал на нем свой домашний адрес. – Мы будем рады получить твою сову. Если ты и сам заявишься на кусочек рождественского пирога, это будет весьма приятный сюрприз.  
\- Заманчиво, - Луи спрятал пергамент с адресом в бумажник. – Тогда я не говорю «Прощайте», я говорю «До свидания».  
\- Грейнджер Гермиона, Малфой Драко, - выглянул из зала сотрудник министерства, и пара направилась к своему портключу.  
\- Простите, как погода в Лондоне? – уточнил Драко, и сотрудник, руководящий отправкой туристов, повернулся к большому зачарованному табло.  
\- Дождь со снегом, скорость ветра пять метров в секунду, туман.  
\- Просто блеск, - Малфой поморщился, но все же взялся за портключ. Рядом с его рукой была маленькая теплая ладонь Гермионы.

Рывок. Водоворот красок. Вой ветра.

\- С возвращением! – голос Теодора над головой прозвучал неожиданно. Рука помощника заботливо протягивала знакомую бутылочку с микстурой. Драко осушил пузырек, и самочувствие даже не успело испортиться.   
\- Спасибо, дружище, - Малфой пожал Нотту руку. Лаванда бросилась обнимать Гермиону.   
\- Все в порядке? – спросила Грейнджер.   
\- Да, все в порядке, - отчеканила Браун, чем вызвала подозрительные взгляды вновь прибывших.  
\- Ну, почти все, - виновато улыбнулась Лаванда.  
\- Клиника стоит на месте, - заверил Теодор. – И Плаза тоже. И Тауэр.  
Драко распахнул дверь зала Межконтинентальных перемещений и застыл как вкопанный. Гермиона, шедшая следом, врезалась в его широкую спину, выглянула у него из-за плеча и тоже застыла.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, - невпопад попросила Лаванда.  
Драко с Гермионой удивленными взглядами наблюдали, как мимо них проходят двадцать волшебников в кроваво-красных мантиях.  
\- Совет безопасности в полном составе, - удивленно проговорила Гермиона. – В хорошеньком же порядке у вас тут дела.  
\- Это не мы, - пискнула Браун.   
Наконец оцепенение прошло, и молодые люди двинулись по коридору Министерства, к лифтам.

\- Мисс Браун, поздравляю, мистер Нотт, мое почтение, - в лифте, куда вошли четверо пассажиров, уже ехало человек десять и все они бросились с чем-то поздравлять Лаванду и Теодора.  
\- Так, я не понял, - возмутился Драко уже в Атриуме. – Немедленно объясните мне, что тут…  
\- Объясним, все объясним, - Нотт уверенным шагом направлялся к общественным каминам.  
\- А машина? – Малфой не на шутку разволновался. – Где моя машина?  
\- Возле клиники, с ней все в порядке. Просто у нас заказан столик в ресторане у Блейза, и мы, кажется, бессовестно опаздываем. 

За забронированным столиком, судя по количеству приборов, должно было разместиться человек десять.  
\- Не то, чтобы я был против пышной встречи нас любимых, - язвительно проговорил Малфой, - но это перебор, вам не кажется?  
\- Есть еще кое-что, - тихо проговорила Лаванда.  
\- Помолвка? – удивленно воззрилась на помощницу Гермиона. – А не рановато ли?  
\- Не помолвка, нет, - заверила Браун. - Просто… 

В этот момент в ресторан ввалились Гарри Поттер, Симус Финниган, Эрни Макмиллан, Луна Лавгуд и Джейк Винс.   
\- А вот и наши герои! – все бросились к Лаванде и Теодору с объятиями и рукопожатиями.  
\- А, Драко, Гермиона, с приездом, - бросил Поттер через плечо, что окончательно вывело Малфоя из себя.  
\- Немедленно объясните, что тут происходит! – рявкнул он, от чего остальные притихли.  
\- Я же говорил, - протянул Винс. – Спаси вы хоть весь мир, Малфой бы все равно орал и ругался.   
\- Нет, погодите, - вклинилась в разговор Гермиона. – Мы возвращаемся из отпуска, который не то, чтобы отпуск, а тут происходит что-то невероятное, и нам никто ничего не объясняет! Мы чуть не погибли, а вы…  
\- А они тут тоже времени зря не теряли, - догадался Драко, спокойно усаживаясь за стол.  
\- Это очень долгая история, - предупредил Симус.  
Лаванда и Теодор хихикнули и хитро переглянулись.


End file.
